This Little Girl
by Shelecki
Summary: A little girl comes into the Victorious gang's lives... (This is my first story! Please leave reviews, I don't bite! Reviews help me write faster! Warning: There will be swearing! Disclaimer: I own nothing (unless I made it up!)
1. Brooke's Arrival

"Oh my god, she's gonna be here any minute!" Jade panicked. She paced around. Beck calmly sat on a chair, watching his girlfriend anxiously pace. Jade had stayed overnight at Beck's RV, which is why Beck was with her. "Babe, chill out," he said. Jade stopped pacing and stared at Beck. "NO! I will not 'chill out!' My sister's plane is gonna get here any minute," she snapped. Beck sighed and wrapped his arms around Jade's waist. "But you love your little sister," he told her. Jade sighed. "She's basically the only person in my family that I actually care about! What if she thinks I'm a loser?!" she whined. Beck chuckled. Jade cut him off with a glare. He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Jade, your sister is five years old. She's going to think you're awesome. She loves you so much. Why would she think you're a loser?" he said. Jade shrugged. Before she could say something in reply, someone caught Jade's attention. "Okay! It's her! Shut up! Act cool!" she ordered. A tiny girl that looked exactly like Jade came their way.

"Jadey!" the tiny girl exclaimed, running into Jade's arms. Nobody was allowed to call Jade "Jadey," except MAYBE Cat, but her sister was an exception. The little girl was about 35 inches tall, and she weighed about 22 pounds. She was roughly the size of a three year old child. Jade scooped her little sister into her arms. "Brookie!" Jade exclaimed back, holding the girl close. Jade's usual prickly personality disappeared around Brooke. She's always extremely nice and protective of her little sister. "I missed you so much, Sissy," Jade's sister, Brooke said. Jade set her sister down. "Hey, kiddo!" Beck said, holding up his hand. Brooke gave Beck a high five and hugged him. "Beck!" she exclaimed. "Where's your stuff?" Jade asked. Brooke turned to Jade. "Aunt Lilly already sent it to the house. She said that it arrived yesterday," she answered politely. Jade scowled at the mentioned of her aunt, but quickly changed her facial expression after her sister saw it. "Can we go home now?" Brooke asked. Jade nodded. She held her sister's hand as she, Brooke, and Beck walked to the parking lot and left the airport.

While Beck drove Jade and her little sister home, Brooke showed Jade her new cellphone and PearPad. "Look! My publicist made me a page on The Slap. You guys should friend me! I already have over 400 followers!" Brooke said. Jade furrowed her brow. "What? You're five!" she said. Brooke shrugged. "Don't worry! I've only friended people that I actually know and like in real life. I'll be super safe!" Brooke reassured her sister. After a 20 minute drive, Beck dropped Jade and Brooke off at their house and went back to his RV. "Is daddy home?" Brooke asked her sister as Jade unlocked the front door. Jade sighed. "He's at work right now, and then he's going out to dinner with Robin," she told Brooke. Brooke cocked her head to the side, confused. "Who's Robin?" she asked innocently. Jade sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She hated telling Brooke about their father's new wives. Their dad doesn't even tell them that he's getting married; he always just shows up with a new wife. "Jade looked at her little sister. "Robin is dad's new wife," she muttered quietly. Brooke's face immediately changed after her question was answered. "He got married again? Oh..." Brooke said sadly. It was absolutely heartbreaking to see Brooke look so sad. Jade opened the door and the two sisters went inside their house. "Andrew?" Jade called out, wondering if her little brother was home. A 15 year old boy came down the stairs. "What?! I was playing Grumpy Gerbils" he asked. "Brooke's here," Jade answered. Andrew's face lit up. He missed his little sister too. Brooke ran to her big brother and hugged him. "Andy!" she exclaimed. Andrew bent down on his knee to hug the tiny girl. Jade walked to the kitchen, with Andrew carrying Brooke and following her. Jade opened the refrigerator. "Andrew, did Dad leave anything to eat?" she asked, searching the fridge. Andrew shook his head. "Nope." Unsurprised, Jade rolled her eyes and shut the fridge. "I have some homework to do. If you need me, I'll be in my room," she said before going upstairs.

* * *

A few hours later, Jade heard a soft knock at her door. "What?" Jade asked, not looking away from her laptop. Brooke poked her head in to Jade's room. "Jadey?" she said. "Come in, Brookie," Jade said. Brooke walked into her big sister's room. She crawled onto Jade's bed. "Whatcha doing?" she asked, looking at Jade's laptop screen. Jade finished typing something and looked at her little sister. "I'm doing my homework," she answered. Brooke rested her head on Jade's shoulder. "Jadey, I'm bored. Can we do something?" she asked. Jade tucked a strand of hair behind Brooke's ear. "I really have to finish this. What about Andrew? What's he doing?" she answered. Brooke shrugged. "He's boring! All he wants to do us play Grumpy Gerbils," she replied. Brooke sighed disappointedly and looked at Jade with sad puppy dog eyes. Jade sighed and took out her cell phone. "I'll be finished with this in about 10 minutes. You can play with my phone until I'm done," she told her sister, handing her the phone. "Do you have Tappy Bird?" Brooke asked. "Yup, here," Jade said, opening up the app. Brooke quietly sat next to Jade and played Tappy Bird while she waited for her sister to finish up her work.

Ten minutes later, Jade was finished her homework. "Okay kiddo, I'm officially done with my work!" she announced. "Yay!" Brooke exclaimed. She handed Jade her phone. "I beat your high score!" she told her older sister. Jade looked at her little sister in disbelief. Tappy Bird was a really difficult game for most teenagers, let alone a five year old. Most of the time, Jade smashed into the first pipe. She looked at the screen and sure enough, it showed a new high score, 42 points. Brooke's high score was only four points higher than Jade's, but it was still impressive. "Are you hungry?" Jade asked. Brooke shrugged. "A little bit." Jade closed her laptop and checked the time on her phone. "Well it is about dinner time. I'll make some grilled cheese sandwiches for us. How's that sound?" Jade said. Brooke nodded happily. Jade smiled and held her hand out towards Brooke. Brooke took her sister's hand, and they went downstairs.

* * *

Jade took bread and cheese out of the refrigerator and cooked dinner for her and her siblings. "Here you go. Be careful! It's hot," Jade said, placing a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it in front of Brooke. She took a seat next to her little sister, and the two ate their dinner. "So how was New York? Did you have fun making your movie and performing on Broadway?" Jade asked. Brooke took a bite of her grilled cheese and nodded. "I loved it! I people clapped really loud when I sang," she replied. Jade was really proud of her little sister.

* * *

Brooke had been in New York for almost two years. She had gotten a lead role in a new Broadway show called Concrete Angel. The show was about a little girl that was abused and killed by her father. Brooke played the abused girl. A talent scout saw her perform and asked her to audition for his movie. Brooke auditioned and got a main part in the movie. She had just finished filming the parts of the movie that take place in New York. She moved back to California to shoot the rest of the film. While she was in New York, she lived with her Aunt Lilly and her Uncle Freddie.

Brooke and Jade filled each other in on what happened while Brooke was away while they ate.

Once Jade and Brooke were finished eating dinner, they decided to watch a movie together. Halfway through the movie, Brooke fell asleep on Jade's lap. Not wanting to wake her sister up, Jade let Brooke sleep, and she watched TV when the movie ended. Suddenly, Jade heard someone at the front door. She kept her eyes on the front door, making sure that it wasn't a burglar or anything. The door swung open, and her father and new stepmother stumbled through the door. "I'm hoooomeee!" called Jade's father, Adam. "Shhh!" Jade shushed. "Great. He's drunk. Again," she muttered to herself. Jade's new stepmother, Robin loudly closed the door behind her. Adam stumbled over to Jade. "Heeeey Jaaaade. Did you pick up youuuuur little sisterrr from the airporrrt?" he slurred. Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes, Adam," she replied.

Jade refused to call her father "dad" or "daddy."

He was no father to her. Jade and her father's relationship had always been rocky, but ever since the death of her mother, their relationship only got worse. Jade's mother loved her very much. Jade's mother cared for her, Andrew, and Brooke while their father was out getting drunk. Jade's mother was driving home one night. Adam was drunk, and he crashed the car into a tree. Jade's mother died instantly. Brooke was only a week old. Ever since the death of her mother, Jade became more bitter and resentful towards people, especially her father. Unbeknownst to their mother, Adam usually took out any anger he had on Jade, Andrew, and Brooke. He would beat them and verbally abuse them. Jade made it her personal goal to protect little Brooke from their drunken mess of a father.

Adam burped loudly. "How's my little priiincesssss?" he asked, trying to grab Brooke from Jade's lap. Jade wrapped her arms tighter around Brooke. "You're drunk. Stop. She's sleeping," she said. Adam giggled drunkenly. "Come on, Honey!" Robin called to Adam. Adam stumbled towards Robin, and the two of them went upstairs to go to sleep. Brooke knew nothing about her father's drinking problem, as Jade never let their father be around her when he was drunk. Although he hated all of his children, Adam hated Brooke least off all. He made it quite clear that Brooke was his favourite because of the money she makes with her acting. Jade was mainly the one that took care of Brooke and Andrew. Adam was usually too busy getting drunk, married, or abusing one of children.

Brooke stirred a bit in her sleep, but settled down again and continued sleeping. "Don't worry, I won't let that drunken asshole hurt you," Jade whispered to her sleeping sister. She gently kissed Brooke's forehead and soon fell asleep too.


	2. The Next Morning

The next morning, Jade woke up to the sound of her phone's wake up alarm blaring. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at little Brooke, who was still curled up and asleep on her lap. She gently carried her little sister into her own room and set her down on her bed. She would've put Brooke in her actual room, but their father had turned Brooke's room into a second wine cellar. Plus, there were numerous unpacked suitcases on the bed. Jade gingerly tucked Brooke in and left the room to shower and get ready for school.

* * *

By the time Jade finished showering, Brooke had woken up and gotten herself dressed. She wore a purple tank too with a black bow on the front and a pair of black jeans. Brooke sat on Jade's bed and waited.

Jade entered her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her torso and her hair dripping. "Good morning, Jadey!" Brooke said cheerfully. "Umm...hey kiddo! Weren't you asleep like 15 minutes ago?" Jade said. "I woke up and got dressed. Can we hang out today?" Brooke said. Jade closed her door and made her way to her closet. "I have school today," Jade told her sister. Brooke sighed sadly. Jade looked through her closet and picked out an outfit to wear. She settled on a black skirt, purple shirt, and a black sweater.

"What am I supposed to do all day then?" Brooke asked. Jade angled her closet door, so Brooke wouldn't see her getting dressed. She knew Andrew had school too and wouldn't be able to watch her. She didn't trust that her father or Robin would take care of Brooke either. Knowing her father, Jade assumed that he'd be in bed all day, sleeping off his hangover. Jade couldn't think of anyone that would be able to watch Brooke on such short notice. Brooke was a pretty well behaved kid, and she really didn't have any other choice, so Jade decided that taking her little sister to school with her would be easiest thing to do. Besides, Hollywood Arts was right up Brooke's ally. Jade just hoped principal Helen would be okay with her little sister joining her at school. Jade came out from behind her closet door, fully clothed. Brooke looked at her, still waiting for an answer to her question. "I've decided to take you to school with me," Jade finally answered. Brooke's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?!" she exclaimed. "Yay! I've always wanted to see your school! I'm so excited." Jade applied her make up, then took Brooke downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

"Is cereal okay for breakfast?" Jade asked. Brooke nodded. "May I have Fruity Puffs?" she asked. Jade got the box of Fruity Puffs out of the pantry and poured some into a bowl. She took a carton of milk out of the fridge and poured some milk into the cereal. She placed the bowl in front of Brooke. Brooke got herself a spoon and began eating. Jade got herself a bowl of corn flakes and an apple. "I got you and your friends presents from New York!" Brooke excitedly told Jade between spoonfuls of cereal. Jade smiled at her thoughtful little sister. "Oh, Brooke. You didn't have to do that!" she said. "But I wanted to get you guys soup and deers," Brooke said. Jade chuckled at Brooke's pronunciation of 'souvenirs.' The sister finished their breakfast and went upstairs to get their things together.

Jade began packing up her laptop and textbooks. Brooke scampered to her room to get the souvenirs for Jade and her friends. She tried to lift the bag filled with souvenirs, but the bag weighed almost as much as her. Instead, she grabbed her pink zebra striped backpack and packed things to keep her entertained. She packed a colouring book, crayons, a few books, and her favorite stuffed animal, a bunny that Jade gave to her. Jade finished packing her school bag and found Brooke. "Jadey? Will you please help me carry that bag over there?" Brooke asked, pointing to the souvenir filled bag. Jade picked up the bag, and Brooke put her backpack on. "Wow, this bag weighs more than you do, kiddo," Jade remarked. She quickly grabbed her school bag from her room and slung it over her shoulder. The two sisters went to Jade's car, which was parked in the driveway. Jade placed her school bag on the passenger seat and the souvenir bag in the backseat. Brooke crawled into the backseat and sat down. Jade almost got into the driver's seat, until she remembered something. "Ugh. Crap, your carseat!" she exclaimed. She ran inside her house and grabbed Brooke's carseat from her room. She came back to her car, with Brooke patiently waiting in the back. Jade placed the carseat on the right side of the backseat, so she'd be able to see Brooke in the mirror. "Okay...now how do I install this thing?" she muttered to herself. She tried installing the carseat numerous ways before finally giving up. "Ah fuck it!" she cursed under her breath, forgetting that a five year old was still within earshot. Brooke looked at her with wide eyes and pointed at her older sister. "Oooooh! You said a bad word!" she exclaimed. Jade sighed. "I know. I said a bad word. Sorry. Just don't repeat it. I won't do it again," she apologized. Brooke accepted this and carried on. Jade looked at her watch. She was already running a few minutes late. "How about for this ONE time, we forget about your carseat?" she said to Brooke. Brooke grinned excitedly. "Yay! Aunt Lilly always made me use my carseat!" she replied. Jade smiled and buckled her sister in. "Just this one time, got it?" she said. Brooke nodded, "Got it!" Jade got into the driver's seat and drove to Hollywood Arts. nt Lilly always made me use my carseat!" she replied. Jade smiled and buckled her sister in. "Just this one time, got it?" she said. Brooke nodded, "Got it!" Jade got into the driver's seat and drove to Hollywood Arts.


	3. Hollywood Arts

Once she arrived at school, Jade parked her car and took Brooke inside. She and Brooke walked to principal Helen's office. "I just need to talk to the principal for a minute. Stay right out here, okay?" Jade told Brooke. "Okay." Jade knocked on the door. "Come in," principal Helen said from behind the door. Jade entered the office and stood in front of Helen's desk. "Principal Helen? Is my little sister allowed to come to my classes with me? I couldn't find anyone to watch her on such short notice," Jade said. Principal Helen looked up. "Bring the kid in here," she ordered. Jade opened the door. Brooke was still standing there, like she was asked to. "Principal Helen wants to meet you," she said. She and Brooke reentered the office. "Principal Helen, this is Brooke. Brooke, this is the principal of Hollywood Arts," Jade introduced. Before Helen could say anything, Brooke rushed over to her desk. "You're Helen Dubois from Happy Times!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I love your character, Georgia's catchphrase. That is not my job!" Helen smiled at the young child. "Hey, kid! How do you know about Happy Times?" she asked. Brooke smiled excitedly. "Whenever we were waiting backstage, me and the other cast members watched reruns! You're so cool!" she answered. "So, you're a little performer yourself?" Helen questioned. Brooke nodded. "I was in New York for a long time. I played the girl in Concrete Angel, the Broadway show," she replied. "That was you?! I saw that show a few weeks ago!" Helen said, shocked. "I like this one. Jade, you can bring her here whenever you'd like to!" Relieved that Brooke was allowed to be at the school, Jade gave Helen a small smile. "Thanks," she said. Helen nodded, then Jade and Brooke left the office.

* * *

Jade rushed to her locker, threw her bags inside, and grabbed her English textbook. "I have English for first period. Ms. Rotler doesn't like it when people talk in her class. I'm going to need you to be extra quiet," Jade told her sister. Brooke mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Jade and Brooke raced to English class and managed to sit down a second before the bell rang. Ms. Rotler entered the room, carrying a book and a coffee mug. "Good morning class! Today we will- Jade, would you like to introduce us to your little friend?" she said as she noticed Brooke quietly sitting next to Jade. The whole class turned around and stared at Jade. "This is my little sister, Brooke. Happy?" she said. A few people began whispering. Ms. Rotler accepted that and began teaching. After and hour, class was dismissed. Jade took Brooke back to her locker and gathered her things for history class. "Mr. Brunswick teaches history. Right now we're learning about Ancient Greece and Rome," Jade explained. She and Brooke then went to history class, and she introduced Brooke to her teacher. She pulled up a chair next to her desk for Brooke, and the two sat down. Sinjin walked up to Jade. "Hi, Jade! You look really pretty today," he said. "So I looked ugly yesterday?!" Jade responded. "No, that not what I meant! Hey! Who's the kid? She looks like you," Sinjin said. He leaned close to Brooke's face. "Hi! I'm Sinjin! Have you ever seen unswallowed and chewed up food that's been hardened?" he creepily said to Brooke. Now frightened, Brooke quickly shook her head. "Look! This is a piece of hamburger that I chewed up and spit out. I made it hard with epoxy," he told Brooke, holding his gross creation in Brooke's face. "Stranger! Danger!" Brooke exclaimed, burying her face in Jade's shoulder. "Leave! Now!" Jade ordered. "I haven't even showed her the coolest chewed food piece yet!" Sinjin arugued. Jade have him a death glare. "GO!" she shouted. Sinjin backed off and went to his desk. Brooke was still clinging onto Jade. "Jadey? I don't like him. He's scary," she whimpered. Jade hugged her little sister. "I know. I don't like him either."

* * *

A few minutes later, Mr. Brunswick started to teach. He began talking about entertainment in Ancient Greece and Rome. "Do any of you have an examples of entertainment from Ancient Greece or Rome?" he asked. Nobody raised their hand. Jade looked down at her textbook. Brooke timidly raised her hand. "Well since no one else raised their hands, why don't you give it a shot?" he said to Brooke. "In Greece there was the Hippodrome theater and in Rome there was the Circus Maximus," she told Mr. Brunswick. Jade looked at her little sister with astonishment. Mr. Brunswick was equally shocked. "How did you know that?" he asked, his mouth still hanging open. "I love to read, and I read it in a book while I was waiting backstage a few days ago," she answered. Mr. Brunswick smiled at the small girl. "You are absolutely correct, Brooke! Class, you shouldn't need a five year old's help with answering simple questions," he said. Brooke smiled and went back to her drawing. Mr. Brunswick continued teaching for an hour, before dismissing the class. Brooke ripped the page she was drawing on out of Jade's notebook. "How do you spell your teacher's name?" she asked quietly. Jade raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she questioned. Brooke sighed. "Just tell me please," she begged. "Okay. It's spelled B-R-U-N-S-W-I-C-K," she said. Brooke finished writing the last letter on her paper. "I made a drawing from your teacher!" she announced proudly. She held up her drawing for Jade to look at. In the upper right hand corner, 'To: Mr. Brunswick' and 'From: Brooke' were written sloppily. The picture showed three Roman gladiators with yellow helmets and red feathers on top of their helmets. One gladiator had black hair with green and blue streaks, one was super short, and the third looked like Mr. Brunswick. The gladiators had huge grins drawn on their faces. "Look! Here's you! And me. And your teacher!" Brooke explained, pointing to the gladiators. Jade couldn't help but smile at her sister. "Can I give it to him?" Brooke asked. Jade nodded. Brooke skipped over to Mr. Brunswick's desk and placed the paper down. "Here, I drew you a picture. There's me and Jade and then that's you!" she told him. Mr. Brunswick picked up the drawing and looked at it. He chuckled and smiled. "Thank you! I'm going to hang it up right now!" he told Brooke. He got up and taped the picture onto the chalkboard. Brooke nodded in approval. "Now your classroom is super cool!" she informed Mr. Brunswick. She and Jade said goodbye before going back to Jade's locker.

* * *

At her locker, Jade put away her history books and took out her laptop and script writing notebook. "I have script writing with Mr. Gradstein next. He's not a very nice man, so I suggest that you stay out of his way and color or read quietly," she explained to Brooke. "Why is he mean? Does he yell at you a lot?" Brooke asked. "He yells at everybody," Jade replied. She closed her locker and went to script writing. "Mr. Gradstein, this is my little sister, Brooke. Principal Helen said she could come to classes with me," Jade told Mr. Gradstein. Mr. Gradstein eyed little Brooke.

"I will not tolerate any kids in my classroom. She's just going to distract everyone."

"Look, Gradstein! She's a really well behaved kid. I promise, she won't do anything disruptive."

"No!"

"Oh come on!"

"N-O! NO! Find someone else to dump the kid on for the next hour."

"But Principal Helen said it was ok!"

"I don't care what Principal Helen says! Get. Rid. Of. The. Kid."

Jade walked out with Brooke in an angry huff. "Okay, Brookie...so Gradstein's being a total wazzbag, and he won't let you stay in the classroom with me. Do you want to go to a costume design class with Cat?" she said. Brooke shrugged. "Okay, I guess so," she agreed. Jade smiled a patted her little sister on the back. "You remember Cat, don't you?" Jade asked as she began walking Brooke to Cat's locker. Brooke thought for a second, "Cat's the one with the red velvet cupcake hair, right?" Jade nodded. "Awesome! I love Cat! She's so much fun!" Brooke exclaimed. Luckily, Cat was still at her locker when Jade and Brooke came. "Hey, Cat!" Jade called. Cat turned around to face Jade. "Hiiii!" she greeted cheerfully. "You remember my sister, Brooke. Right?" Jade asked. Cat smiled and nodded happily. "Great! Gradstein won't let her in his class, so can she come to costume design with you?" Cat jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh my god! Yes, Jade! We're working on designing a sewing child sized costume now, and she'd be perfect for designing costumes for!" Cat exclaimed. Brooke stepped out from behind Jade. "CAT!" she exclaimed. She have Cat a big hug. Cat hugged the tiny girl back. "Are you ready for some fun?!" Cat asked. Brooke nodded. "Yeah!" she replied happily. "Well then let's go!" Cat announced. She and Brooke took off. "Thanks, Cat!" Jade called after them. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Crap! I'm late!" she muttered, before jogging back to her class.


	4. Costumes and Gifts

Cat and Brooke entered the costume design classroom. "Hey everybody! This is Brooke! She's Jade's little sister!" Cat announced. A few students waved and said hi. Cat took Brooke over to her desk. "Okay! So, I've already sketched out some costume ideas!" Cat told the girl. Brooke stepped closer to look at Cat's sketchbook. Cat flipped through her designs, showing Brooke her favorite ones. "I like that one!" Brooke said, pointing at a drawing of a purple princess dress. Cat squealed. "This is one of my favorites too!" She continued showing Brooke her designs until the teacher, Mrs. Hatter came into the room and started class. "Hello guys and gals! I have some very exciting news to share with y'all! The school is having a contest. You need to choose a musical that you'd like to see performed at Hollywood Arts and design costumes for it. You will present your work. Then people will vote on the best designs. Whoever has the most votes will have their costumes used in a production of the musical they choose! You will be emailed more details. There are no repeats allowed for the musicals. Therefore, I should not see three projects with costumes for Steamboat Suzy. Once you choose a musical, write it on the board so everyone knows that it's off limits. You are allowed to have people help you as long as they are not in this class or have taken this class before," Mrs. Hatter announced. "Okay! Get to work!"

Cat turned to Brooke. She squealed happily. "This is so exciting! This is going to be so much fun!" she said. "Now what musical should I do...?" Brooke thought. "Don't do Steamboat Suzy because I bet someone else is going to design costumes for it," she said. She and Cat brainstormed. "Ah ha! I've got it! I'll do Beauty and the Beast!" Cat announced. She ran up to the board and wrote down her musical choice. "Alright! Let's start designing," she said. She looked up pictures of Belle's blue dress from different productions. Brooke drew "designs" too. She and Cat worked diligently for the next hour.

By the time costume design class had ended, Cat had a finished sketch of Belle's blue dress and Mrs. Potts' costume, as well as some unfinished sketches of other characters' costumes.

* * *

Cat and Brooke went back to Jade'a locker. "Jade! Cat is designing costumes for Beauty and the Beast and if a lot of people vote for her, her costumes will be used in a performance!" Brooke excitedly told her older sister. Focused on writing down a note to herself about the homework assignment from script writing class, Jade nodded, "Mhmmm...interesting." Once she finished the note, she put it in her bag and grabbed her textbook and note cards. "I have French class with Mrs. Dubin next. This is my last class before lunch," she told Brooke as she shut her locker. She and Brooke walked to French class. "Mrs. Dubin, this is my little sister, Brooke. Principal Helen said she could come to my classes with me," Jade explained for what felt like the thousandth time. Mrs. Dubin gave Jade a stern look, "That's Madame Dubin to you. And you know the rules. No English in the French room unless otherwise stated." Annoyed, Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. "Bonjour, MADAME Dubin. Elle est ma souer. Elle s'appelle Brooke," she said. Mrs. Dubin nodded. "Bonjour, Madame Dubin. Je mappelle Brooke. Jade est ma souer. Comment t'allez vous?" Brooke said in fluent French. Brooke was fluent in French and English. She learned some French for an audition and decided to continue taking classes. Jade, on the other hand, was fluent in English and Spanish. Mrs. Dubin stared at Brooke in astonishment. "Tu parles en français?" Brooke nodded politely. "Oui, je parle en français," she said. Mrs. Dubin and Brooke had a short conversation in French before class started. Mrs. Dubin taught for an hour. During class, she even asked Brooke to say phrases so that the class could hear how the words were pronounced. Jade and Brooke went back to Jade's locker after class ended.

* * *

It was 12:00 pm, and all the morning classes were over. Jade put her books back in her locker and took out Brooke's bag of souvenirs. "Ready for lunch? You'll get to meet some of my friends...and some people that aren't exactly my...friends," Jade said. Brooke smiled. "Yay! I've always wanted to meet your friends! From what I've heard you tell me about them on the phone, they sound awesome!" she told Jade. She and Brooke tried to make their way through the crowded hallways, but poor Brooke kept getting stepped on or hit with backpacks due to people not seeing her. Annoyed that people kept accidentally hurting Brooke, Jade and Brooke moved towards a non-crowded area by some lockers. Jade bent over and picked Brooke up. She held Brooke on her right hip, before merging back into the crowd. "Now people won't step on you or hit you with their stuff," she told Brooke.

* * *

Eventually, they made to the Asphalt Cafe. Jade, still carrying Brooke headed towards the table that she and her friends sit at everyday. André, Tori, and Beck were already sitting down. She placed Brooke down next to Beck, who was on her left side, before sitting down next to Brooke's right side. Tori and André stopped mid conversation when they both saw Brooke. Jade noticed them staring. "What?!" she snapped. André leaned over to Tori. "You see the fun sized Jade too, right?" he whispered in her ear. Tori nodded. "Who's your friend?" she asked. "Ugh. She's my little sister," Jade responded. Tori raised an eyebrow, "YOU have a little sister?" Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes, Vega. I do in fact have a little sister, but she's been in New York for the last year and a half." André chuckled. "It looks like someone put Jade in the dryer for too long!" he joked. Jade gave him an annoyed glance. "Ha. Ha. Very funny," she said sarcastically. Before anyone else could say anything, Robbie and Cat joined everyone at the table. "Heyyy!" Cat greeted as she sat down. "Whoa! There are two Jades!" Robbie exclaimed, noticing Brooke. Brooke waved at everyone. "Guys, this is Jade's younger sister, Brooke. She's been in New York for the last year and a half because she was performing on Broadway and filming part of a movie," Beck explained. "Well, it is very nice to meet you, Sweetie," Tori said. Brooke smiled at Tori. "Thank you!" Brooke whispered something in her sister's ear. Jade then put Bookie's souvenir bag in the middle of the table. "Everybody! I have an announcement to make!" Brooke began. Everyone looked at the little girl. "I got you all soup and deers from New York!" Confused, everybody looked at each other. "She means souvenirs," Jade explained, before Brooke continued speaking. "Even though I just met some of you, I still wanted to get you something. Jade talked about you all a lot on the phone, and you all sounded super cool," Brooke said. She reached into the bag and took out a wrapped large rectangular box. She looked at the name she wrote on it. The name said 'Tori.' "This is for you, Tori," she said, handing the box to Tori. "Aww thank you!" Tori said. Brooke reached back into the bag and pulled out a flat rectangular box wrapped in metallic blue paper. She looked at the name, which read 'Robbie.' She handed Robbie his gift, "Here, Robbie. This is for you." She took another gift out and looked at the name. 'André' was written down. She handed André a small square box wrapped in musical note paper. She gave Cat a large box wrapped in cupcake printed paper. She gave Beck a small square box wrapped in rainbow paper. Finally, she handed Jade a large rectangular box wrapped in metallic purple paper.

"Ok! Open your presents!" Brooke said excitedly. Everyone began unwrapping their boxes. Tori held up her gift. "No way! The SingIt 3000?! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. The SingIt 3000 was a device that could be hooked up to a television, computer, or even a cellphone. It trained helped singer work on their pitch, breathing, and other techniques. Brooke nodded happily. "There are over three hundred new songs and features! Plus it's the limited edition New York themed edition! Only 1000 were made!" she said. André held up his gift next. "Sweet! A Make Some Noise gift card! Now I can buy that new guitar I've had my eye on! Thanks, Baby Jade!" he said. Make Some Noise was André's favourite music store. It sold top quality instruments, sheet music, and other neat things. Next, Robbie showed everyone his gift. It was a picture of bicycle and a custom design receipt. "A new bike?! Thanks!" he exclaimed. Brooke grinned. "I couldn't fit it in the bag, so it's being sent to your house. It's just like the one principal Helen ran over, but like 20 times cooler! I had it custom made for you!" she told him. Cat held up her gift and squealed loudly. "LOOK! A red velvet cupcake scented elephant! I'm gonna name him Cream Cheese — like the frosting!" Cat looked into her gift box and gasped. "And a scented charm bracelet! There's a hamburger and a donut...AND red velvet cupcake too!" she added. She reached into the bag on last time and pulled out a pillow with a picture of the Empire State Building on it. "Flip the pillow and look at the back!" Brooke told Cat. Cat turned the pillow over and almost fainted when she saw what was on the back. "MONA PATTERSON'S AUTOGRAPH?!" she joyously screeched as she continued reading the back of the pillow. "She even wrote me a message! It says: Dear Caterina, Thanks for being my biggest fan! Stay sweet and follow your dreams!" she squealed. She gave Brooke a big hug. "Thanks!" she said. Beck showed everyone his gift. "Aww! She got me..." Beck read the rest of the piece of paper in his hand, "A PICK UP TRUCK?!" He picked Brooke up and hugged her tightly. "How did you know I wanted a pick up truck?" he asked. Brooke smiled. "Jade told me that you've been wanting one so you can hook it up to your RV. It's a bill of sale. You can pick it up anytime, just call the phone number on the notecard that I included first," she answered. Beck sat back down, and Brooke crawled onto his lap. Brooke picked up a cucumber slice from Beck's salad and munched on it. Jade opened her present last. She looked it and took out a red PearPhone XT Plus, a red PearPad 4, and a red PearBook 5. "A PearPhone XT Plus?! And the new PearPad and PearBook! These aren't going to be available in stores for another six and a half weeks! How?!" she exclaimed. "The owner and creator of the Pear Company saw me on Broadway, and then he met me backstage. Then he asked me to be a spokesperson for Pear Products, and he showed me a bunch of unreleased new devices! He even gave me a PearPhone XT Plus and PearPad 4! I asked him if he had any new red Pear Products, and he gave me these to give to you!" she replied. Jade hugged her little sister, touched by her kindness. "Wow, Jade...you're being really nice. Maybe you should take your sister everywhere with you," Tori joked. Jade shot Tori a look. "Ha. Ha. Very funny," she replied sarcastically. Jade began getting up from the table. "Jadey! Where are you going?" Brooke asked. "I'm gonna get something to eat from the Grub Truck," Jade answered. "Want to come with me?" Brooke shook her head. "No, it's okay! I want to talk to your friends more!" she replied. "Alright, kiddo," Jade said. She patted Brooke on the head and headed towards the Grub Truck.

When Jade came back with her food, Brooke and the group were talking about the movie that Brooke was starring in. "No way! The director said we could visit the set?!" exclaimed Tori. "Yeah! He said you guys could visit whenever you want...as long you don't disrupt the cast and crew," Brooke said. Jade sat back down next to Beck and started eating. Brooke looked at Jade's plate. "Ooh! French fries!" she exclaimed, taking a fry from her sister's plate. The gang continued talking and eating until their next classes started.


	5. Theatrical Makeup

After lunch was over, Jade and Brooke went back Jade's locker. Jade swiftly put her combination in and unlocked her locker. "I have Theatrical Makeup with Cat next," Jade said. "Awesome! Makeup is so cool!" Brooke said excitedly. Jade took out her makeup supplies and notebook. "Ready to go?" she asked, as she closed her locker. Brooke nodded. She and Jade headed to the makeup department. "Hey, Miss Mister, this is my little sister, Brooke," Jade told the Theatrical Makeup teacher. Miss Mister smiled and said hi to Brooke. Jade and Brooke took a seat next to Cat. Brooke leaned close to Jade and whispered, "You have a teacher named Miss Mister?" Jade chuckled. "Yeah, it's kinda weird. Isn't it?" she replied. Miss Mister got up from her desk and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Okay, class! Today we will actually be applying makeup. You all need the makeup designs that you've been working on for the last few days. Remember, you should have one design that involves a mask, one design of an animal, and one design of whatever you want. If you do something with hairstyles or wigs, you might get bonus points. Alright, go find yourselves people to work on and get to work!" Miss Mister said.

"Jade! Who are you gonna do makeup for?" Cat asked. Jade thought for a moment. "Umm probably Beck, Tracy...and I don't know who the third person would be," Jade answered. Brooke jumped up and down and tugged at Jade's sleeve. "Can I be one of your models?!" she asked. Jade smiled. "Sure, kiddo...why not?" she responded. "Phooey! I wanted to use Brooke!" Cat whined. Brooke turned to Cat. "Can I be both of your models?!" she asked. Jade and Cat looked at each other for a second. "Well Miss Mister said she just needs to check that you applied the makeup correctly. Jade, what do you want to use Brooke's face for?" Cat said. Jade thought for a moment. "I guess I'll use her for my miscellaneous design," she told the redhead. "Kk! I'll use her for my mask and miscellaneous designs," Cat said. "I'm going to get Beck and Tracy; they both have free periods now. Then I'm gonna start doing their makeup. So, you can do Brooke's makeup first," Jade said, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Okay, Brooke! Just sit on this stool and I'll do your makeup!" Cat said. Brooke hopped onto the make up stool. Cat studied Brooke's face and grabbed her makeup supplies. "Well you don't really need any concealer or foundation...so I'll start with your eyes," Cat explained. She grabbed her eye shadow and began working. After she applied the some eye shadow, Cat applied a different shade of eye shadow and blended it with the first. She then applied eye liner, mascara, and lipstick. She stepped back to get a look at Brooke's made up face. "It looks perfect!" she squealed. She went to get a curling iron and some hair extensions. When she came back, Cat curled Brooke's wavy hair a little bit. After she finished curling Brooke's hair, she looked at Brooke's face and hair from different angles. "Okay! I just need to add the final touches, and I should be finished!" Cat exclaimed. She clipped blue and green hair extensions into Brooke's hair. She then put a fake eyebrow and nose piercing on Brooke's face. "Voila! I'm done!" she said. "Don't look in the mirror! I'll be right back!" she told Brooke. Cat scampered away. After a few seconds, she returned with Jade. "Cat! I was in the middle of applying a mask onto Tracy's face! This better be important!" Jade said, annoyed. Cat grinned. "Don't worry you'll love it. It's totally worth it!" she squealed. Jade sighed. Cat turned Brooke around, so that she was facing Jade. "Ta da!" she exclaimed in a singsongy voice. Jade'a mouth dropped open. "Oh my god..." Jade whispered. She put her hand over her open mouth. "Beck! Come here!" she shouted across the room. Beck got up from his chair and walked over to Cat, Jade, and Brooke. "Look!" Jade said, pointing to Brooke. Beck looked at Brooke, and his mouth dropped open too. Before anyone could say something, Tracy came over. Her mouth also dropped open when she saw Brooke. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. Seeing the crowd, Miss Mister came over. "What's going on here- WHOA!" she said, looking at Brooke. Confused about everyone's reactions, Brooke had a puzzled look on her face. "What?" she questioned. Beck picked Brooke up and held her face next to Jade's. Everyone gasped and studied the two. "What's happening?" Brooke asked. Cat giggled and snapped a few pictures of Jade and Brooke, who was still being held next to her sister's face by Beck. "You guys are twins!" she squealed happily. Miss Mister grabbed a hand mirror and showed Brooke her reflection. Brooke gasped. "Holy cow! I look like Jadey!" she exclaimed. "Guys! Check this out!" Tracy announced to the rest of the class. The students crowded around Beck, Jade, Brooke, and Cat. Everyone gasped or had a shocked look on their face when they saw Brooke and Jade. They stared for a while then got back to work. "Good job, Cat! You get an A+ for your miscellaneous design," Miss Mister said, before going away to help another student. "She looks really awesome, Cat," Jade said with a small smile. Beck put Brooke down and he, Jade, and Tracy went back to work. "I look so cool!" Brooke told Cat. Cat giggled, "Thanks!" She took a few more pictures then removed Brooke's makeup and hair extensions.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jade finished Tracy's make up and got it checked by Miss Mister. She came over to Cat, who was turning Robbie into a bunny. Brooke watched quietly. "Hey, kiddo! Ready for me to do your makeup?" Jade said to Brooke. Brooke nodded and hopped off of her stool. "Let's go!" she said to Jade, grabbing her sister's hand and skipping back to Jade's makeup station. Jade lifted her tiny sister onto a tall chair and looked back at her design. "Are you ready to become a vampire?" Jade asked. Brooke nodded enthusiastically. "You are going to be the most adorably terrifying vampire on Earth," Jade said. She applied makeup on various places on Brooke's face to make her look undead. Then she applied some eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara. Jade paused to look at what she'd done so far. She grabbed a tin of red lip stain and applied it so that it looked like Brooke's lips had blood on them. She also added some lip stain to the left corner of Brooke's mouth, making it look like blood was coming out of the girl's mouth. She stepped back and admired her work. "You look awesome," Jade told her sister. "Can I see myself?" Brooke asked. "Not yet...I just need to add one more thing," Jade answered, holding up two tiny prosthetic fangs. She gently put the fangs in Brooke's mouth. "Smile," she told Brooke. Brooke gave Jade a big open mouthed smile. "Perfect!" Jade said. "Take a look!" She held up a mirror in front of Brooke. "Whoa! I look scary! I love it, Jade!" Brooke exclaimed. Jade leaned down next to Brooke's ear. "You should go scare Beck," she whispered. Brooke giggled ,and Jade helped her get down from her chair. Jade took out her phone and started filming. She and Brooke silently snuck up behind Beck who was playing Tappy Bird on his phone. Brooke looked at Jade, who nodded. Brooke creeped a little closer to Beck. "ROAR!" she screamed. Beck flinched then spun around quickly. He look at the tiny vampire standing in front of him. He knelt down in front of Brooke and started laughing. Brooke looked at him, confused. "Why didn't you scream?!" she questioned. Beck stared at the tiny girl, trying to contain his laughter. "Sorry, kiddo. Nothing scares me!" he said to Brooke. Brooke crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "What about _bears_?" she questioned sassily. Beck shook his head. "Nope." Brooke thought for a second.

"How about _spiders_?"

"Nope."

"_Witches_?"

"Nope."

"_Burgers_?"

"No- wait! Burgers?"

"Yeah, the bad guys that steal stuff and break into people's houses!"

"You mean burglars?"

"Same thing...kind of...not really. What about _snakes_?"

"I had a pet snake when I was younger!"

"Seriously?! Okay umm..._rip currents? Sharks? Fire? Zombies? Frankenstein? Poisonous jellyfish? Rhinos? Sharp objects?_"

"Nope, sorry!"

Brooke sighed, "I give up!" Beck smiled, still trying not to laugh again. "Wait! What about Jade when she's not wearing any makeup?!" she questioned. After hearing that, Beck could hold it in any longer, and he burst into laughter. Jade shot him an annoyed look. "Hey!" she exclaimed. Brooke walked back to her and gave her sister a big hug. "I'm just kidding! You're actually really pretty and not that scary," she said sweetly. Jade rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle. "Aren't you a little comedian?" she said half sarcastically. Brooke smiled cheekily. Cat came over to Jade, Beck, and Brooke. "I'm ready to do Brooke's makeup again!" she said cheerfully. Brooke turned towards Cat. "Roar!" Brooke said. Cat shrieked. "Oh my god! You're a baby vampire! You're so cute!" she exclaimed. Brooke pouted. "I'm supposed to be scary!" she complained. Cat giggled. "You're like a little baby bunny...with fangs!" Brooke frowned. "I thought I looked pretty scary," she said very matter of factly. "Sorry, kiddo! You're just too tiny to be scary," Beck said. He ruffled Brooke's hair. "Grrr..." she said, baring her "fangs" at Beck. "Wait! Do that again! I want to take a picture," Jade said. Brooke jumped into Beck's arms. "Did THAT scare you?" she asked as Beck held on his right hip. Beck started laughing more. "Okay, now make a really scary face, Brooke," Jade said. Brooke bared her fangs again. Beck couldn't stop laughing. Jade took a couple of pictures. "Beck! Quit laughing! You're not supposed to look happy," Jade said. Beck stopped laughing. Jade took another picture. The photo showed Brooke the not-so-scary vampire being held by Beck who had an awkward look on his face because he was trying to hold in his laughter. Miss Mister came over to Jade. "Roar!" Brooke exclaimed. Miss Mister looked at Brooke and almost burst into laughter, like Beck. She tried to remain professional looking, but the tiny girl trying to look scary was pretty funny. "Nice job, Jade. I love the way you made her lips look bloodstained. Congratulations you get an A+ for your miscellaneous design," she said. "Let me just remove her makeup, and then she's all yours," Jade told Cat. Cat smiled. "Kk!" she chirped. Jade removed Brooke's makeup while Beck held her. Once Brooke's face was makeup free, Beck and Jade brought her over to Cat. "Here's your little makeup model," Beck said, placing Brooke down on the stool at Cat's makeup station. "Yaaaay!" Cat exclaimed. Beck and Jade went back to Jade's workspace as Cat got started with her last makeup creation.

"Ok! You are going to look terrifying when I'm done!" Cat said. She quickly got to work and began attaching a zombie mask to Brooke's face. Unlike the zombie mask that Cat had made for Tori, this mask was skin colored with greenish tints. It was supposed to look like Brooke's face was decaying and falling apart. After a while, Cat finally finished applying Brooke's mask. Brooke was unrecognizable under the mask. "Eek! You look so scary!" Cat shrieked as she took a picture. She turned Brooke towards a mirror. Brooke jumped out of her seat when she saw her face. "Is that really me?!" she exclaimed. She touched her face and felt the latex mask. "I'm gonna show Jade!" she announced to Cat. Brooke took off towards Jade. "Kk!" Cat called after her.

* * *

Brooke snuck up behind Jade, who was studying Beck's face. "Braaaaiiinnnsss!" she said in her best zombie voice. She jumped in front of Jade. Jade screamed and recoiled backwards. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed with her hand over her racing heart. "Am I scary now?" Brooke asked. Beck chuckled and tapped his phone. "I am so glad I got that on video!" he said. Brooke whipped around towards Beck. "Hey! How'd you know I was gonna scare Jade?" she questioned. Beck chuckled, "I saw you in the corner of my eye." "Wow, Brooke! Cat did a good job. You look horrible!" Jade said. Brooke smiled. "Thanks!" she said. Cat came over, and she took Brooke by the hand. "Come! Let's show Miss Mister!" she said, pulling Brooke along with her. Miss Mister looked at Brooke and nodded. "Nice, Cat! The mask looks like it was applied well. Can you please shake you head so that I can see if the mask stays on or not?" she said. Brooke shook her head, and the mask stayed on. "Excellent. Cat, you're officially finished for the day," Miss Mister said. Cat clapped and jumped up and down, "Yay!" Miss Mister left to look at Jade's makeup job. Jade proudly showed her teacher Beck, who now looked like a lion. Miss Mister talked to Jade for a few minutes then left. Jade left the room to get some more makeup remover. "Come on, Brooke! I'll remove that mask for you," Cat said.

* * *

After Jade had finished removing her boyfriend's lion makeup, she and Beck walked over to Cat, who was still trying to get Brooke's mask off. "Cat, why does my little sister still look like a horrifying zombie?" Jade asked. "Ummm..." Cat said nervously. Suddenly, Tori and André entered the room and joined the group. "Hey guys! Who's ready for—OH MY GOD!" Tori said, noticing Brooke. Robbie came into the room and joined everyone. "I think I finally got all of this bunny makeup off—Holy chiz! Zombie child!" he said, also noticing Brooke. "Please get this off of my face!" Brooke pleaded. "CAT!" Jade exclaimed, "Get this mask off her face!" "I'm trying! It won't come off!" Cat replied. She dabbed rubbing alcohol around the edges of the mask and tried to peel it off. "It's not coming off!" she shrieked. "I've tried everything! I tried rubbing alcohol and like a bajillion types of adhesive remover! It needs to be loosened, so I can peel it off!" Brooke began to get really worried. It was showing on her face and through the mask.

"What kind of adhesive did you use?" Tori asked, digging through Cat's makeup supplies. "Oh my god, Cat! Not again..." she exclaimed. Cat shrieked nervously. "Not again? What's that supposed to mean?!" Jade questioned. "One time I let Cat do my makeup, so she wouldn't fail her class, and she put a zombie mask on my face...with Grizzly Glue," explained Tori. "CAT!" Jade yelled. "I'M SORRY! THE BEAR WAS JUST SO CUTE AND DISTRACTING!" Cat screamed. "What's Grizzly Glue?" Brooke asked anxiously. Jade walked closer to her scared little sister. She stroked Brooke's silky hair, trying to assuage the poor child. "Grizzly Glue is a really strong adhesive," André said. "Trina says it's like an industrial cement," Tori added. "How do you get it off?! Am I gonna be stuck like this forever?!" Brooke shrieked. Everyone looked at each other, knowing that the Grizzly Glue solvent wasn't sold in stores. Jade put her arm around Brooke's tiny shoulders and sighed.

"Umm...why don't you, Beck, and Cat go get some Wahoo Punch from the vending machine?" she said. Brooke shook her head. "I don't wanna go into the hallway looking like this!" she exclaimed. Jade bit her lip nervously. She spotted a brown paper bag and grabbed it. She also grabbed her scissors. She cut out two holes and drew a smile with Cat's hot pink lipstick. She walked back over to Brooke and placed the bag over her head. "There. Now no one can see your zombie mask," Jade said. "You cut the eyeholes too low," Brooke said. Jade took the bag off of her sister's head and cut out another set of eyeholes from the other side. She drew another hot pink smile on the paper bag before putting it over Brooke's face again. "Is that better?" she asked. The bag crinkled as Brooke nodded. "Now do you want to get some Wahoo Punch with Beck and Cat?" Jade asked. Brooke sighed, "Okay." "I'll even give you a piggy back ride," Beck said, trying to cheer up the small child. He bent down so Brooke could get onto his back. "Hop on," he said. Brooke climbed up onto Beck's back and held on. "To the vending machines!" Beck announced. He, Brooke, and Cat left the room.

* * *

"Do you still have the solvent?" Jade asked Tori. Tori shook her head. "Sorry! Sinjin asked if he could have the rest, so I gave it to him," she replied. Jade ran her hand through her raven hair. "Maybe he still has some left over. Why did he need?" Jade said. "I've learned that it's best not to ask why when it comes to Sinjin," Tori stated. Jade shrugged, "Fair enough." Robbie held up his PearPad. "Well according to my PearPad...If Grizzly Glue comes into contact with a person's skin, it shouldn't cause any side effects...as long as the person isn't allergic to it," he said. Jade whipped around towards Robbie. "What happens if the glue gets near someone who's allergic ?" André asked. Robbie swiped his screen and held it back up. "If the glue gets near those places, the person would be breathing in the fumes of the glue. The chemicals could cause eye irritation, skin irritation, fainting, headaches, dizziness, lightheadedness, blurred vision, confusion, drowsiness, chills, shaking, shortness of breath, wooziness, and painful breathing," he answered. Jade tried not to panic and started pacing. "I'm gonna call Sinjin and ask if he has any solvent left," Robbie said. He took out his PearPhone and dialled Sinjin's number. He talked on the phone for a few minutes, then hung up. "Good news! Sinjin still has some solvent left, but it's not a lot," he informed everyone. "Me, Robbie, and Tori can get the solvent!" André volunteered. Jade stopped pacing and looked at everyone. "I'll go get Brooke," she announced. The group ran out of the room in opposite directions.

* * *

Beck and Cat were drinking cans of Wahoo Punch while Brooke sat quietly with the paper bag still covering her head. "Tori, Robbie, and André are getting the solvent from Sinjin. Come on!" Jade announced. Brooke stood up, and Beck and Cat set their cans down. Then they followed Jade. The four raced back to the classroom, getting there seconds before Tori, Robbie, and André arrived. André held up the solvent. "We have the solvent!" he announced. He rushed over to Jade and Brooke. Jade quickly unscrewed the solvent's cap and used a cotton ball to dab the solvent around the edges of the zombie mask. Cat also helped dab. They waited a few seconds before peeling parts of the mask off. Jade dabbed more solvent under Brooke's eyes and upper lip. Cat dabbed solvent on each side of Brooke's nose and chin. Eventually, Cat and Jade were able to get the entire mask off.

"I'm normal again!" Brooke exclaimed. She touched her face, relieved that she could feel her smooth skin instead of the latex mask. "Well...today was...unique. I loved it! I wanna come back tomorrow!" Brooke said. Jade smiled and patted her little sister on the head. "If you come tomorrow you can meet Sikowitz," Beck said. Brooke's mouth dropped open. "Really?!" she exclaimed. Tori nodded, "Yup!" "Sweet!" Brooke exclaimed. The gang gathered their belongings and left.


	6. Ballet Class

~ The Next Day ~

* * *

Jade had decided to bring Brooke to school with her again. Andrew was at school, and she knew her father would hurt Brooke. Plus, Helen liked Brooke, and she said that she could come to Hollywood Arts anytime.

* * *

After showering, Jade slipped into a fitted black shirt and a black skater skirt made out of leather. In the other room, Brooke put on tribal print top and coral colored denim shorts. She knocked on the bathroom door, knowing Jade was inside, getting ready. "Come in," Jade said. Brooke pushed the door open and stepped into the bathroom. "Can you please do my hair?" she asked, holding up her hairbrush and a few hair ties. "Sure thing, Brookie. Let me just finished putting on my makeup," Jade answered. "Okay!" Brooke said. She went back into Jade's room and sat on the bed, waiting. A few minutes later, Jade appeared. "How do you want your hair done?" she asked. "French braided pigtails!" Brooke replied. Jade sat behind Brooke and began brushing her sister's silky hair. She carefully parted it in the middle and deftly plaited each side. "How's that look?" She asked Brooke, holding up a mirror. "Perfect!" Brooke squealed. "Thank you!" She hugged her big sister. She and Jade gathered their belongings and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Brooke ate some cereal, and Jade had a bagel with cream cheese. After eating, the two sisters left for school.

* * *

"What classes do you have today, Jade?" Brooke asked, as her sister drove. Jade had finally figured out how to install Brooke's carseat, so that's where Brooke was sitting. "Umm...I have ballet and after that I have math, then gymnastics...well it's actually tumbling. Then I have stage fighting, and acting with Sikowitz," she said. Jade choose ballet, because she knew that Brooke had been taking ballet, gymnastics, and tumbling lessons since she could walk. Jade took ballet for a couple years before she decided to focus more on singing, but she started doing ballet again because Brooke begged her to. She had been taking gymnastics classes since she was three and Brooke wanted to do gymnastics so she could be "just like Jadey." However, Jade stopped taking ballet and gymnastics after Brooke went to New York.

Their father was more that happy to sign Brooke up for ballet lessons. He let his children take whatever lessons or classes they wanted to because it meant they'd be out of the house.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "_You_ take ballet and tumbling?" she asked. "Well it was ballet or gym class, and I have to take tumbling if I want to take stunt classes. Actually, I have stunt class tomorrow," Jade answered. Brooke nodded, "Good choice!" She gave her older sister a thumbs-up. Jade smiled. After a 20 minutes drive, Brooke and Jade arrived at Hollywood Arts.

As they entered the building, Helen was exiting. "Oh hey, sugar!" she greeted, waving to Brooke. Brooke smiled and waved back. "Hi, Helen!" she greeted back politely. Jade stopped at her locker, put her school bag inside, and took out her dance bag. She and Brooke headed to the girls' changing room in the dance wing. "Do you have to put your hair in a bun like I do?" Brooke asked. Jade nodded, "Well, the teacher prefers buns, but as long as you have your hair up, she doesn't complain." Jade took off her shirt and skirt, revealing the black leotard and flesh coloured tights that she was wearing underneath her clothing. "Hey Brookie, do you happen to have your leotard and dance shoes with you? I can ask the teacher if you can join the class," Jade said. "It's funny that you ask that! This is the backpack that I bring to dance and gymnastics," Brooke replied. She dug through her bag and pulled out a black leotard and pale pink tights. Jade smiled. "Aren't you Little Miss Prepared?" she joked. "Do you want me to the bathroom and help you get changed?" Brooke nodded. Jade took Brooke to the bathroom. There was no way that Brooke was going to change in front if people. She was okay with changing backstage because she knew everyone, but she felt uncomfortable getting undressed in front strangers.

* * *

Brooke and Jade came back from the restroom, with Brooke now donning a black leotard and pink tights. Jade slipped her ballet shoes on, and Brooke did the same. Brooke's hair was fine, since it was in pigtails, but Jade's hair was down. "Hey, do you have an extra hair tie? I can't find any in my bag," Jade said. Brooke reached into her bag and pulled out a black hair tie for her sister. "Here," she said, handing the hair tie to Jade. Jade quickly tied her hair up into a messy bun, and then she and Brooke went to the ballet studio. "Hi, Mrs. Howard. This is my little sister, Brooke. Is it okay if she joins the class today?" Jade said as she entered the class room. Mrs. Howard looked at Brooke, who smiled politely. "I don't need some amateur holding up the class," she said. Jade was about to respond with a rude comment, but Brooke started speaking before Jade could say a word. "With all due respect, ma'am, I'm not an amateur. I've been doing ballet since I could walk," Brooke said. Mrs. Howard scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Show me three pirouettes, three fouetté turn, and an illusion turn," she ordered. Brooke distanced herself from Jade and Mrs. Howard, giving herself room to dance. She pirouetted, then seamlessly transitioned into fouetté turns, before ending with an illusion turn. Jade snickered under her breath. Mrs. Howard looked shocked. "You've proved to me that your able to join this class without holding us up. Good job, kid," she said, before walking to the front of the ballet studio and beginning class. "You showed her," Jade whispered to Brooke. Brooke giggled, and she and Jade took their places on the dance floor.

"Okay, ladies! We're going to warm up at the barre then work on turns and different poses."

* * *

Once the class was warmed up, Mrs. Howard separated the class into two groups: Turn and Poses. Jade and Brooke were put in the poses group. Mrs. Howard worked with the poses group first. "So ladies, we've been working on flexibility. And during the last few classes, we've been working on two different moves. Does anyone remember what they are?" she said. Jade raised her hand. "Yes, Jade?" she said. "Leg extensions and scorpions," Jade answered. "Does anyone remember or know what they look like?" Brooke raised her hand. Curious about what else the tiny girl knew how to do, Mrs. Howard called on Brooke. "Well, this is a leg extension," Brooke said, standing up and demonstrating. Mrs. Howard nodded. "And this is a scorpion," Brooke said, grabbing her left leg and pulling it over her head. "Good!" Mrs. Howard said. Brooke sat back down. "Okay, I'd like you to work on those two poses. But don't worry if you have trouble, some people are more flexible than others while some people are better at turning and vice versa. Get to work!" Mrs. Howard instructed, before going to help the turning group.

* * *

The girls began stretching and working on their poses. Jade sat in a split, stretching. Brooke sat in a split next to her. "Do you think I should work on my leg extension or scorpion first?" Jade asked her little sister. "Scorpion, they look cooler," Brooke answered. After stretching for a bit, Brooke and Jade stood up and began working on their scorpions. "How's this look?" Jade asked, trying to hold her scorpion. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and stumbled out of the pose. Brooke clapped. "It looked really good...until the last part," she said. Jade smiled, and she and Brooke continued working until Mrs. Howard told everyone to rotate groups.

* * *

Now Jade and Brooke were working on turns. "What kind of turns are you working on?" Brooke asked. "Fouettés and pirouettes. She wants us to work on doing more turns in a row," Jade answered. "Coolio," Brooke said. "Can you count how many pirouettes I do?" Jade asked. Brooke's nodded, "Sure!" Jade positioned herself and started turning on her dominate right leg. Brooke sat on the floor and counted quietly every time Jade made a full rotation. Jade started losing momentum, which made her turns slower, and then she finished gracefully. "How many was that?" she asked Brooke. "Wow! That was a lot! You did 24 pirouettes!" Brooke replied. "I beat my record!" Jade said proudly. "What was your record?" Brooke asked. "Seventeen," Jade answered. Brooke stood up and asked Jade to count for her. "Ready?" Jade asked. Brooke nodded. "1...2...3...and go!" Brooke began pirouetting on her right leg, which also happened to be her dominate leg. As she lost momentum, Brooke landed her turns so she wouldn't fall out of them. "How many was that?!" she asked Jade. "Seventeen...pretty good, kiddo," Jade answered. "Hey! I did the same number of turn that you did before you broke your record!" Brooke said. Jade high fived her little sister, and they worked on their turn until class ended. As they walked out of the ballet studio, Brooke and Jade talked about dancing.

"If you want you can leave your leotard on if you want. It's part of the tumbling attire," Jade told her sister. "Okay, can I take my tights off and put on a pair of dance shorts on over my leotard?" Brooke asked. "That's what I'm doing," Jade responded. She and Brooke went to the bathroom, took their tights off and slipped on a pair of spandex dance shorts. Then, they put their clothes on over their leotards. They stopped at Jade's locker, so Jade could get her math supplies and put away her dance bag.

* * *

After Jade introduced Brooke to her math teacher, Mr. Rollins, she and Her sister took their seats. "Their is a warm up on the board! Please start working on it," Mr. Rollins said. Jade took out a piece of scrap paper and started scribbling numbers. Brooke worked on a math worksheet that her homeschooling tutor sent. Neither Jade nor Brooke liked math very much. However Jade was pretty good at math while Brooke struggled with it. Mr. Rollins checked the students' warm up answers and homework then he started teaching. Jade and Brooke worked diligently for the duration of class. After math class was dismissed, Jade and Brooke headed to tumbling with Beck, André, and Tori.


	7. Tumbling Class

Jade went to tumbling class early so, she could introduce her sister to the teacher and ask if she could join. The tumbling teacher, Hal agreed to let Brooke join, but to be safe, he tested her abilities first. Jade and Brooke walked away to warm up.

While Jade and Brooke were warming up, they were joined by Beck and André. "Hey Jade! Baby Jade..." André greeted. "Hi André! Hi Beck!" Brooke greeted. "Oh right! I forgot that little Brookie does gymnastics!" Beck said. Brooke nodded proudly. Shortly after André and Beck had arrived, Tori entered the class. "Hey guys! Who's ready to tumble?" Tori greeted cheerfully. "Don't you two look cute!" Beck said, noticing Jade and Brooke's matching leotards. Jade rolled her eyes. "Do you guys take stunt classes with Jade? Or just tumbling?" Brooke asked. "Everyone in this class takes stunt classes. There's another class for people that just do tumbling," André answered. The group chatted with each other until Hal started class.

* * *

"Hello my terrific tumblers! I'd like to welcome our new classmate, Elise Meyers! She just graduated from Intermediate Tumbling, and now she's joining our Advanced Tumbling class!" Hal announced, gesturing to a very tall girl, who waved. "I'm going to put you in groups, so you can spread out and work on different things. Alright! Lilly, Ashley, Kelsey, Brandon, Jackson, and Coco: you are going to be Group 1. Group 2: Jade, Mini Jade, Beck, André, Tori, and Elise! And finally Group 3: Alex, Wes, Brody, Kimmy, Callie, and Greyson! Remember the rules! Never be afraid to ask for a spotter, don't try any moves that you are unfamiliar with how to execute safely or any moves that are above your skill level, make sure that you ALWAYS have a spotter if you need one, make sure you have adequate space before performing move — be mindful of your body and those around you — and most importantly have fun!" Hal said. Each group went to a different area of the tumbling room, making sure that they were far away from the other groups.

* * *

"Brooke, this is Elise. She's in our stunt and stage fighting classes," André said, introducing Elise to Brooke. "Hi!" Brooke said. Elise stared at Brooke. She knew Brooke looked familiar, but she couldn't remember where she knew the tiny girl from. However, Elise did happen to remember that she hated the tiny child with burning passion. "Hello," she said curtly. Brooke awkwardly waved at the imposing person, who was still staring her down. Elise was a very tall and muscular girl; she was even taller than Beck. She reminded Jade of Sheema, the Yerbanian prisoner. "Okaaaaay...so what do you all want to work on?" Beck asked, trying to break up the tension.

"Round Off Back Handspring Back Tucks!"

"Same!"

"Flips and aerials!"

"Back tucks!"

"I kinda wanna work on my Round Off Back Handspring Back Tuck too," Beck said, adding to the list of what everyone wanted to do. "Brooke, do you have your front and side aerials?" Beck asked.

Elise exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Why is this kid even here?! We don't need her slowing us down!" Elise exclaimed. Jade glared at her rude classmate, but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want Brooke seeing her angry. "Actually, I do have my front and side aerials...and my front tuck. I just got my Round Off Back Handspring Back Tuck, which is why I want to work on it. I almost have my standing back tuck, so I'd like to work on that too," Brooke said politely, ignoring Elise's rudeness. Elise scoffed. "Mhmm suuuure," she said sarcastically. "I just got my front aerial and back handspring! I don't even have my front tuck yet, let alone a back tuck! How the fuck can this little dwarf almost have her standing back tuck?!" Jade quickly covered Brooke's ears. It was extremely easy to set Elise off. She was hot-headed and had a very short temper. Plus, for some reason, she never liked Jade very much.

Brooke put her hands on her hips. Jade still kept her hands over Brooke's ear, knowing that Elise has a pretty explicit vocabulary — especially when she's angry. "I am NOT a dwarf! I was just born too early. Ever since I was born, I've always been small," Brooke said, trying to stand up for herself. Elise knelt down and stuck her face in Brooke's face. "Hey, you little shit! I hope you know that I can snap you in half like a twig!" She snapped a pencil in half right in front of Brooke's terrified face. "So don't you sass me, midget! Or you may end up like this." She shoved the broken pencil halves in Brooke's face. Jade pulled Brooke close to her and protectively wrapped her arm around her sister. "Hey! What's your problem, beanstalk!? Yeah...I can make up names too! She's a little kid! Leave her alone! She never did anything to you!" Jade exclaimed. Elise stepped closer to Jade, towering over her. She cracked her knuckles loudly. "What was that, West?! You wanna go, slut?!" she responded angrily. She inched closer and closer to Jade and Brooke. Jade backed away, her arms still wrapped protectively around her little sister. She didn't like physical altercations. She experienced enough violence at home with her father. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Ladies!" Beck exclaimed, putting himself between Jade and Elise. Brooke looked at Jade. "What's a slut?" she asked innocently. Jade patted her head. "It's a mean word to call a girl. Never repeat it," she replied. Satisfied with Jade's answer, Brooke nodded and didn't ask any more questions. Elise was fuming and breathing heavily. "Settle down!" Tori said. "Can we please just work on our tumbling?" André asked, trying to move on. Elise backed off a little. "Fine, let's just tumble now!" she agreed, still angry. The group began working.

* * *

There was a lot of tension between Elise and the rest of the group. Everyone was keeping an eye on her, making sure that she wasn't going to attack Jade or Brooke. "I'm gonna do a back handspring! Move!" Elise ordered. Beck, Jade, Tori, André, and Brooke quickly backed up and gave Elise room. Elise jumped backwards and did a single back handspring. Elise walked right up to Brooke and stuck her face in Brooke's face again. "I'd like to see you top THAT, dwarf!" she said, challenging the tiny girl. Brooke leaned closer to Jade and Beck. The tiny girl was determined not to let Elise get the best of her. She walked a few feet away from the group. She took a running start, hurdled, then did a round off. Immediately after landing her round off, Brooke jumped backwards and did six back handsprings then ended with a back tuck. Elise's mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it because she didn't want anyone seeing how shocked she really was. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not impressed," she said snidely. She walked in front of her group and started running. She hurdled, then did two side aerials in a row. She started running again and did a front aerial, but she stumbled after landing. She glared threateningly at the group, making sure that they weren't laughing about her stumbling. Brooke stepped forward. She gave herself plenty of room before doing four standing side aerials in a circle. She then did a standing front aerial. She lost her balance during the take off, but managed to rebalanced herself when she landed. Knowing that Brooke obviously had more skills than her, Elise quit challenging the kid. "I'm gonna be nice and let you win, so you don't go crying to your mommy," she said, her voice filled with arrogance. "My Mommy's dead! SO HA!" Brooke responded. The group stared at Brooke. Only Beck knew that Jade and Brooke's mother was killed in a drunk driving accident. "Okaaay then! I'm going to practice my Round Off Back Handspring Back Tuck," Beck said, changing the subject. Everyone watched Beck execute his Round Off Back Handspring Back Tuck. "How was that?" Beck asked, after completing the move. "You didn't take a running start or do a hurdle before you did the round off. That's pretty impressive! Good job, Beck!" Brooke told him. Beck ruffled Brooke's hair. "Thanks kiddo!" he said.

Tori and André stepped forward and distanced themselves. Tori was a few yards in front of André. She stood to the left of André so that they weren't directly in front of each other. The two began running. They hurdled, then did a front tuck. Next, the did round offs into back handsprings and finally, they landed with a back tuck. Their group clapped. Tori and André liked to call it "tandem tumbling" whenever they executed moves with each together.

"I'm gonna do my standing back tuck," Jade said. "Do you need a spotter?" André asked. "Thanks. But I just got it, and I need to practice it without a spotter," Jade said. Brooke hugged her sister. "You got this, Jadey!" she said encouragingly. Jade smiled at her sister, then walked away, so she could have space. She stood for a moment, mentally preparing herself. She jumped backwards and flipped in the air. When she landed, her group (except Elise) cheered loudly. "Nice!" André complimented. Brooke jumped up and down, clapping. "That was so awesome, Jadey!" she enthusiastically told her sister. She held up her tiny hand. Jade high fived her little sister. "_That was so awesome, Jadey_," Elise mocked under her breath. Brooke immediately stopped jumping up and down excitedly. Everyone in the group heard her mocking Brooke, and an awkward silence fell upon them. Jade glared at Elise. Brooke quietly held up her tiny hand and high fived her sister. Brooke and Jade decided to ignore their classmate's rudeness. Brooke turned to everyone. "Can I try my standing back tuck?" she asked. "Can someone spot me first? Then, I wanna try it by myself." "I'll spot for you," Beck offered. He and Brooke have themselves some room. Beck knelt down on one knee. Normally, people stand when they're spotting, but since Brooke was so tiny, he was allowed to kneel. Brooke got into her starting position, and Beck put his right hand on her lower back. "I'm gonna count to three. Ready?" he said. Brooke nodded. "1...2...3!" Brooke jumped backwards, with Beck's left hand on her hamstring, rotating her through the air. Beck quickly repositioned his hands for Brooke's landing. Everyone sans Elise clapped. "Wait actually can I have a spotter again?" Brooke asked. Jade took Beck's place as Brooke's spotter. She placed her right hand on her sister's lower back. "Ready? One the count of three..." Jade said, "One." Her left hand hovered at Brooke's hamstring, ready to help her flip. "Two," Brooke said, she stood in her starting position. "Three!" they said at the same time. Brooke jumped backwards and Jade helped her sister complete her rotation in the air. Jade put a hand on Brooke's stomach and a hand on her lower back, so she could help her land. Brooke landed swiftly and gracefully. "Good!" Jade cheered. Brooke took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready to try it by myself now!" she announced. Beck and Jade knelt on each side of Brooke, so that they could catch her in case she fell. Brooke mentally counted to three before she jumped backwards and flipped. She landed successfully. "I did it!" she exclaimed excitedly. Elise scoffed and roll her eyes. "Beginner's luck! Let's see you do that again!" she challenged. Brooke took a deep breath before she tried her standing back tuck again. She successfully executed the flip again. The group cheered again while Elise just glared. The group practiced for a while until Hal told everyone to join together.

* * *

"Alright, from what I saw, I thought that you all had improved a lot! Now it's time for a little bit of competitive fun! For the last ten minutes of class we're going to have a Tumble-Off! Let's start off with two people first. Each person will do a few moves. Then the class will vote on who goes to the next round. Do we have any volunteers?" Hal said. No one volunteered. "Well jeez! Don't all volunteer at once," Hal said sarcastically. Still, no one volunteered. "Alright! Get in a circle!" Hal instructed. The class got into a circle, and Hal was in the middle. He spun around, pointing his index finger. He stopped, and his finger was pointing to Brooke. "Mini Jade, would you like to participate?" he asked. Brooke timidly nodded and joined Hal in the middle of the circle. Elise immediately perked up and volunteered. "Alright! Elise, step right up!" Hal said. Elise walked to the middle of the circle and smugly smirked at Brooke. The rest of the students sat against the wall. "Who wants to go first?" Hal asked. "The dwarf does!" Elise volunteered, shoving Brooke in front of her. Jade glared at Elise again. Brooke walked to the middle of the floor, while Elise and Hal joined the students against the wall. "Whenever you're ready, Mini Jade," Hal said. Brooke nodded. She did three standing side aerials in a row, then a standing front aerial. She began running and did a round off into five back handsprings, ending with a back tuck. For her final move, Brooke wanted to do her standing back tuck. She looked at Jade who was using hand gestures to tell her not to do it. She ignored Jade, because she wanted to prove herself. She took a few deep breaths. She closed her eyes, jumped backwards, and flipped. She stumbled on the landing, but kept her balance and didn't fall. The class cheered loudly. She skipped to Jade and sat on her big sister's lap. Elise walked to the middle of the floor. She did a standing side aerial then took a running start and did a front aerial. She did a single back handspring. Even though she was no where near getting her back tuck, she was not going to let a five year old kid look better than her. She's seen people do back tucks many times, and she knew the motions, but she's never attempted it. She hasn't even tried a front tuck. She took a deep breath and went for it. She jumped backwards, but didn't have enough momentum to complete the flip. She hit the mat with a loud thud. Hal ran over to her. "Elise! Are you okay?" he asked, trying to help the large girl up. Elise elbowed him in the stomach and got up herself. "I'M FINE!" she shouted. Hal had a very stern look on her face. "What was that?! I never taught you how to do a back tuck! That was reckless. You could have been seriously hurt! Brooke was allowed to do one, because I saw her successfully and safely complete the move several times!" he scolded. He turned around, remembering the rest of the class. "Class is dismissed! Goodbye students," he said, "Elise, I'd like to speak with you right now.


	8. Stage Fighting Class

~ After Lunch Time ~

* * *

After eating lunch with Robbie and Cat, André, Beck, Brooke, Jade and Tori went to their stage fighting class. They entered the room and saw their teacher moving a break-away table. "Hey Steve!" Tori greeted. Their teacher's name was actually Russ. His students always said that he looks like a Steve, so he just let them call him Steve. He was a guest teacher until he was offered a full time teaching position. Now he's the stage fighting teacher. Steve turned around to greet the kids. He and Brooke noticed each other. "Russ!" Brooke exclaimed, running into Steve's arms. Brooke was the only one that called Steve by his actual name. "Brookie? What are you doing here, kiddo?" Steve said, hugging the tiny child in his arms. The gang stared at Steve and Brooke, confused. "I was the stunt and stage fighting coordinator for Concrete Angel. I worked with little Brookie a lot. The musical has a lot of abuse scenes, so they hired me to work with the cast. It's a pretty dark musical, and Brooke was always lightening the mood and keeping everyone positive," Steve explained. "You never told us that you were working on Brooke's musical!" Jade said. "Yeah! You just said you had a special project and left," Beck added. Steve shrugged. "Sorry guys! The musical hadn't even been announced. I had to be all hush-hush about it," he told everyone. A few other students entered the room and greeted Steve. "It's really ironic running into to you, Brookie. Today we're actually going to be working on scenes from Concrete Angel. Brooke, would you mind helping with class today?" Steve asked. "Sure!" Brooke answered.

Elise walked through the door and gave the group death glares, especially Jade and Brooke. Steve began class, still carrying Brooke in his arms. "Hello class! I have a very special guest with me today. Say hello to Brooke!" he said. The class waved and said 'hi.'

Suddenly it clicked. Elise remembered where Brooke was from. Brooke was the kid that got the lead role instead of her cousin, Becky. She and Becky claim that Brooke stole the lead, but in reality the director thought that Becky was too big and intimidating to play a tiny and scared little waif. Elise also auditioned for the musical but she wasn't cast in it. Becky did happened to get a part in the musical — as one of the bullies. This made Becky and Elise angry — to them, she was the kid that ruined their lives — and they've resented Brooke and her success ever since.

"Little Brooke and I worked together in the Broadway musical, Concrete Angel. She had a lot of stage fighting scenes. Today we are going to work on scenes from the musical. I'm putting you into groups, and I'm giving each group a different scene. You have all of class to work on the scenes. I removed the stage directions because I'd like to see how you interpret the scenes. Try to incorporate the stuff that I've taught you into the scenes. I'll be walking around and checking in on you throughout class. The group that does the best job will have their scene made into a video. Let me know if you need help. Brooke will be helping you with your scenes, and you may use her in your scenes if you'd like too. Jade, Beck, Tori, and André: you are Group 1. Maddy, Bryan, Cole, and Giana: you are Group 2. Elise, Freddie, Nina, and Greyson: you are Group 3. Okay, chop chop! Get to work. I will be working with Group 3 first. Brooke, will you work with Group 1 first?" Steve said. Brooke nodded and skipped over to Jade, André, Tori and Beck.

* * *

"So the characters in our scene are...Sophie: five year old child of Lisa and Wallace, Dream Losa: mother of Sophie; wife to Wallace, Wallace; haunting Sleeping Lisa's dreams: father of Sophie; husband to Lisa, Sleeping Lisa: asleep during scene, and Mystery Guy: identity concealed," André listed, reading off the character list. "Well, clearly Brooke should be Sophie," said Tori. The group agreed. André wrote Brooke's name next to her character's name. Everyone talked for a bit and assigned roles. Jade was playing Dream Lisa. Tori was playing Sleeping Lisa. Beck was playing Wallace, André was playing the Mystery Guy, and of course, Brooke was playing Sophie. They read their lines together before deciding how to block the scene and incorporate stage fighting. After discussing the scene for a while, the group finally worked out their scene's details. Tori would be in the back, sleeping restlessly on a bed and mumbling her lines as if she were having a nightmare. She'd wake up, screaming, at the end of the scene. Beck would begin abusing Brooke's character and delivering his lines threateningly and violently. He'd then become violent towards Jade's character and shout at her. André would follow Jade's character around, and he'd ominously and spookily say his lines. Brooke would be cowering, and crying. She'd also run to Jade at one point, and she sings a little bit before she "dies." Jade would also cower and try to protect herself from Beck's character. She'd become guilt stricken when Brooke's character dies. The group decided that they wanted the dream to be a combination of a look into the future and a guilt trip.

They group ran through their scene a few times before Brooke had to help Group 3. Before Brooke left, they showed Steve their scene. He critiqued it and gave them some pointers. Then he went to help Group 2. Working with Elise made Brooke very uncomfortable, so she made sure that she kept her distance at all times. After working with Group 3, Brooke helped Group 2. Since Group 2 decided not to have her in their scene, Brooke spent her time practicing scenes with Group 1 and Group 3.

* * *

"Alright! Everyone! Time's up! You have 30 minutes to go to the Prop Room and Costume Room and get stuff for your scenes! You may also use break away props. After your 30 minutes are up, we will be performing in the Black Box Theatre. Please come back wearing your costumes, so we aren't wasting time changing. I'm going to film your scenes, and people can view them and vote on The Slap. Group 1 is going first, then Group 2, and finally Group 3 is going last. Okay, go!" Steve said. The groups rushed out of the room. Groups 2 and 3 headed straight for the Prop Room. Group 1 decided to avoid the chaos, so they went to the Costume Room.

Tori, Beck, Jade, and André looked through racks of costumes. "Brooke, you wore a pale blue dress with ribbons in your hair right?" Jade asked. Brooke nodded. Jade had seen Brooke perform on Broadway, so she was somewhat familiar with the musical. Brooke began looking through the costumes, trying to find a dress that looked like her character's costume. Tori decided to wear a worn out t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. Jade was wearing a long flowing white night gown, so she'd look more dreamlike. Beck wore a suit, because his character was a wealthy businessman. André wore a black knee length trench coat, a black fedora, and a pair of black sunglasses. Although they found hair ribbons for Brooke quickly, the group had a difficult time finding a costume for Brooke. She was an extremely tiny child, and most of the costumes were sized for high school students. Beck, Jade, and Brooke were looking at one rack of small dresses, while Tori and André looked at separate dress racks. "This is the smallest dress I could find," Tori announced, holding up a casual pale yellow sundress. She help it up to Brooke to see if it would fit. Beck shrugged. "Have her try it on," Beck suggested. Tori took the dress off its hanger and helped Brooke slip it on over her clothing. The dress hung loosely on Brooke and kept falling off. "Okay...waaaay to big!" Tori concluded. She helped Brooke take off the dress and put it back where she found it. "We'll think of something," André said. "Let's go to the Prop Room now." As the group left, Group 2 and 3 entered the Costume Room. Beck and André found a bed, while Tori and Jade found other small props. Brooke helped Tori bring the smaller props into the Black Box Theatre. André, Beck, and Jade carried the bed into the theatre. They began setting up their stage, since their group was performing first. The stage was set up to look like a cheap, dingy motel room. They still didn't have a costume for Brooke, so they asked Steve for help. "Hey Steve, we can't find a costume for Brooke," Jade said. Steve thought for a moment. Then he had an idea. "I'll be right back!" he announced before he left the theater.

Steve returned, carrying a tiny and tattered pink dress. He handed the dress to Brooke, who went to the bathroom to change. "That's perfect!" Tori exclaimed. "Where'd you find that? We looked everywhere," Beck asked. Brooke came back into the theatre. "Russ! How'd you get this dress? It fits me almost perfectly, except it's a little big," she said. Steve ruffled the child's hair and smiled. "It's actually the dress that one of our prop/stunt dummies wear," he said. "Are you guys done setting up?" "Yup!" André answered. Steve looked at his watch. "Awesome! You guys have like 15 minutes to chill out," he said. He left the theater to tell the other groups that they had 15 minutes left.

* * *

Tori, André, Beck and Jade stood and talked with each other. They were playing on their phones. André showed everyone a picture of the new guitar he bought with Brooke's gift card. Brooke tried to jump and see the picture too. "I can't see!" she complained. André picked her up and set her down on a nearby table. "There you go, Baby Jade," he said. Even though Brooke was still shorter than everyone else, she could now see the picture. "Whoa! Cool guitar!" she told André. "Awww! She's still shorter than all of us!" Tori exclaimed. Jade snapped a picture of André standing by the table with Brooke standing on it.

"Whoa! That's a breakaway table! Why are you standing on it?!" Steve exclaimed as he entered the theater. "I couldn't see, so André put me on the table," Brooke responded. Steve raised an eyebrow. "Wait...the table didn't break! I guess you're too light to make the table collapse, Brookie," he said. "But please get down, just to be safe." André helped Brooke get off the table. A few minutes later, the rest of the class entered. They sat down. Tori got into the bed, while the rest of her group took their places. "It's time to perform your scenes! First up is Group 1!" Steve announced, before going into the wings. He clicked a remote which made the camera start filming. "Action!"

* * *

Beck, Jade, and Brooke held their poses like statues as Tori tossed and turned in the bed. Once Tori settled back down, Beck and Brooke began to move. Beck stood at an angle and acted like he was hitting Brooke. Steve played the hitting sound effects from backstage. Brooke reacted after each time she was "hit." Jade stayed like a statue, watching Beck and Brooke, but doing nothing.


	9. Concrete Angel Scene

**[Scene]**

**Beck: You are a rotten, useless little kid!**

**Brooke: You're hitting me, Daddy!**

**Beck: GOOD! YOU DESERVE IT!**

**Brooke: I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to interrupt your meeting!**

**Beck: (He picks Brooke up) Are you giving me attitude? (He begins shaking her)**

**Brooke: No, Daddy! I'm sorry!**

**Beck: (He drops Brooke) That tears it! (He pulls Brooke by her hair to a corner upstage left) Now stay there! **

**\- slamming door sound effect -**

**Beck: (He walks angrily offstage)**

**Brooke: (She sits with her back to the audience and cries softly)**

**Tori: (She begins to toss and turn again, but settles down)**

**Jade: (She runs to Brooke)**

**Tori: *sleep talking* I'm sorry, Sophie. I'm so so sorry.**

**Jade: (She kneels down next to Brooke and hugs her)**

**Brooke: *still crying* Mommy?**

**Jade: (She picks Brooke up and rocks her gently) I'm here. **

**Brooke: (She clings onto Jade and cries) **

**Beck: (He enters stage right and furiously makes his way towards Brooke and Jade) Lisa, what are you doing!?**

**Tori: (She flinches in her sleep)**

**Jade: Wallace! **

**Beck: (He angrily steps closer to Jade) WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THAT THING?! You know that you're not allowed to interfere with my disciplining! **

**Jade: She was alone and crying in that dark, dirty basem— (She gets cut off by Beck)**

**Beck: (He cuts Jade off) I told you to get rid of that child. But what did you do? You kept it and ruined my life! Now all you do is coddle that kid! (He rips Brooke out of Jade's arms and pushes her to the ground)**

**Jade: (She tries to help Brooke, but Beck stops her)**

**Beck: (He knees Jade in the stomach) Stay away from her! She needs to grow up!**

**Jade: (She holds her stomach and moans in pain) She's five years old!**

**Brooke: (She runs offstage and into the left wing)**

**Beck: (He starts to stage punch Jade) **

**Jade: (She cowers and tries to block Beck's punches)**

**Beck: (He stops punching Jade) Ugh, I'm gonna go watch the game now. (He shoves Jade out of his way and exits stage left)**

**Jade: (She exits stage right and returns to the stage, now rolling a suitcase, then she breaks down and cries) I can't do this anymore. (She pulls herself together and rushes across the stage, exiting stage left)**

**Tori: (She restlessly moves around in the bed)**

**Beck: *shouting offstage* Lisa? Lisa! Where are you?! Come on, baby! Let's make up! (He runs on stage, noticing that Jade is "gone") Quit playing games with me, bitch! I know you're here! (He runs off stage to look for Jade)**

**Brooke: (She enters stage left and looks around for Beck) Daddy? Why are you shouting?**

**Beck: (He stomps back onto the stage, carrying a beer bottle and sees Brooke) Why are you out of bed!?**

**Brooke: I heard you yelling.**

**Beck: Where's your mother?**

**Brooke: (She shrugs) I don't know.**

**Beck: (He grabs Brooke's shoulders and shakes her) Don't you lie to me! **

**Brooke: I don't know!**

**Beck: (His character notices that one of the cars is missing) What happened to our second car?!**

**Brooke: Maybe mommy went to the store.**

**Beck: (He realizes that Jade has left him) She left!**

**Brooke: When will she come back?**

**Beck: (He's getting more angry with each passing second) This is your fault! You made her leave! **

**Brooke: (She steps back) No, I didn't.**

**Beck: (He smashes his breakaway bottle on the side of Brooke's face) You little liar! **

**Brooke: (She tries to run away but Beck catches her) I'm not lying!**

**Beck: (He begins to stage choke Brooke) Tell me where she is!**

**Brooke: (She struggles to breathe) I don't know where mommy is!**

**Beck: (He stops and drags Brooke by her hair offstage) *offstage* You know what happens to little girls that lie to their fathers?**

**Brooke: *offstage* No...**

**Beck: *offstage* This! (He "stabs" Brooke.**

**-stabbing sound effect-**

**Brooke: (She screams)**

**Beck: (He continues to "stab" Brooke) **

**-multiple stabbing sound effects-**

**Tori: (She flinches with each stabbing sound effect)**

**Beck: *shouting offstage* Now tell me where she is! (Brooke doesn't respond) Get up! (Brooke still doesn't respond) Sophie, stop! This isn't funny! Wake up! Godammit! Wake up! **

**-slapping sound effect-**

**Brooke: (She takes one last weak breath) I'm sorry, Daddy. (She "dies")**

**Beck: (His character realizes that he just killed his own daughter) Shit! Shit shit shit! What am I going to do with it!?**

**Jade: (She enters the stage, rolling her suitcase) **

**-ringing phone-**

**Jade: (She answers her cellphone) Hello?**

**Beck: *offstage* Lisa...**

**Jade: Wallace? I don't want to talk to you anymore! Goodb— (She gets cut off by Beck)**

**Beck: (He cuts Jade off) *offstage* She's dead.**

**Jade: What?**

**Beck: *offstage* She's dead. *stuttering* I-I-I k-killed her.**

**Jade: You did what?!**

**Beck: *offstage* You have to come back and help me hide its body! **

**Jade: I'm calling the police!**

**Beck: *offstage* You better not do that or you'll be sorry!**

**Jade: (She hangs up the phone and calls 911)**

**-police sirens-**

**André: (He creeps onto stage behind Jade then stands behind her) This is your fault.**

**Jade: (She screams and turns around) Who are you?!**

**André: You killed that little girl.**

**Jade: (She backs away from André) Get out of here! Leave me alone!**

**André: Your daughter is dead because of you.**

**Jade: Seriously, if you don't get out right now, I'm calling the police again. **

**André: You could have done something! But instead you abandoned your child and left her with that monster. **

**Jade: No, this isn't my fault. There was nothing I could do.**

**André: She's gone...FOREVER!**

**Jade: Stop!**

**André: (He continues to accuse Jade's character and blame her for Brooke's character's death) **

**Brooke and Beck: (They enter the stage) André Brooke, and Beck: (They surround Jade)**

**Beck: (He yells at Jade)**

**Brooke: (She cries) **

**André: (He blames Jade) **

**André, Brooke, and Beck: (Their voices overlap until they're just a loud mess of words)**

**Brooke: Why didn't you do anything, mommy? You could've saved me! He killed me, mommy! Now I'll never go to first grade or get married or become a grandma! Why didn't you love me enough to do something, mommy?**

**Jade: (She drops to the ground with her hands over her ears)**

**André, Brooke, and Beck: (They are still talking over each other)**

**Jade: Stop! Please! JUST STOP IT!**

**Tori: (She shoots up in the bed, panting) *screaming* "I'm sorry!" **

**Everyone except Tori: (They stop talking and freeze)**

**Tori: I'm sorry, Sophie...(Her phone rings, and she answers it) Hello? (She pauses to "listen") She's dead?!**

**[End of Scene]**

* * *

Steve clicked his remote and the camera stopped recording. The group took their bows and moved their props out of the way for the next group, before sitting down.


	10. Elise Explodes

Group 2 had just finished performing. The class clapped, and the group moved their props then sat back down. Group 3 arranged their props, and Brooke got onto the stage to perform. Once everything was set up, they began their scene. Elise was playing Wallace, and Brooke was still Sophie. Their characters started the scene.

* * *

**[Scene]**

**Elise: Sophie, eat your food! **

**Brooke: (There is a plate of food in front of her) Daddy, I don't like spaghetti and meatballs. **

**Elise: You will eat whatever I put in front of you!**

**Brooke: But I'm allergic to the red sauce...**

**Elise: (She pushes Brooke's face into the spaghetti and meatballs) EAT IT! (She pulls Brooke's face up with her pigtails)**

Brooke was thrown off because Elise shoving her face into the food was not planned. She tried to keep going, even though her head hurt from getting her hair pulled. She went with it because she was scared that Elise would get mad if she stopped the scene.

**Brooke: (She is about to say her next line, but Elise smashes her face into the spaghetti again)**

**Elise: You are a rotten, stinkin', nasty little beast. **

Ever since she remembered that Brooke was the kid that allegedly stole her cousin's role, Elise's hatred and rage kept growing as each minute of class progressed.

**Elise: (She shoves little Brooke out of her chair)**

**Brooke: (She tries to stand up and say her next line)**

**Elise: (She puts her giant hand over Brooke's face and pushes her down)**

Elise stared at the helpless child in front of her. The fact that Brooke was trying to keep the scene going only made her more angry. Suddenly, all the rage that was building up exploded. Her punched Brooke square in the face. Her fist was almost as big as Brooke's entire face. Everyone gasped. Everyone was too shocked to react.

**[End of Scene]**

* * *

Brooke was punched so hard that she saw stars. Being the first ones to come out of their state of shock, Steve, Elise's group mates, Tori, Beck, Jade, and André ran onto the stage, crowding around Brooke. Steve quickly clicked his remote and stopped the camera from filming. Angry that Brooke was getting all the attention now, Elise charged at crowd. She reached out and tried to grab Brooke. Steve and her group mates had to restrain her. "Somebody get Helen and Lane!" ordered Steve. Two students ran out of the theater.

Beck scooped Brooke into his arms. Jade was examining her little sister's face. Brooke was still too stunned to react. She wasn't in any pain until her adrenaline began to wear off. When she finally snapped out of her shocked state, the immense pain in her face hit her like a ton of bricks, but she tried not to cry. Her nose was bleeding heavily, so her sister went to the bathroom to get paper towels. Tori and André were trying to cheer Brooke up, while Jade went to the bathroom to get some paper towels. When she came back, she gently wiped the tomato sauce off her sister's injured face. "OW!" Brooke screamed, as Jade tried to get some tomato sauce off her nose. Jade quickly stopped and took her hand away from Brooke's face. "Where does it hurt?" Tori asked. "Everywhere!" Brooke cried. Jade carefully washed the rest of the tomato sauce off of Brooke's face and dabbed then blood from under her nose. Suddenly, Robbie and Cat burst through the door. "Lane?!" Steve called. "No, it's Cat and Robbie!" Robbie responded. He and Cat ran to Brooke. "We saw the video on The Slap and came as fast as we could!" Cat said, "What was that all about?" She looked at Brooke and gasped quietly. "Was it just a stage fighting scene gone wrong or...?" Robbie began. He leaned Rex toward Jade's ear. "Or sabotage?" Rex said. Jade swatted Rex away. "Dang girl! Chill!" Rex said. Jade glared at Rex and Robbie, but turned her attention back to Brooke.

* * *

First Helen, then Lane entered the theater. "What happened?! Did Tori hit someone with a cane again?!" Lane exclaimed. Tori sighed, annoyed and rolled her eyes. Helen saw Brooke and went over to her. "Ooh, baby girl, what happened?" she questioned.

Since Brooke was too discombobulated to speak, André answered Helen's question. "Brooke and Elise were doing a scene," he began. "And Elise shoved Brooke out of a chair and pushed her down," Tori continued. "Then Elise punched Brooke in the face," Beck added. Helen looked startled. "She also shoved Brooke's face into spaghetti and meatballs, but we didn't know if it was planned or not," Jade finished. "It was NOT planned!" Brooke exclaimed unhappily. "Wait a second. Are we talking about Elise Meyers? Super tall and really muscular? Kinda butch?" Helen questioned. "Yeah, she exploded at Brooke last period too," Beck confirmed. "I talked to her yesterday about controlling her temper! I told her that if she didn't keep her temper in check, she'd have to go to mandatory Anger Management classes," Helen said.

Elise came charging at Brooke again after Steve and Lane stopped restraining her. They quickly caught her and restrained her before she could touch Brooke. "You said you weren't going to attack her again!" Steve exclaimed. "Let me at that little bitch! I'm gonna destroy her!" Elise yelled as she struggled to free herself. Beck protectively tightened his arms around Brooke. "I have another Saturday detention because of this dwarf!" Elise shouted. "I'm gonna kill this little shit!" Jade whipped out her PearPhone and dialled 9-1-1.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, my name is Jade West. I'm at Hollywood Arts High School, and one of my classmates is on a violent rampage."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Yes, she punched my sister in the face, and she's trying to attack her. She's making death threats."

"Alright, stay calm. We're sending a few officers to check out the situation."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Honey. Stay safe!"

Jade hung up. "The police are on their way!" she announced. Steve, Lane, and some of the students were struggling to keep Elise contained."Tell them to hurry!" Steve exclaimed. Elise kicked Lane in the shin and elbowed Steve in the groin. The other students couldn't restrain her and she broke free.

"Run!" Lane shouted to Jade, Beck, Tori, André, Robbie, Cat, and Brooke.

* * *

The group ran out of the theater and into an empty dance studio. "Get down and hide, so she doesn't come in here!" Beck instructed. Since the door could only be locked and unlocked with a key, they had no way of preventing Elise from entering. Everyone hid in a corner that couldn't be seen if someone was looking through the door's window. Elise shoved Helen down and out of the way and ran in the direction that the group went in. Because the dance studio was the closest room to the Black Box Theatre, Elise checked there first. She opened the door and walked in. The gang tried to stay as quiet as possible, hoping that Elise would leave. Elise scanned the room and caught a glimpse of Brooke's white hair ribbon. She rushed over to the corner where everyone was hiding. "AHA! I found you!" she exclaimed. "Eek! Guys, she found us!" a frightened Cat squeaked. Elise tilted her head to the side, cracking her neck. "West and the Dwarf! You bitches stay. Everyone else, GET OUT!" Elise commanded. "No!" Beck said calmly. Elise glared at Beck. "What did you just say, Pretty Boy?!" Beck remained calm and collected before repeating himself. "We're not leaving our friends in danger," André said. Elise whipped out a knife from behind her and pointed it towards the group. "Go. Now!" she ordered. "She has a knife!" exclaimed a terrified Cat. Tori patted the redhead on the back. "It's probably just a trick knife," she whispered. Elise pointed the knife at Tori. "Are you calling me a liar, Cheekbones?!" she questioned. Tori quickly shook her head, "No, not at all!" Elise stepped closer towards the group. "Please just leave! I don't want you guys getting hurt!" Brooke pleaded. Elise glared menacingly. "I suggest you follow the dwarf's advice," she growled. Slowly, everyone stood up. Then, all at once, they made a run for it in different directions. Even Beck ran, and he was still carrying Brooke. Elise ran after the group in the hallway. The hallway was just going straight, but three quarters of the way down, it split. It split into another hallway going left and another hallway going right. The group had three options, left, right, or straight ahead. Tori, Robbie, and Cat went left, André went straight, and Beck, Brooke, and Jade went left. Elise followed Beck, Brooke, and Jade. She grabbed another knife from the vest she was wearing under the suit jacket. "I found this knife throwing vest in the costume room! And now I have a bunch of knives just waiting to be thrown," she taunted. Beck and Jade ran in a zigzag pattern to minimize their chances of getting hit with a knife. Elise hurled the first knife, aiming for Jade's neck. The knife missed, but grazed Jade's left arm. Elise chucked her second knife at Beck, hoping she could bring him (and subsequently Brooke) down. The second knife missed and clattered to the floor. She pulled out a third and fourth knife. She threw both knives, hoping that one of them would hit somebody. The third knife grazed Beck's right calf, and the fourth knife grazed Brooke's cheek. She took out her last two knifes and hurled both of them again. Knife #5 grazed Jade's upper back, and knife #6 grazed Beck's left shoulder blade. Beck and Jade started to panic, because they were nearing the end of the hallway. Elise remembered that she had her backup knife and took it out. She hurled it as hard as she could. It missed both Beck and Jade by mere centimeters. Instead, it landed in the cork bulletin board on the wall in front of them. "Freeze!" a deep voice said. Back and Jade kept running, because they didn't want to take any chances, but Elise was distracted and slowed down. Two police officers chased after her and eventually caught her. When Beck and Jade knew that Elise had been caught, they stopped running. "Elise Meyers, you're under arresting for assault, making death threats, and attempted murder," one officer said. The second office read Elise her Miranda rights and hand cuffed her. "Let me go! That black haired slut with the colored highlights is Elise Meyers!" she lied. Neither officer believed her, and they took her to police station. Beck and Jade stood for a while, catching their breath. A third officer found them and walked over to them. "Are you kids okay?" he asked. Jade nodded, breathlessly. "Yes, officer. Thank you," Beck said. The officer noticed Brooke's bruised face and the kids' wounds from where the knives grazed them. "Son, your shoulder blade is bleeding," he commented. Beck felt his shoulder blade and saw blood on his hands. "It's nothing, a few of her knives just grazed against us," he responded. "Come on, let's get you three to a doctor," the officer said. The four people walked back to the Black Box Theater. They gathered their belongings and changed out of their costumes. Then the officer took them to the hospital.


	11. A Broken Nose

Beck and Jade had their injuries looked at and bandaged while Brooke was taken for X-Rays. The doctors wanted to determine whether or not she had a broken nose and/or other facial injuries. Beck and Jade waited for Brooke in the pediatric waiting room. Jade rested her head on Beck's shoulder. "This is my fault," she said. "No, it's not. Elise was bound to explode," he told his girlfriend. Guilt stricken, tears began to fall from Jade's eyes. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with a tissue that Beck handed her. "If I hadn't brought her to Hollywood Arts then none of this would have happened," she said. Beck stroked Jade's jet black hair. "But imagine what could've happened if you left her with your father," Beck said. He knew what Jade's father did to his children. He's seen Jade come to school with bruises and lame excuses for why she has them. He begged his girlfriend to get help, but she swore him to secrecy. Jade was quiet for a moment. "You have a good point," she finally said. Beck kissed her on the forehead, and the two continued to wait.

* * *

Several minutes later, a nurse took Beck and Jade to Brooke. Brooke was sitting up, talking to the doctor. "You two have a very lovely daughter," the doctor commented. Beck and Jade awkwardly looked at the doctor. "She's my little sister..." Jade informed him. "Oh..." the doctor mumbled. He showed Beck and Jade the X-Ray of Brooke's nose. "Her nose is indeed broken, and her right eye socket and cheekbones are bruised. I'm going to put her nose in a splint, just to be on the safe side. Luckily, her broken nose is minor, so she shouldn't have any deformities after it heals. It should heal in about 3-4 weeks," he said. "We also took some pictures for police records." He went through how to care for Brooke's nose and how to manage pain before splinting Brooke's nose. After Brooke's nose was splinted, the doctor told Jade to keep the splint on for at least 48-72 hours. He bandaged Brooke's scraped cheek and explained her other injuries and how to care for them. He gave Brooke a lollipop then discharged her from the hospital.

* * *

Beck and Jade decided that it was best for Brooke not to be around her father for the time being, so Jade and Brooke were going to stay in Beck's RV. Beck drove Jade and Brooke home, so that they could pack some clothing and toiletries and get changed. After they packed, Beck took Jade and Brooke to his RV. He parked his car and helped Jade and Brooke bring their belongings inside.

Beck set up his second bed, putting sheets on it for Brooke. He and Jade were going to share his bed. Brooke placed her pillow, blanket, and favorite stuffed an animal — a bunny that Jade gave her — on her bed. "If you need something, just wake me or Beck up. Don't worry, we won't get mad," Jade told Brooke. She tucked her little sister in and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Once Brooke was asleep, Jade crawled into bed with Beck. Beck protectively wrapped his arm around Jade.

"I love you, Beck."

"I love you more, Jade."

* * *

The exhausted teenagers quickly fell fast asleep, nestled close together.


	12. A Trip To The Mall

~ The Next Day ~

* * *

Jade awoke to a gentle tap on her shoulder. "Jadey?" said little Brooke. Jade mumbled something and rolled over. "Jadey?" Brooke tried again. Jade groggily opened her eyes and looked at her little sister. "Hey, Brookie," she said, still half asleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's up?" Brooke pointed to her right eye. "My face hurts and I can't open my eye!" she complained. Jade gently tucked a strand of hair behind her sister's ear. She toF a look at Brooke's bruised eye, which had swollen shut. "The doctor prescribed you some pain medicine," she said, "One sec." She got up and took out one of the pain pills. She set it on the table and got a glass of water for Brooke. "Can you swallow pills?" she asked. Brooke nodded. "I think so." She put the pill in her mouth and washed it down with a sip of water. "I think you and Beck should get married," she said out of the blue. Jade chuckled, "Oh really?" Brooke nodded. "Yep!"

Suddenly, Beck opened the door to his RV and entered. "Good morning!" he greeted. He set a plate of bacon and pancakes down. "I've brought breakfast!" he announced. "We were just talking about you," Jade commented, picking up a piece of bacon. Beck kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "I hope you were saying nice things," he joked. He picked up a piece of bacon and ate it. "Little Brookie here thinks that we should get married," Jade said. Brooke smiled and gave Beck a thumbs up. She nodded and moved her eyebrows up and down. Beck ruffled the little girl's hair and laughed. "Is that so?" he asked. Brooke nodded again. "But we're only sixteen...well Beck's actually seventeen," Jade told her. Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well duh! I know that. I mean when you guys are older!" she informed her older sister. Beck and Jade chuckled. "You should eat something, kiddo," Beck suggested. He pushed the plate of bacon towards Brooke. Brooke shrugged. "Nah, I'm not that hungry," she replied. Jade offered her a strip of bacon. "Come on! Just one piece," Jade said. Brooke took the bacon and broke it in half. "I'll eat half of it," she compromised, handing her sister the other piece of bacon. Beck picked up his PearPhone and turned it on. His screen was flooded with texts and notifications from The Slap. Tori, André, Robbie, and Cat had sent him texts asking if everyone was okay. Some of Beck's friends posted on his Slap page, asking if everything was alright. As he scrolled through the comments on his Slap page, he saw dozens of Northridge girls' posting things like 'OMG! I hope you're okay!' and 'Is everything okay?!' He chuckled at all the Northridge girls' posts. "What's so funny, Beck?" Jade asked, eyeing her boyfriend's PearPhone. "Nothing, just Northridge girls," he replied nonchalantly. Jade grabbed his phone and scrolled through the posts on Beck's Slap page. "I though you told me they stopped posting on your page!" she exclaimed. Beck took his phone back. "They probably just heard about what happened and freaked out a little. Chill, you know that those girls don't have anything on you," he said. Jade reluctantly accepted this and moved on. "What time is it?" asked Brooke. Beck looked at his phone. "Nine-thirty," he answered. Jade whipped around to face Beck. "We're gonna be late for school, Beck!" she exclaimed. Beck got up and gave Jade hug. "Relax, babe. School's been cancelled, because of what happened yesterday," he told her. Jade relaxed. "Well why didn't you tell me that?" she questioned, playfully slapping Beck's arm. "Sorry. Will a kiss make it better?" Beck said cheekily. Jade smiled, and Beck kissed her on the lips. "You're forgiven," Jade said.

* * *

After everyone was finished getting ready for the day, Beck invited Tori, André, Cat, and Robbie over to his RV. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Beck called. "It's meeee!" Cat responded cheerfully. Recognizing his friend's voice, Beck went to the door and opened it. Cat, Robbie, André, and Tori were outside. "Come on in!" Beck said, holding the door opened. Jade and Brooke greeted everyone. After seeing Brooke's bruised and swollen face, Cat gasped then shrieked really loudly. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, pointing to Brooke's face. Brooke turned to Jade. "You said I didn't look that bad!" she angrily told her sister. Jade gave Cat an annoyed looked. "You look fine. Doesn't she, Cat?" Jade said through gritted teeth. Realizing what she did, Cat answered back, "You look great!" André and Robbie took a seat on the couch, while Tori sat on the floor in front of them with Cat. "Baby Jade, what happened to your nose?" André asked. "She broke my nose!" Brooke answered. André gave her a sympathetic look and patted her on the head. "Aww! It's okay! One time I broke my nose after tripping over a rock with my scooter," Robbie said. "Well at least it's better now," Brooke told him.

Beck sat on his bed with Jade and Brooke sat on Jade's lap. "So what made Elise go nuts yesterday?" Tori asked. Everyone shrugged. "Your guess is as good as anyone's," Beck said. "She looked like she knew Brooke though," Jade said. She looked at Brooke. "I never saw that girl until yesterday!" Brooke said. The group discussed the incident for a while. "Well she was a really angry person. She was bound to erupt sometime," André said. Cat giggled and everyone looked at her. "Hehe...like a volcano," she commented. Ignoring her friend's random comment, Tori tried to change the subject. "Wanna do something?" she asked. "Like what?" asked Robbie. Tori shrugged, "I dunno." "We could go to the Green Meadow Mall," Beck suggested. Everyone agreed, so the gang got into their cars and drove to the mall.

* * *

Cat, Jade, and Brooke rode with Beck. Tori, André, and Robbie rode together in André's car. After a short drive, the two cars arrived at the Green Meadow Mall. Brooke had brought one of her Build-a-Buddy dolls with her and put it in her backpack. She and the doll looked very similar, and they had matching outfits on. By now, the swelling in Brooke's right eye had gone down, and she could open and close it. "Jadey?" Brooke asked. "Yes?" Jade answered. Brooke leaned closer to her sister. "What if people laugh at me?" she asked quietly. Jade smiled kindly at the tiny girl. "No one's gonna laugh at you," she replied. Brooke looked more pathetic than funny. She had a black eye, bruising on various parts of her face, and her nose was still in the splint. "Plus, if someone does try to laugh at you, they'll have to go through me first," Jade added with a wink. She helped Brooke unbuckle herself, and the two held hands as they walked into the mall.

* * *

The Green Meadow Mall wasn't very crowded because a lot of people were at school. The gang walked around, deciding where to go first. "Let's go to Build-a-Buddy!" Cat squealed. "Can we? I want to make my doll a friend!" Brooke asked. The gang agreed, and they walked to the Build-a-Buddy store.

"Hello and welcome to Build-a-Buddy! Will you be making a new best friend today?" greeted an employee. Brooke nodded. The store was filled his displays of 18 inch dolls. There were rows and rows of doll clothing and accessories. Along the walls, there were pre-made dolls, ready to be bought. Brooke took her doll out of her backpack and carried her around the store. There were also touch screens that allowed people to customize their dolls. Brooke and Jade went over to a touch screen. Brooke tried to look at the screen, but she was too short. Jade picked her up, so she could see the screen. Brooke pushed a green button on the side of touch screen. "I want to make my dolly a twin sister!" she told Jade.

"You have selected the Customize-a-Buddy option! Tap the screen to continue!" the touch screen said. Brooke tapped the screen. "Please select a face!" the device said. Brooke looked through all the faces, trying to make a decision. "Which one looks the most like me?" she asked her sister. "Hmmm..." Jade looked at the screen, then back at her sister. "Number 23," she answered. Brooke tapped option #23. "Now choose the facial details!" the touch screen said. Brooke choose blue eyes, peachy-pinkish lips, and no freckles. "Now choose the hair colour, length, and style!" the machine said. Brooke's hair was in between Jade's natural brown hair colour and her current jet black hair colour. She selected long dark brown hair with a slight wave to it. "Thank you! Push the red button if you are finished!" the machine said. Brooke was about to push the red button, but she overheard a conversation between a father and his little girl.

"But Daddy! It's my birthday!"

"I'm very sorry, Sweetheart, but we can't afford to buy a doll."

"But you promised!"

"That was before I lost my job. I'm really sorry."

"All my friends have Build-a-Buddy dolls from here! I'm the only one that doesn't have one! Plus, all their dolls look like them and I don't have any dolls to play with."

"How about I get you one next year?"

"You said that last year!"

"I know, but I didn't expect to get laid off. Come on, Sweetie. How about I buy you a ballon?"

"This is the worst birthday ever! You ruined my life!"

The little girl ran towards a display of dolls and began crying. The father followed his daughter and tried to comfort her. Brooke looked at Jade. "Come on, Brookie! Are you gonna push the button or not? My arms are getting tired," Jade urged. "Wait! Put me down," Brooke said. Gladly, Jade set her sister down. Brooke ran over to the crying little girl and her father, soon disappearing in the multitude of dolls, clothing, and accessories. Jade quickly took off after her.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Brooke," Brooke said, introducing herself to the little girl. She stuck her hand out. The little girl ignored her and cried harder. "I overheard your conversation," Brooke started. The little girl looked up at her now, still sobbing. "What's wrong with your face?" Brooke frowned for a second, but a smile returned quickly. "Sophie!" the father scolded. "It's okay. This mean girl punched me in the face," Brooke replied. The girl continued crying. "So your name is Sophie? That's cool! I was in a musical one time, and my character's name was Sophie," Brooke said. The crying girl looked at her again. "This girl is getting a doll, _and_ her daddy lets her do musicals and stuff! Why can't I?!" she said sadly. The father sighed. "Honey, I told you that when we have enough money, I'll be able to sign you up for acting lessons," he said. He turned to Brooke. "I'm sorry, kid. Are we in your way?" he apologized. "No, not at all! I overheard you guys talking, and I came over," Brooke responded politely. "Great! Now this girl knows we're poor!" Sophie said sadly. She began to cry again. Brooke sat next to the girl. "Well when I heard your conversation, you said it was your birthday," she said. "Yeah..." Sophie said. Brooke smiled. She asked how old Sophie was turning. "Six" Sophie answered. "So, I was going to get my doll, Elizabeth — I call her Lizzie for short — a twin sister today, but then I heard you and your dad talking. I decided that Lizzie doesn't need a twin sister because I already made her lots of friends to keep her company at other Build-a-Buddy stores. I decided that you should get a doll instead. She can keep you company, so you won't be sad anymore! Plus, nobody should ever be sad on their birthday!" Brooke told Sophie. Sophie sniffled and stared at Brooke. "Really?" she asked. Brooke nodded happily. "Really! Come on! I can help you make the doll of your dreams!" she said excitedly.

Suddenly, Jade found Brooke. "Brooke! Don't run away from me like that! Something bad could have happened to you!" Jade scolded. Brooke hung her head guiltily. "Sorry, Jadey. I didn't mean to scare you!" she apologized. Jade hugged her little sister. "It's okay, just don't do it again. Promise?" she said. "Promise!" Brooke replied. "Pinky swear?" Jade asked seriously. Brooke hooked her pinky with Jade's. "Pinky swear." Jade patted her sister on the back. "Did you finally pick out a doll yet?" she asked. Brooke shook her head. "I don't want to get a new doll anymore. I want to give my new friend, Sophie the doll instead," she responded. Jade looked at her little sister. "Are you sure?" Brooke nodded. "I'm sure," she confirmed. She held her hand out, and Sophie took it. The two skipped to the Customize-a-Buddy machine with Jade following close behind. The two girls customized a doll. Sophie pushed the red button, and a box came down a chute. The machine presented the doll, and the girls walked around to find an outfit for it. "Wow! She looks just like you!" Brooke exclaimed. Like Sophie, the doll had pale freckled skin, sage green eyes, and medium length straight blonde hair. Brooke and Sophie ran all around the store, trying to find the perfect outfit. Finally, they settled on a sparkly pink party dress, a birthday party hat, and pink heels. Sophie's dad agreed to buy Sophie the matching girl sized dress, so she and her doll could match. Even though she didn't get another doll, Brooke got the same sparkly pink dress that Sophie. She bought one for her and one for her doll. The two also got matching tiaras for themselves and their dolls. After making her purchase, Brooke and Sophie went into the changing rooms to change into their new dresses. They strutted out and posed with their dolls. Jade and Sophie's father took a few pictures. "Thank you so much, Brooke! This was the beast birthday ever!" Sophie said graciously. She and Brooke hugged. Jade and Sophie's father exchanged contact information, so that the girls could meet up again. "Bye, Brooke!" Sophie called, leaving the store. Brooke smiled and waved back.

"You know, what you did for that little girl took a lot of kindness," the cashier said to Brooke. "Thank you," Brooke replied sweetly. The cashier smiled and handed Brooke her receipt. Brooke and Jade said goodbye and left the store. They caught up with everyone else at the pet store, Totally Pets, which was a few stores down. Tori and Cat were looking at furry little hamsters, while Robbie and André were trying to talk to the parrots. Beck was waiting for Jade and Brooke at the front of the store. Beck looked at Brooke's ensemble and smiled. "You look like a princess!" he told the little girl. Brooke smiled and curtsied in reply. "Why are you guys in a pet store?" Jade asked. "Cat said she needed to get food for her brother's special gerbil," Beck replied. The three people walked into the store.

Brooke looked around the store, taking everything in. "Guys! I got the food for my brother's gerbil!" Cat announced. Beck rounded everyone up, and the gang left the pet store. They walked around for a few more hours before going to the food court.

* * *

After ordering their food, the group sat down in a booth. Across from them were two guys.

"Hey, Reggie!" one guy said. "What, Cleveland?" replied the other guy, Reggie. Cleveland, the first guy, pointed to Brooke. "Isn't that the kid that's starring in the new movie?" He said. Reggie squinted and studied Brooke as she walked farther away. "Yeah, that's her! It looks like she has something on her face...this could be good! Call Donny! He's gonna love this!" he said. Cleveland called Donny and within a few minutes, a man with a camera and some other guys arrived. "This better be good, because I've been waiting to see a celebrity since we got here!" Donny said. "Oh it's good," Reggie said. "See that little girl? That's Brooklyn West. Ya know the little Broadway singer that's gonna be in that new movie?" Cleveland continued. "And she looks pretty beat up!" "I think we could get a nice juicy story outta this one," Reggie added. Donny nodded, and the group of paparazzi and the press got out their cameras. He snapped a few pictures of Brooke. "We gotta wait until just the right moment," he told everyone. They closely watched the tiny girl.

* * *

"Jadey, can I throw this away?" Brooke asked, holding up her empty ketchup packet. "Sure," Jade said. She kept a watchful eye on Brooke as the little child walked to the trash can that was a few feet away. "Ok, now!" ordered Donny. He and the rest of his paparazzi group snuck up on Brooke. As Brooke turned around to go back to the table, the paparazzi and press swarmed around her. All kinds of cameras flashed in Brooke's face and dozens of microphones were shoved in her face. As soon as Jade saw Brooke being surrounded, she alerted everyone at the table, and they made their way over to help Brooke.

"Brooklyn, what happened to your face?"

"Brooklyn! Over here!"

"Hey! Brooklyn! Why are you in California?"

"Brooklyn, when is your movie coming out?"

"Over here! Brooklyn!"

"Did you have an accident on set?"

"Are you living in an abusive household?"

"Is your nose broken?"

Brooke tried to escape the circle of paparazzi, but she was closed in. "HEY!" Jade shouted. The paparazzi quickly looked at her, but focused their attention on Brooke again. Beck and Jade tried to push their way through the crowd of paparazzi. Other mall goers had stopped to see what the big commotion was about, and some of them joined the crowd.

"Brooklyn, look over here!"

"How did you hurt yourself?"

"Did someone do this to you because they were jealous?"

"Is it true that Angelina Jolie is going to adopt you?"

"Is Concrete Angel really going to be playing at a different Broadway theatre?"

"Can you comment on your movie character?"

"What can you tell us about the Stunt Double Scandal?"

Brooke tried to hide her bruised face and turn away, but she was surrounded. "Please! Leave me alone," she pleaded. The bright camera flashes and overlap of voices directed at her began to disorient her. She tried to shield herself, but she stumbled a bit. André, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Beck, and Jade were trying to shout over the paparazzi. Eventually Jade was able to push her way through. She grabbed Brooke in her arms and attempted to shove past the sea of cameras, flashes, microphones, and voices.

"Who's that, Brooklyn?"

"Is she your mother?"

"Do you even know this lady?"

"Do you have a sister?"

"Is she the person that injured you?"

"MOVE!" Jade commanded, elbowing a guy in the side. She finally pushed past the paparazzi and press, and she looked for an exit. The paparazzi followed her, making an even bigger scene. Beck, Tori, André, Cat, and Robbie caught up with Jade, and they tried to form a human barrier between Brooke and the paparazzi.

"Hey! Is that Andy Samberg?!" one paparazzo called out. "I am NOT Andy Samberg!" Robbie exclaimed back.

* * *

Eventually, the gang was to escape the mall. They rushed into their cars and drove away. Brooke was clinging onto Jade for dear life. "Who were those people?" she whimpered. Jade held her little sister and kissed her on the forehead. "They're called paparazzi. They take pictures of famous people, like you," Jade answered. Brooke frowned. "Well I did not like that!" she said. Jade hugged her little sister. "Don't worry! I won't let them ambush you like that again," she reassured Brooke. Brooke hugged Jade back, and the gang went back to Beck's RV.


	13. Class With Sikowitz

~ Two Weeks Later ~

* * *

Brooke's nose splint was gone, and all of her injuries had completely healed. Her father and Helen worked out a plan for her schooling. Brooke would study with her tutor in an empty classroom while Jade went to her classes. Brooke was also able to enrol in some acting and dance/gymnastics classes too. Beck and his family invited her and Jade to move in, so now she and Jade were living with Beck.

"Ow!" Brooke exclaimed as her older sister braided her hair. "Sorry, kiddo. I'll try to be more gentle," Jade apologized. She completed Brooke's fishtail braided ponytail. Brooke felt her braid and smiled. "Thanks, Jadey!" she said. "Ready to go?" Beck asked. Brooke nodded. She grabbed her backpack, and Jade grabbed her school bag. Then they left for school with Beck.

Brooke worked with her tutor in an empty history classroom throughout the day. She also attended dance and tumbling classes with Jade. She refused to take any stage fighting classes, even though Elise had been expelled and was currently in a juvenile detention centre. After Jade, Beck, Tori, and André finished their stage fighting class, it was time for acting class with Sikowitz. Sikowitz's class was one of the first classes that Brooke had joined. She loved being able to take classes with everybody. Once her tutor dismissed her, Brooke met Jade at her locker. Helen even let Brooke have Elise's old locker, which happened to be directly under Jade's locker. Brooke decided to decorate her with glitter and an ombré design. Her locker had various shades of purple glitter. It started out with white glitter at the top, and the glitter became dark purple at the bottom. She also added small LED lights that twinkled when she pushed a button.

Brooke opened her locker and put her books inside. Then she and Jade headed to Sikowitz's classroom. "Hey, Sikowitz!" Jade greeted as she entered the classroom. Sikowitz was writing on the board. He turned around after hearing Jade. "Hello, Jade," Sikowitz said. He greeted Brooke with a nod. "Fun Sized Jade." Brooke smiled at Sikowitz and said hello. After a few minutes, more students arrived. Tori, Cat, and Robbie came in. Then Beck and André came in. Once everyone was seated, Sikowitz began class.

"Drive-by-Acting exercise! You're all British people at a food court in the USA! GO!" Sikowitz instructed. Mock British accents filled the classroom.

* * *

**[Drive-by-Acting Exercise]**

**Beck: Blimey! What happened to all the barbecue flavoured crisps?!**

**Jade: My bloody food is taking too long!**

**Cat: Pip Pip Cheerio! Where is the lift?**

**André: This dimwit got my order wrong!**

**Brooke: These fish and chips are just the bee's knees!**

**Robbie: Ow! I sat on a fork and hurt my bum!**

**Tori: This blooming food is revolting!**

**[End of Exercise]**

* * *

After the Drive-by-Acting exercise, Sikowitz chose people to participate in a round of Alphabetical Improv. "Jade, Fun Sized Jade, and Beck come on up here!" he said. He pointed to Robbie. "Robbie, what's the setting" he asked. "A hospital," Robbie answered. Sikowitz clapped, "Excellent! Cat, we need a situation!" "A mystery disease that spreads quickly!" Cat replied with a giggle. Sikowitz clapped again. "Fantastic! And the scene begins..." he said.

* * *

**[Alphabetical Improv Scene]**

**Brooke: Achoo!**

**Jade: Bless you! **

**Beck: Cover your face with a mask, so you don't get us sick!**

**Brooke: Don't tell me what to do!**

**Beck: Ew! You're going to make me sick.**

**Jade: Fighting, is not the best thing to do right now!**

**Brooke: Gross! Someone just barfed!**

**Beck: Hospitals are so gross!**

**Brooke: I don't get why you're here then...**

**Beck: Just stay away from me! I don't want to catch the disease! **

**Jade: Keep your hands clean, so germ won't spread.**

**Beck: Let me have some peace for crying out loud!**

**Brooke: Maybe the doctors will find a cure!**

**Beck: Not gonna happen.**

**Jade: Oh, so now you're the disease expert?**

**Beck: Practically! I read all about it on SplashFace last night! There's a new vaccine available and I'm here to get it!**

**Brooke: Quick! Someone help me! I'm getting purple spots! **

**Jade: Really?**

**Brooke: Seriously! Come look!**

**Beck: Touch me and I'll sue!**

**Brooke: Uh oh! The purple spots are growing!**

**Jade: Vaccines might help!**

**Brooke: What are we waiting for? Give me the shot! **

**Beck: Xanax! I need a Xanax!**

**Jade: You need a Xanax?! She's the one with the purple spots!**

**Brooke: Zebra! I see a blue and pink zebra! **

**Jade: Are you having hallucinations?**

**Brooke: Bunnies! There are green and yellow bunnies hopping around with the zebra!**

**Beck: Call the doctor!**

**Jade: Doctor?!**

**-Sikowitz adds Robbie to the scene-**

**Robbie: Excuse me? What's going on?**

**Brooke: Feeling...kinda...funky (She "faints")**

**Beck: Good god! She fainted.**

**Jade: Hello! Can you hear me?! (She gently shakes Brooke)**

**Brooke: (She opens her eyes) I see a bright white light...**

**Beck: Don't go into the light!**

**-Sikowitz imitates a buzzer sound, and Beck sits back in his seat-**

**Robbie: Just stay with us!**

**Jade: Kid, keep breathing!**

**Brooke: Light...so...bright. Limbs...so...cold. (She "dies")**

**Robbie: Magic might be able to revive her!**

**Jade: Now would be a good time to have a magician around...**

**Robbie: Oh, well I'm also magician!**

**Jade: Please being her back to life!**

**Robbie: Quiet! I need absolute silence, so I can concentrate! ... Rallakazambo! (He points at Brooke and she comes back to life)**

**Jade: She's alive!**

**Brooke: Thank you!**

**Robbie: You're welcome!**

**-Sikowitz imitates a buzzer sound, and Robbie leaves the scene- **

**Jade: Ukeleles! **

**Brooke: Very confusing...**

**Jade: We can use them to drive the disease away with the power of song!**

**Brooke: Are you sure that will work?**

**-Sikowitz imitates a buzzer sound, and Brooke leaves the scene, meaning Jade has won the Alphabetical Improv challenge-**

**[End of Scene]**

* * *

"Congratulations, Jade! You are the winner of today's improv challenge," Sikowitz said. Jade went back to her seat, and Sikowitz taught for the rest of the class period.


	14. An Opportunity Of A Lifetime

After Sikowitz had finished teaching, he dismissed most of his students. Brooke, Jade, Tori, Cat, Robbie, André, and Beck to stayed behind. Brooke walked up to Sikowitz and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Sikowitz?" she said politely. Sikowitz turned around, "Yes?" "Do you know someone named Felicia Chapman?" Brooke asked. Sikowitz smiled. He nodded. "She's the woman I'm currently dating," he replied. "Why?" "Because she's a really close family friend and she used to be my agent before I moved to New York. And now she's my agent again since I'm back in L.A. She told me that she knows you," Brooke said. She was going to say something, but her phone rang. She took her phone out her bag and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brookie! It's Felicia! I have a wonderful opportunity for you! I already called your father, and he said that he was okay with you participating."

"Okay! Cool! What's the opportunity?"

"How would you like to go to Disney World?"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm working with Disney World. I'm in charge of promotion material, and they said they love it if a certain little five year old came to shoot some photos and perform! They want to broadcast it on national tv."

"Can I bring my sister?"

"Of course! You'll need someone to watch you because you father will not be accompanying you to Disney World."

"What about me and my sisters friends?"

"Sure! The more the merrier! They can be in the pictures too! Maybe they can even perform! What are their names?"

"Thank you so much! Their names are Beck, Tori, André, Robbie, and Cat."

"So are you in?"

"Definitely!"

"Excellent! I already sent you more information about it. It should be delivered to your house by 4 o'clock."

"Awesome! Thanks!"

"No problem, kiddo! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Brooke hung up,and everyone was staring at her. "Well?" Jade asked. Brooke shrugged. "Well what?" she replied. "Well who was that, and why'd you give them our names?" Jade questioned. "Remember FiFi?" Brooke asked. She called Felicia "FiFi" because she had trouble pronouncing her name when she was younger. Jade nodded. "Well she called to tell me that she had an awesome opportunity for me!" Brooke said. She told everyone about Disney World. "I still don't get why you told her our names," Tori said. Brooke put her hands on her hips. "I was getting there, Tori," she said. She continued telling everyone about what Felicia had told her. "And I asked if you guys could come too." Brooke smiled at the gang. Everyone gasped excitedly. "No way! Shut! Up!" Tori exclaimed. Brooke gave her a confused look. "I didn't say anything," she said. Tori was about to explain what she meant, but Robbie spoke. "So she really said that we can come to Disney World?" asked Robbie. Brooke nodded. The gang excitedly chattered about it for a while. "She said that she sent me information and that it should be in my mailbox by 4 o'clock," Brooke said. "What time is it now?" André asked. Beck looked at his phone. "4:01," he responded. "If you guys want, we can all hang out in my RV and look over the information together." The gang agreed and left to get their things.

* * *

~ At Beck's RV ~

* * *

"Okay, it says here that our weekly pay check will be...TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS?!" Tori said. Everyone gasped. "Holy chiz!" André exclaimed. Everyone quickly turned to the page Tori was reading in her information packet. Felicia had sent multiple copies of the packet. "So, it says that we're gonna be there from May 15th to August 15th. But they need us to be there by May 1st, for rehearsals," Robbie informed everyone. "That works out perfectly! Because it's during summer break, and we come back before school starts again," Beck said. "But school technically isn't over until May 31st," Jade said. The gang thought for a moment. "Hey! After April 25th, all academic classes are over. Until school gets out, only the theatrical classes continue for anyone that needs to finish up getting all their credits," André said. "Is everyone finished with their credits this year?" Everyone nodded. "Alright! We can talk to Principal Helen about it and see what we can do," Beck said. The gang read over the rest of the packets and talked about the trip.

* * *

~ Two Weeks Later ~

* * *

Everyone's parents had agreed to let them go to Disney World. Trina invited herself to Disney World. So she was coming too. Everything except travel expenses was being covered by Felicia and Disney World. Beck, Jade, and Brooke were staying at Cinderella's castle in the Magic Kingdom. Everyone else was staying at the Grand Floridian hotel, which wasn't very far from the park. The gang decided to take a road trip in Beck's RV to Orlando, Florida.

Cat ran up to Jade and Brooke and shrieked excitedly. "Guess what day it is!" she squealed. "Um, Tuesday?" Brooke replied. "No, silly! It's April 15th! Fifteen more days until Disney World!" Cat practically screamed. She jumped up and down excitedly. Annoyed with her best friend's, peppiness, Jade groaned loudly. "Cat, if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to Grizzly Glue your mouth shut!" she snapped. Cat immediately stopped jumping and frowned. She frowned. Brooke elbowed her sister. She gave Jade a stern look. "Jade, quit being a meanie head!" she told her sister. Jade sighed. "Sorry, Cat. I'm just really tired today," she apologized. "It's okay!" Cat said. She was back to her preppy, excited self. Seeing Tori at her locker, Cat skipped away to talk to her.

Jade and Brooke finished putting away their books then headed to dance class.


	15. Headed For Florida

~ April 25th ~

* * *

The gang already got Helen's approval to skip the last month of school, so that they could go to Disney World. Helen warned them that since they are representing Hollywood Arts, they should be on their best behaviour and not do anything stupid. This was there last day at school before they were heading to Florida.

* * *

After school was over, everyone went home a got their luggage. They met Beck at 4:30 pm. The group decided to leave early for the trip, so that they'd have a few days to relax and adjust to the three hour time difference before starting rehearsals. André, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Trina were staying in the RV, while Beck would be driving. Brooke and Jade were going to sit in the backseat of Beck's truck. Beck was super excited to drive. He couldn't wait to use the new pick up truck that Brooke had gotten him a few months ago. Beck had stocked his mini fridge with snacks and drinks. He made sure to buy an extra gallon sized bottle of water, just in case they got trapped in his RV again. Once everyone was situated, Beck began driving.

* * *

A few hours rolled by. Beck, Jade, and Brooke were chatting with each other. Tori and Cat were looking at pictures of their hotel. Trina was putting on makeup, Robbie was using his PearPad, and André was on the phone, trying to calm his frantic grandmother down.

The gang stopped for dinner along the way. After dinner they were back on the road again. "How much longer until we get there?" Brooke asked. "Well we left at 4:46, and now it's 8:22. So, we have still around 44 hours left," Beck replied. "That's like two days!" Brooke exclaimed. She pouted and put down her crayons. "Go to sleep. Time passes quickly when you're asleep," Jade suggested. "But I'm not tired," Brooke replied as she continued colouring. After a couple of hours, Brooke began getting sleepy. She rested her head on Jade's arm, snuggled up under the blanket that the two sisters were sharing. Jade and Beck continued talking with each other, but lowered their voices so Brooke could sleep.

* * *

Finally, at 10:21 pm, Brooke fell fast asleep. At almost midnight, Beck pulled into an RV campsite that he made reservations at earlier. He parked his RV and got out. He opened the backseat door and smiled at what he saw. Brooke was snuggled against Jade, sleeping soundly. Jade had her arm protectively wrapped around Brooke and was leaning against the window, asleep. He snapped a quick picture, and he decided not to disturb them because they looked so peaceful. He also didn't want to disturb them because Jade could get pretty scary when woken up from a deep slumber. He rolled down the windows slightly, so Brooke and Jade would have air and wouldn't get too hot. He locked his truck's door and put on the child safety alarm before entering his RV.

Tori, Trina, and Cat were sleeping on Beck's second bed. André and Robbie were asleep on Beck's couch, which could be turned into a bed. André and Robbie slept in opposite directions. Robbie's head was where André's feet were, and André's head was where Robbie's feet were. Beck quietly got into his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Brooke woke up at 5:32 am. She decided not to wake Jade up because she too knew how scary Jade got when she's woken up suddenly. She tried to quietly get out of the truck and see if Beck was awake. As soon as she attempted to get out of her seatbelt, a blaring alarm sound went off. Jade awoke with a start. She jumped up, forgetting that she was in a truck, and hit her head on the roof. Beck, André, and Tori ran out. Beck clicked his car keys and silenced the screaming truck.

"What happened?!"

"Is everyone okay!?"

"Jade? Brooke?"

Beck opened the car door and Brooke hopped out, followed by Jade. "I was trying to go see if anyone was awake. I didn't want to wake up Jade, because she's scary when people wake her up. I undid my seatbelt and all of a sudden, your truck started screaming. Sorry for waking you guys up," Brooke said sheepishly. Beck patted the tiny girl on the head. "It's okay, kiddo. I was already awake," he told Brooke. Jade crossed her arms. "I'm not that scary when people wake me up," she muttered. "Yes, you are!" Beck and Brooke exclaimed simultaneously. André stifled a chuckle, while Tori put a hand over her giggling mouth. "Let's go see if anyone else is awake," Beck suggested. He, Tori, Brooke, André, and Jade peeked into his RV. Cat and Robbie were still asleep. Trina, who had somehow ended up on the ground was asleep too, snoring loudly. "We should let them be," Beck said quietly, closing the door. "Let's get some breakfast at the dining hall," he suggested. Everyone agreed. So he went inside his RV and left a note on the door. Then the group walked to the dining hall.

The gang chatted for a while, before being joined by Cat, Robbie, and Trina. Once everyone was sitting down with their food, they chatted some more. "I'm gonna get more coffee," Jade announced as she got up from the table. She returned with a steaming cup of black coffee with two sugars. She let it cool down before taking a sip. Brooke noticed her sister drinking coffee and asked if she could have some. "You won't like it," Jade told her little sister. Brooke raised an eyebrow. "How come I won't like it?" she asked.

"You won't like the taste."

"Why not?"

"Because it's for big people."

"You're not THAT big!"

"I mean it's for older people."

"But I am older!"

"Oh really?"

"Last year I was four, and I turned five a few months ago. Now I'm older!"

"I'm talking about older people, like Me and Beck."

"Is it against the law for kids to drink coffee?"

"Well, no..."

"So why can't I try it?"

"You won't like the taste of it because it's not very sweet."

"But I don't only like sweet things. I also like sour or salty things!"

"Trust me, you won't like it."

"Yes, I will!"

"Fine."

Jade handed Brooke her coffee cup. Brooke took a sip, and her face immediately contorted in disgust. "EW!" she exclaimed. She stuck out her tongue and gagged. Jade chuckled. "I told you that you wouldn't like it," she said. The other people sitting at the table were trying not to laugh, or they were trying to stifle their laughter. "Why do you drink that stuff?!" Brooke asked. Jade shrugged. "I like the taste of it and it gives me energy," she answered. Brooke shook her head and rolled her eyes. She took a sip of her juice, preferring its taste to the bitter taste of her older sister's beverage.

* * *

The gang finished eating, and they headed back to the RV. Everyone was going to shower at the RV campsite's facilities before continuing on the road. Once everyone had showered, the group left the campsite and continued their journey to Florida.

This time, André was driving. He and Tori were in the truck while everyone else was in the RV. Each person (sans Tori and Brooke) had a driving shift. André and Tori chatted and sang together as he drove. Trina did her nails while listening to music on her PearPhone, Robby read an eBook on his PearPad, and everyone else talked about Disney World.

"I can't wait to meet all the princess! And Mickey Mouse!" Cat squealed. "I want to meet Belle! I need to ask her where she got her gold dress from," Brooke said. Jade grimaced and rubbed her temples. She groaned. Beck noticed this and asked if she was okay. Jade nodded. "I'm fine. I think I'm just having a migraine right now," she told Beck. Beck kissed his girlfriend's forehead. Cat and Brooke excitedly chattered about Disney World and princesses. Beck quietly played Tappy Bird on his phone while Jade closed her eyes and rested her head on Beck's shoulder.

* * *

After numerous driver rotations and a dinner stop, Beck parked his RV at another campsite for the night. Everyone fell asleep quickly and peacefully slept the night away. In the morning, the gang did the same thing that they did at the first campsite: breakfast and showers before leaving.

* * *

After some long hours on the road, the gang finally arrived in Florida. They checked into the Grand Floridian hotel, and everyone went to their rooms. Tori, Cat, Trina, and Brooke were sharing a room, André and Robbie were sharing a room, and Beck and Jade were sharing a room. Brooke, Beck, and Jade were staying at the hotel because their first night in Cinderella's Castle Suite wasn't until May 15th. They were coming back to the Grand Floridian on May 22nd, after spending seven days in Cinderella's Castle Suit. During the first night at the hotel, everyone was exhausted from traveling, so they just rested.


	16. First Day In Florida

~ The Next Morning ~

* * *

The gang met at one of the Grand Floridian's restaurants for breakfast. During breakfast, they discussed what everyone wanted to do. Trina and Brooke wanted to go shopping. As a gift, Felicia sent everyone vouchers for a shopping spree. Everyone else wanted to explore the hotel. Felicia sent a limousine to pick Trina and Brooke up and take them to the mall. Jade reluctantly agreed to let Trina and Brooke go to the mall alone. She informed Trina that if anything bad happens to Brooke, bad things would happen to her. Tori asked Brooke to keep an eye on Trina for her.

* * *

Once Trina and Brooke were at the mall, they quickly made a shopping plan and listed the stores that they wanted to go to. After their plan was made, the two girls started shopping. First, Trina and Brooke went to an accessory store, next they went to a clothing store called The Neon Flash, then they went to a dance store and bought dance wear. They stopped at the food court for lunch, then made their way to the last store on their list — the Fazzini Store. They piled clothing and shoes in their arms before going to the fitting rooms. They tried on every article of clothing and footwear that they had gotten and did "fashion shows" for each other, so they could get their clothing critiqued. After hours of shopping and trying things on, Trina and Brooke left the mall with their hands full.

"You know? You're not as obnoxious as everyone says you are," Brooke told Trina on their drive back to the hotel. "Who said I'm obnoxious?!" Trina questioned. "Umm people," Brooke quietly answered. The two chatted with each other until they got to the hotel. They both hurried to their room, so that they could relax. They watched iCarly together on Trina's laptop until Tori and Cat came back. "This hotel is so cool!" Tori said as she came through the door. She and Cat told Trina and Brooke about the hotel and what they found out about it. "By the way, Jade told me to tell you guys that we have a reservation at this really fancy French restaurant called Petite Amour. She said to be ready by 6:30," Cat announced. Tori checked her watch and saw that it was 6:02. "Cat! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" she exclaimed. "Sorry!" Cat exclaimed back.

Everyone began rushing to get ready. Cat and Tori were getting dressed while Trina did her and Brooke's hair and makeup. After their hair and makeup was finished, Brooke and Trina got dressed. Eventually everyone was ready. Tori was wearing a strapless formfitting cardinal red dress with jewels and crystals at the top, and Cat had on a strapless pink dress with embellishments on the side. Trina and Brooke were wearing one of the new dress that they got at the mall. Trina's strapless dress was black with sequins covering the entire top, and the bottom part was made of fine feathers. The feathers looked like fringe. Brooke's dress was purple with sequins and sparkles covering the top and it had a dark purple ribbon wrapped around the midsection. The dress had one thick strap with a bow and a thinner strap that matched the bow around the midsection's colour.

It was exactly 6:30 pm when there was a knock on the door. Tori answered the door. Beck, Jade, Robbie, and André were at the door. The guys were wearing tuxedos, and Jade was wearing a strapless black dress with a lace covered top and a hi-low bottom. "Ready to go?" André asked. "Yup!" Tori responded. She, Cat, Trina, and Brooke left the room and the entire gang headed to the limo that was sent.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, the gang was promptly seated in a private room. They were seated at a tall table that was covered with a long white tablecloth. Brooke was so tiny that she couldn't see over the top of the table while seated or standing. Petite Amour was an exclusive adult-only restaurant, so they didn't have a booster seat. They didn't allow children because they prided themselves on having a peaceful and quiet atmosphere. However, Brooke was an exception. Felicia promised that Brooke was extremely polite and mature for her age, so the restaurant agreed to let her come. They brought out a tall pot for Brooke to sit on, but she was still to short. Eventually everyone gave up on trying to find something tall enough for Brooke to sit on, so she sat on Jade's lap. Once everyone was seated, they looked at the menu. "Hey Robbie! Now you eat all the caviar you want!" joked Tori as she remembered the time that Robbie added $600 of caviar to their bill.

A tuxedo clad waiter entered the private dining room and took everyone's drink order. Champagne was usually brought out, but since everyone was under 21, no champagne was brought. Everyone's drinks arrived in crystal wine glasses. When he was finished handing out drinks, the waiter took everyone's order. Beck, Jade, and Brooke ordered the filet mignon, medium-rare. Tori and Cat both ordered lobsters. Trina ordered the seared salmon. Robbie and André both ordered the Parmesan chicken. Brooke thought that it was funny that Robbie and André ordered Italian food at a French restaurant. Once the waiter left, different waiters came in a gave each person a dish with crackers and caviar on it. Robbie excitedly ate his caviar. "Is caviar that stuff that's made of fish eggs?" Brooke asked. Beck nodded. "Ew. You can have mine then," Brooke said, pushing her plate towards Beck. Beck chuckled.

Ten minutes later, everyone's food arrived. When Brooke's filet mignon arrived, she stared at it in shock. "Do they expect me to finish that?" she quietly asked Jade once the waiter was gone. "Of course you don't have to finish it! That thing is bigger than you! We can box it and take it back to the hotel," Jade answered. Brooke wasn't given a steak knife, so she tried to cut her food with her fork. She stabbed at her filet mignon, unable to cut it. "Beck, will you cut her steak for her?" Jade asked. "Sure," Beck replied. He got up and stood next to Jade and Brooke while he cut the thick piece of meat. "There you go, kiddo," he said, sitting back down. "Thank you, Beck," Brooke said politely. She stuck her fork into a piece of her filet and ate it. She gave it a thumbs-up. Everyone ate silently, savouring the rich flavours of their meal.

Once everyone was finished eating, the waiters boxed their leftover food and gave them dessert menus. Tori order the creme brûlée, Cat ordered the red velvet cheesecake, Trina and Jade ordered the tiramisu, Beck ordered the bananas foster, Robbie ordered the lemon meringue pie, André ordered the Black Forest cake, and finally Brooke ordered a red velvet cupcake. Everyone chatted until their dessert came. Beck was given his dessert last. The waiters placed Beck's dessert in the middle of the table. They poured some alcohol on it, them set it on fire, flambéing it. Once the fire was extinguished, everyone clapped and Beck was given his dessert. He was allowed to order the dish, because the alcohol gets burned off during the flambéing. "Guys this is amazing!" Cat announced. She held up her plate, showing everyone her dessert. "It's red velvet cake AND cheesecake! Look! One layer is red velvet cake and then the next layer is cheesecake!" she squealed in excitement. She put her plate down and continued eating. "This tiramisu is delicious!" Jade said. "What's it made of?" Brooke asked. "Marscarpone cheese, lady fingers, coffee..."Jade listed. Brooke's eyes widened. "You're eating someone's fingers?!" she exclaimed. Everyone laughed. "No, Brookie. Lady fingers are sort of like cake. They're called 'Lady fingers' because of their shape," Jade explained. Brooke sighed in relief and went back to eating her cupcake. Since their dinner was being paid for by Felicia, after everyone was finished eating, they left. As they were leaving, the manager of Petite Amour approached them. He knelt down, so he was at Brooke's eye level. "Excuse me, miss? Are you Brooklyn West?" he asked. Brooke nodded. "Yes, sir," she answered politely. "You are a very poised and polite little girl. You are welcome to dine here anytime," the manager said to Brooke. Brooke smiled. "Thank you, sir," she said. The manager left, and the gang went out the door. While they waited to be picked up, a homeless man with a cane limped by, holding a sign that said "Military Veteran. Disabled. Lost job. No home. Please help!" Brooke made eye contact with him as he passed. "Hey, mister!" she called to the man. The homeless man turned around. "Me?" he asked. Brooke nodded. He limped over to Brooke. Brooke took her leftovers out of a bag that André was holding and handed them to the man. "Here, I want you to have this," she told him. The man looked inside the box. "Filet mignon? Are you sure?" he asked cautiously. Brooke smiled and nodded again. "You protected our country and kept us safe. You deserve it," Brooke answered. The man smiled. "Thank you, little girl. Bless you!" the man said, before he hobbled away. "That was very nice of you Brooke," Robbie said. "Thank you," Brooke replied as the limo pulled up. Everyone got into the limo, and they were driven back to the Grand Floridian.

* * *

After everyone changed into their pajamas, they met in Beck and Jade's hotel room to watch a movie. Brooke had her cupcake printed footie pajamas on. Cat had on a camisole and a pair of athletic shorts. Tori had a tank top and mustache printed pants on. Trina was wearing an off the shoulder top and a pair of cropped Free City sweatpants. Jade had a black tank top and red, black, and white plaid pajama pants on. Beck and André both had on Hollywood Arts t-shirts and sweatpants. Robbie had a raglan top and flannel pajama pants on.

"So what movie should we watch?" Tori asked. "Can we watch a Disney movie since we're going to Disney World in a few days?" Brooke asked. The gang listed movies and deliberated for a few minutes, before narrowing down the choices. They were going to flip a coin to see which movie they'd watch. Heads for _Beauty and the Beast_ and Tails for _The Little Mermaid_. Beck flipped a quarter and it landed on Heads, so they watched _Beauty and the Beas_t. They all piled onto the couch to watch the flat screen tv.

* * *

During the last 20 minutes of the movie, Brooke fell asleep in Beck's arms. Beck and Jade brought her into their bedroom and tucked her in. Since everyone else was still awake, they decided to watch another movie. Robbie used his Spin A-Ma-Jig app to choose the movie picker. It landed on Jade and of course, the movie that she picked was _The Scissoring._Halfway through the movie, Robbie and Cat were shaking and covering their eyes with a blanket. Robbie was also crying. Tori and Trina were clinging onto each other, and André was trying to play it cool, but he was also really scared. Beck had seen the movie many times with Jade, so he wasn't scared. He didn't think the movie was that scary after watching it for the first time either. Once the movie ended, everyone except Beck and Jade was on edge. Jade got up to get a glass of water and when she came back, she creeped up behind Tori. "BOO!" she yelled. Tori jumped and screamed. Jade started laughing. Tori frowned and called Jade a "gank."

Now that everyone was too scared and paranoid to sleep, they decided to watch another movie. Robbie deleted Jade's section from Spin A-Ma-Jig because she had already chosen a movie, and he was also afraid to see what Jade would choose next. Trina became the next person to choose a movie. She had brought a DVD of a self made documentary about herself, and she insisted on playing it. Ten minutes into Trina's film, everyone was zoned out. They were all playing on their phones. Trina turned her documentary off. "You people do not understand talent!" she complained. Robbie choose the next movie. He choose a geeky sci-fi movie about robots in space, and almost everyone ended up liking the movie.

* * *

Everyone finally fell asleep at 4 o'clock in the morning. Beck and Jade were snuggled against each other on the couch, André and Trina were asleep in armchairs, and everyone else was sleeping on the floor.

* * *

Brooke woke up at ten in the morning the next day. She didn't want to wake anyone up, so she quietly ordered room service. A hotel staff member brought her orange juice, bacon, and three small chocolate chip pancakes, arranged like Mickey's head and ears. She quietly ate and cleaned up her food when she was finished. She then entertained herself by drawing on notepads from the hotel. Everyone was still asleep by lunchtime, but Brooke wasn't very hungry, so it didn't matter. Since she didn't feel like drawing anymore, she decided to take everyone's phone and change their lock screens to whichever Disney character they reminded her of. Since no one had a lock on their phone, she was able to easily change each person's background. She changed Jade's background to Princess Jasmine, Beck's background was Aladdin, Tori's was Belle, Cat's was Ariel, Robbie's was Prince Eric, Trina's was Charlotte from _The Princess and the Frog_, and Andre's was Crush, the turtle from _Finding Nemo_.

Since Brooke left her phone and toys in her room, she had to get creative with how she stayed entertained. She found a black makeup marker in Jade's suitcase. She tiptoed to the sleeping people and uncapped her marker. She began drawing a nose and whiskers on Cat's face. She gave Robbie a big handlebar mustache and a unibrow. She drew music notes on André's forehead. Trina had flowers drawn all over her face. Tori was given a mustache and goatee. She drew a lighting bolt on Beck's forehead and she drew round glasses on his face. Finally she drew a cup of coffee on Jade's forehead, she drew a bunny on Jade's right cheek, she drew a pair of scissors on her left cheek, and she added hearts everywhere. She also traced the star tattoo on Jade's arm with the marker.

When she was finished drawing on everyone's face, they were still sleeping. She began stacking things on someone's body and counting how many items she stacked before the person moved and knocked over the stack. She stacked seven objects on Robbie's back before he moved. She stacked twelve things on André. Since Cat was a restless sleeper, Brooke only managed to stack three item's on her chest before they toppled over. She stacked fifteen objects on both Tori and Trina before they moved. She was able to stack thirty-two objects on Beck's abs. She started stacking items on Jade's stomach, but since Jade was a heavy sleeper that didn't move a lot in her sleep, Brooke was running out of stackable things. She started stacking clothing on Jade, then she stacked magazines, and continued searching for more items. She grabbed towels, washcloths, shampoo, body wash, conditioner, and soap from the bathroom and stacked them on top of Jade too. She even brought out the hair dryer and stacked that. By now, everyone except Jade was awake. They inconspicuously watched Brooke stack more and more things on top of her sister. Brooke stacked Jade's makeup bag, Trina's slipper, and she was beginning to stack everyone's PearPhones when Jade opened her eyes. Brooke noticed that her sister was awake and smiled. Jade stared at the tower of objects that were resting on top of her stomach. "You don't move when you sleep," Brooke told her sister. Everyone else sat up and watched Brooke and Jade. Jade stayed still while she asked Brooke what she was doing. "Well you guys were all sleeping and I got bored. Then I found a makeup marker in your bag, and I gave you guys tattoos. But you all were still asleep when I was finished. So I thought it would be fun to see how many things I could stack on people until they moved or until the stack fell down," Brooke explained. She smiled proudly and added, "I'm up to seventy-two objects!" "Can I get up now?" Jade asked. Brooke shook her head, she grabbed Jade's unstacked phone and snapped a picture. "Okay now you can get up," she said. Jade sat herself up, and the the stack of objects collapsed. Beck checked the time on his PearPhone, and he noticed that his original lock screen photo, which used to be a picture of him and Jade, was now a picture of Aladdin. "Aladdin?" he questioned, holding up his phone. Everyone giggled when they saw the "tattoos" that Brooke drew on his face. "I changed everyone's backgrounds to the Disney characters that they remind of," Brooke said. Jade grabbed a mirror from the pile of objects that Brooke was stacking. "Take a look at you face," she told Beck, handing him the mirror. Beck looked in the mirror. "You're Harry Potter!" Brooke told him. He chuckled. "Jade I think you should see your face," he said, laughing. He showed Jade her reflection. "I drew coffee, a bunny, and scissors. Then I drew hearts because you love those things, and because I love you," Brooke explained. Jade smiled and hugged her tiny sister. Everyone passed the mirror around and looked at their "tattoos." Tori nodded when she saw her face. "A mustache, I like it," she said to Brooke. She and the small child fist-bumped. Everyone also checked the new lock screens that Brooke had set for them. Brooke explained why she choose each lock screen. "André, I changed yours to Crush, because both of you are super chill and go with the flow," she said. Once Brooke had told everyone about her day alone, the Tori, Cat, Robbie, Trina, Brooke, and André went back to their rooms to wash Brooke's "tattoos" off.


	17. Preparing For Disney

~ May 1st ~

* * *

Today the gang was going to meet with Felicia and some Disney World staff members. Another limo picked the gang up and took them to a privately owned gymnastics and dance studio called Reflections. Reflections was owned by Felicia. It was an empty building. It was mostly filled with dance studio, and gymnastics rooms that could be rented out. The gang met Felicia in the lobby of the building.

"FiFi!" Brooke exclaimed happily. She ran into Felicia's open arms and hugged her. "Hey, Cookie!" Felicia said, hugging the small child. She hugged Jade too. "Hey, Bunny! You've gotten so big! Look at you!" Felicia exclaimed. Jade smiled. "Hi, Felicia," she greeted. Beck smirked at Jade's nickname. A few others giggled. "Bunny?" Tori asked with a raised eyebrow. "When Jade was little she would-" Felicia began before being cut off by Jade. "No! Do not tell them that story!" Jade exclaimed. Felicia patted Jade on the shoulder. "Oh lighten up, honey! Anyways when Jade was a little girl, she loved bunnies. She used to hop around wearing bunny ears all the time. It was so cute," Felicia finished. Jade blushed and looked down. The gang started laughing. "Awww! Jade the bunny!" Cat said. Jade awkwardly shuffled towards the back of the group. Felicia gave everyone a tour of the facility before bringing everyone to a meeting room.

* * *

Once everyone was seated, Felicia introduced the Disney World staff. She asked everyone to send her their résumés and head shots. She explained what they would be doing and scheduling. After she told everyone the necessary information, she interviewed each person individually. The people who weren't being interviewed or were finished with their interview waited outside the room in the hall. Once everyone had been interviewed, Felicia separated everyone into different groups. Beck, Tori, and André went with one of the singing coaches, Cat, Robbie, and Trina went with the dance coaches, and Brooke and Jade went with Felicia.

Felicia took Brooke and Jade to a big room filled with costumes. Brooke's mouth dropped open when they entered the room. "This is amazing!" she squealed happily. She darted around the room, checking out all of the gorgeous costumes. "This is the costume room," Felicia told the sisters. "After viewing everyone's head shots, I've assigned you and your friends different costumes to try on. I'm trying to figure out which characters you all should be dressed as." She brought the girls over to some dresses that were hung up. Each rack was labelled with a name. She showed Brooke and Jade their racks. Brooke excitedly looked through the dresses on her rack. Jade hesitantly stepped towards her rack. "These dresses are so..." she began, inspecting the sleeve of a pink dress. "Sparkly! Amazing! Fabulous!" Brooke filled in. Dropping the sleeve, Jade took another hesitant step towards her rack. "They're so...what?" Felicia questioned. "Nevermind. I just don't think that I'm the kind of person people would hire to play a princess," Jade said. Felicia sighed and looked Jade in the eyes. "Honey, do you really think you'd be here if I didn't think that you were capable of playing a princess?" she said. Jade shrugged. She stepped away from the assortment of gowns and dresses I her rack. "Princesses just aren't really my thing. They're too happy, and all they do is sit around, waiting for Prince Charming," she replied quietly. "Brooke, I'm going to talk to your sister privately for a second. Stay here and pick out the dress you'd like to try on first...and if we're aren't finished talking pick a second and a third and a fourth and so on," Felicia said. Brooke was too engrossed in looking at all the costumes to pay attention. "Yeah. Okay. Sure," she said, half listening.

* * *

Felicia took Jade to another part of the costume room. "Jade, is this whole 'Princesses aren't my thing' thing about your mother?" she asked. Jade frowned. "No!" she replied defensively. "Jade, don't lie to me!" Felicia scolded. She gave Jade a stern look. Jade sighed and crossed her arms. "No, this is not about my mother," she said in her normal voice. Felicia put her hand on her hips and raised her eyebrows at Jade. "Really? Because you've always loved princesses...until your mother died," she said. Jade looked away and crossed her arms tighter. "She did not 'die.' She was killed," she muttered bitterly. Felicia leaned her ear closer to Jade. "What was that?" she asked. "Nothing!" an annoyed Jade replied. She looked down at her boots. Felicia gave Jade a sympathetic look and put a hand on her shoulder. Jade shooed her hand away and backed up and few steps. "Jade, you're here because I know that you can do this. A good actress accepts any role she's given with gratitude. You don't have to tell me what your deal is. Just please try to do this. If not for me, do it for Brooke," Felicia said. She really knew how to tug at Jade's heart strings. Jade loved Brooke more than anything else in the world. She loved her more than she loved coffee, bunnies, or scissors, and she would do anything for her little sister. Jade sighed. "Okay, I'll do it," she said quietly. Felicia smiled. "Thank you," she told the teen.

* * *

Felicia and Jade walked back to Brooke, who was in the exact same spot where they left her. "They're all so pretty! I can't choose which one I want to try on first!" Brooke cried. Jade forced a smile onto her face and knelt next to Brooke. The two looked at the dresses together and eventually Brooke decided to try on the Belle dress first. Jade let Brooke choose her dress, and Brooke choose the Belle dress too. They went to the changing room and tried on their costumes. The two sister walked out, wearing matching blue pinafore dresses. "Wow these look just like Belle's blue dress!" Brooke exclaimed. Jade smiled and held her sister's hand as they walked back to the costume room. As they entered the room, Felicia snapped a bunch of pictures of them. "Hey! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing?!" Jade exclaimed, putting her hand in front of the camera's lens. "Taking behind the scenes pictures! Fans look this kind of stuff," Felicia answered. "Smile!" Jade reluctantly moved her hand away from the lens, she and Brooke smiled. Felicia snapped a photo of Jade holding Brooke's hand as they wore their matching costumes. "Now pick her up, Jade!" Felicia said. She snapped a picture of Jade holding Brooke on her right hip. She sent them to get another costume. "I like this whole matching thing! It's too cute! From now on, try on the same dresses," Felicia instructed. Jade rolled her eyes and carried Brooke back to their clothing racks. Brooke was so excited that she was shaking. The next costume they tried on was Jasmine's two piece teal outfit. They posed for a few pictures before changing again. This time, they entered the room dressed as Snow White. Once again, they posed for pictures before changing again. Their final costume for the time being was Belle's gold/yellow dress. When they entered the room, Felicia started tearing up. "What's wrong?" a concerned little Brooke asked. Felicia wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Nothing. It's just that you two look some much like your mother. She played Belle in her school musical when she was about your age, Jade. It's like you three are the spitting images of each other," Felicia replied. She took the most pictures this time. As Jade and Brooke were heading back to change, they ran into Beck. Beck stopped in his tracks when he saw Jade. "Wow. You look beautiful, Jade," he said. Jade smiled and blushed. "Thanks. But do not tell anyone about this!" she replied. She and Brooke changed into their dance wear clothes and headed to the dance coaches, while Beck's group went to the costume room and Cat's group worked with the singing coach.

* * *

"Hello, ladies!" Denise, a dance instructor greeted. Brooke waved and said hi. "First we're going to warm up then we'll work on a dance that was specifically choreographed for you two," Blake, another dance teacher said. Once they were warmed up, Jade and Brooke stood in the middle of the dance studio. "You will be dancing to the song Beauty and the Beast. I'm going to teach you the first part today then tomorrow you'll learn part two," Aaron, a third instructor explained. He, Blake, and Denise demonstrated the entire dance before focusing on part one. They ran through the motions slowly and made sure that both sisters knew what to do before continuing.

* * *

After Brooke and Jade finished dance practice and working with the singing coach, they met the rest of the group in the costume room. When they walked in, they saw their friends all dressed up like Disney characters. Beck was dressed as Aladdin, Trina was Pocahontas, Cat was Ariel, Robbie was Prince Eric, Tori was dressed as Belle, and André was the Beast. Jade giggled when she saw her friends' costumes. Brooke ran up to Beck. "Beck! You look just like Aladdin!" she excitedly exclaimed. She turned to Tori. "Tori! You look so pretty! You're even prettier than Belle." Tori smiled and said thank you. Brooke complimented every person. Cat squealed. "Guys! I'm a mermaid!" she exclaimed excitedly. Felicia whisked Jade and Brooke away to the dressing rooms.

"Your costumes are hanging up, put them on, then read the note on the door," Felicia instructed. Jade and Brooke went into the dressing room and found their dresses. A curtain separated them while they changed. Jade quickly slipped into her costume and waited for Brooke. "Ummm...Jadey?" Brooke said from behind the curtain. "Yes?" Jade replied. "I'm having technical difficulties!" Brooke announced. Jade pulled back the curtain and found Brooke with a long skirt over her head and her left arm was in a light blue long sleeved shirt. She chuckled and walked over to her little sister. "I can't get this thing on!" Brooke told her older sister. Jade helped get the skirt and shirt off of Brooke's body. She straightened it out and looked at the costume pieces. She figured out that the shirt was supposed to be put on first. "Arms up!" she told Brooke. Brooke lifted her arms, and Jade slipped the shirt over her arms and head. Jade put the skirt on around Brooke's waist and tucked the shirt into it. She grabbed a black corset-like piece and slipped it onto Brooke's torso. She adjusted the straps a bit, before lacing and tying it up. Lastly, she put a magenta colored cape on Brooke. Jade took the note from the door and read the instructions that were written on it. She put Brooke's hair into braided pigtails and pulled her hair into a chunky, messy side braid. "Ready?" she asked Brooke. Brooke nodded and held Jade's hand as they walked back to the costume room. They entered, and everyone looked in their direction. Felicia clapped and ushered them closer to the group. "Oh, you two look stunning!" she gushed. "Hey! You're those two sisters from that movie where everything becomes cold and freezes!" Cat exclaimed. "_Frozen_?" Tori asked. Cat shook her head. She thought for a moment. "No, that's not it...Oh wait. It is," she replied. Felicia took out her camera. "Everyone, squeeze together! I'm taking a picture! Smile!" she said. The gang squeezed together, smiling, as she took a few pictures. After Felicia explained what was going to happen tomorrow, she let everyone go and change. Once everyone had changed, they said goodbye. Then a limo picked them up and took them back to the Grand Floridian.


	18. The Fight

~ Two Weeks Later ~

* * *

Jade was hunched over the toilet, vomiting. Beck was woken up by the noise, and he went into the bathroom to check on her. "You okay, babe?" Beck asked. Jade looked up at her boyfriend and snarled at him. "Do I look okay to you?" she snapped, before vomiting again. Beck rushed over to her and held her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. "It's almost ten. Have you been in here all morning?" he asked. Jade shook her head. "No, I started feeling sick around twenty minutes ago. Then I threw up the first time like ten minutes ago," Jade answered, before vomiting again. Beck soothingly rubbed her back and called Tori to ask if she would bring Brooke over. They were only one room away, but Beck wanted to be safe. A few minutes later, Tori knocked on the door. Beck left Jade to let Brooke in. He thanked Tori and brought Brooke to the bathroom. Jade was still vomiting and didn't hear Beck and Brooke come in. Beck placed a glass of water on the floor next to Jade. Jade looked up at him, surprised to see her little sister standing next to her boyfriend. "What's she doing here?" she asked, irritated. Brooke frowned and crossed her arms. "Well good morning to you too!" she sassed. Jade threw up again and flushed the toilet when she was finished. She looked back up at Brooke and Beck. "Sorry, Brookie. I didn't mean to sound so irritated," she apologized. Brooke smiled again and uncrossed her arms. "It's okay, Oscar!" she said, patting her sister on the back. Jade raised an eyebrow. "Oscar...like the Grouch from Sesame Street," Brooke explained. Beck and Jade nodded, now understanding why Brooke called Jade "Oscar." Jade sipped some water and leaned against the bathtub. Beck sat down next to his girlfriend and put his arm around her. Brooke sat in front of Beck and Jade.

"Why were you throwing up so much?" Brooke asked. Jade rested her head on Beck's shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe it was something I ate at dinner last night," she responded. She felt more vomit coming up and leaned over the toilet again. Beck held back Jade'a raven locks while Brooke grabbed a hair tie. She helped Beck tie Jade's hair back in a loose ponytail. Jade flushed the toilet again and took a deep breath. She sipped more water and rested her head on Beck's shoulder again. Luckily for Jade, she didn't have any rehearsals today, but unfortunately, it was Beck's day for solo rehearsals. Each person was assigned a day of the week to have a solo rehearsal on. Brooke had hers the day before and Jade had her solo rehearsal on the day before Brooke's. Since solo rehearsals are mandatory, Beck couldn't stay with Jade. He took a quick shower and got ready before leaving.

* * *

Jade and Brooke sat silently together in the bathroom. Jade finally broke the silence by asking what the time was. "It's 11:36," Brooke told her sister, looking at the digital clock in the bathroom. Jade whipped her head towards the clock after hearing the time. "Damn it! I'm late," she muttered. Brooke's eyes grew wide when Jade said "I'm late." She gasped. "Are you pregnant?!" she exclaimed.

Surprised that Brooke knew how being "late" was a sign of pregnancy, Jade stared at her little sister, with her mouth hanging open. "Slow down, kiddo! Where did you hear that?" she questioned, once she had regained enough composure to speak again. "Aunt Lilly and I were watching a movie, and one lady was talking to her friend. She told her friend that she was late, so her friend asked if her was pregnant. Then, a few scene later, the lady found out that she was having a baby," Brooke innocently answered. "Honey, I'm late for a breakfast meeting with Cat, Tori, and André. I'm not pre—" Jade stopped mid-sentence. She couldn't be pregnant...could she? She tried to think of the last time her "monthly friend" had visited and realized that it had been a few months. She was so focused on Disney World and school, she hadn't realized that she slipped several periods. Was she pregnant? She'd just been throwing up and lately she'd been more tired than usual. Plus, her breasts felt a bit tender. The colour drained from her skin, and a panicked look spread across her face. Brooke noticed this and started worrying. "Jadey? Are you okay? You look really pale, like you've seen a ghost. You're more pale than Casper the Ghost," she said.

Jade was completely frozen, the only movement she made was breathing. Brooke cocked her head to the side. Normally, Jade was extremely responsive to her voice. Because Jade didn't react, Brooke became more worried. "Jadey?" she said. "Jade! Are you okay? JADE!"

After Brooke screamed her name, Jade finally reacted. She slowly turned her head towards Brooke. "What?" she asked. Brooke furrowed her brow. "Are you okay, Jade?" she asked. Jade stared for a few seconds than nodded slowly. "Y-Yes, B-B-Brookie, I'm ok-k-kay," she stuttered. Brooke eyes her sister suspiciously. "Are you sure?" she asked. Jade nodded again, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you _really_ sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really, because you don't look okay?"

"Yes, Brooke! I'm f-i-n-e. _FINE!_"

"But you look really upset!"

"I'M FINE! GOD, BROOKE! DON'T YOU EVER PAY ATTENTION?! IF I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS FINE THEN THAT MEANS I'M FINE! IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND!?"

"But, Jadey..."

"LOOK, BROOKE! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR CRAP RIGHT NOW! SO, PLEASE, JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

"But..."

"SHUT UP!"

"But, I'm worried about you."

"BROOKE, WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING SAY!?"

"But—"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"But Jadey, I'm-"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, BROOKE! SHUT. THE. HELL. UP."

"Please, stop screaming!"

"BROOKE! DID I NOT JUST TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!? MY GOD, HOW BIG OF AN IDIOT CAN YOU BE!? I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW! JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND LET ME HAVE SOME GOD DAMN PEACE FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!"

"You've never yelled at me before..."

"WELL MAYBE IT'S TIME FOR ME TO START YELLING AT YOU! YOU CLEARLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO LISTEN TO PEOPLE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DID YOU SUDDENLY FORGET HOW TO PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT PEOPLE SAY!? I'M FINE FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! NOW! GO! AWAY!"

"Fine! I'll go away!"

"THANK GOD! MAYBE NOW I'LL BE ABLE TO HAVE SOME FUCKING PEACE AND QUIET FOR ONCE!"

"I don't want to be your sister anymore!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE. GOOD-FUCKING-BYE!"

"Goodbye, not-sister!"

"BYE! ... DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT!"

* * *

Brooke ran out of the bathroom, crying. Jade's sudden explosion really startled and terrorized her. She rushed out of the hotel room and sprinted to her, Trina, Cat, and Tori's hotel room. She knocked frantically on the door. When Trina answered the door, Brooke ran right past her and locked herself in the bathroom. Shocked and confused, Trina closed the door and went to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Brooke?" she said softly. "Please go away! I'm too much of an_idiot_ to talk to people," Brooke replied. "Who told you that?" Trina asked. Brooke laid on her stomach with her arms crossed and her head resting on toP of her arms. "Jade," she cried.

Trina was confused. Jade loved Brooke so much. It was shocking that Jade would do anything to hurt her little sister. Brooke continued to cry. She couldn't believe that Jade didn't love her anymore. She thought that she and Jade were going to be best friends forever. Memories of happy times with Jade flashed through her mind, making her cry even harder.

"Can you unlock the door?" Trina asked. Brooke paused her crying for a moment, considered Trina's request then she unlocked the door. She quickly resumed her crying. Trina knelt down next to Brooke and hugged her. Brooke hugged Trina and cried on her shoulder. "Jade doesn't like me anymore," she managed to choke out. Trina stroked the tiny girl's soft brown hair. "I'm sure that she still loves you," she said to Brooke. Brooke shook her head. "She called me an idiot and told me to go away, because she didn't want to 'deal with my...' poop," she explained in between sobs. She didn't want to repeat the words that jAde had actually used. "She was probably just upset," Trina said as Brooke kept crying in her arms. "Will you be my new big sister?" Brooke asked. Trina nodded. "Sure," she said, hoping it would calm Brooke down. Unfortunately it did not calm her down. Brooke cried in Trina's arms for a while, but eventually she asked Trina to leave her alone again. Trina told her that she'd be right outside the door if Brooke needed anything.

* * *

Immediately after she heard the door slam when Brooke ran out, Jade regretted everything that she had done and said. She couldn't believe that she had just exploded in front of Brooke. She loved that child more than anything, and she wanted to protect her, but instead she just frightened and upset her. "I don't want to be your sister anymore!" and "Goodbye, not-sister!" kept repeating in her head. She felt so guilty about screaming at Brooke. Brooke didn't do anything. She's never done anything bad in her life. That tiny girl didn't even know how to be mean, and she was only trying to help. She was worried about her big sister, but all Jade did was emotionally traumatize her. Brooke was Jade's baby sister — her little Brooke, her little Brookie Cookie. Jade felt like there were knives stabbing into her heart and each time she heard Brooke's little voice say "I don't want to be your sister anymore!" or "Goodbye, not-sister!" in her head, it felt as though another knife had just been stabbed through her. She began quietly crying, wondering if Brooke would ever forgive her, but eventually she pulled herself together. Crying wasn't going to solve anything. If Jade wanted to make things right, she'd have to bite the bullet and see Brooke. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose before walking to Brooke's hotel room.

* * *

Jade paused at Brooke's hotel room door and took a deep breath, before knocking softly. Trina opened the door. "She's been crying non stop! Why would you do that to her?!" she whispered. Jade glared at Trina. "Did she say anything what me?" she asked quietly. Trina nodded. "Ohhh yeeeaaaah. She told me everything," she responded. Jade looked at the ground. "Oh," she replied sadly. "I have a nail appointment, so I'm gonna go. Don't kill anyone or break anything while I'm gone," Trina said. She walked down the hallway to the elevators, leaving the two sisters alone. Jade took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Brooke?" Jade called out softly. Brooke paused her sobbing for a quick moment. She picked her head up and looked at the door. "Trina?" she asked. Jade sighed. "No, it's me...Jade," she said. Brooke put her head back down. "Please go away!" she cried. Jade felt more knives stab at her heart. "Can you please unlock the door," she asked. "No," Brooke replied curtly. Her crying made her cough a little bit. Jade stayed silent for a few minutes, before trying to talk to Brooke again. She knew Brooke wouldn't talk to her unless she felt ready, but she persisted. "Brooke, please," she pleaded. She put her ear to the door, hoping to hear a reply. Brooke didn't answer her sister. She just continued to cry (and occasionally wipe her eyes, blow her nose, or cough). The sound of Brooke's crying tore Jade's heart into pieces. She waited a few more minutes before for speaking again. By now, Brooke's crying had finally calmed down a bit. "Please, Brooke. Open the door." No reply. "Brooke?" Still no reply. "Brooke, I'm so sorry." Silence. "Brooke, please talk to me. I need to know that you're okay." Brooke still stay quiet. "Brooke, if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to break it down." Nothing. "Brooke, I'm serious. Open the door." No response. "If your not coming out, then I'm coming in. This is you last chance." Brooke wondered if Jade would really break the door down. She didn't want to cause any damage to the hotel room. She knew her sister buffed sometimes, but Jade's kicked down several doors before and if she was determined, Jade didn't care about what she'd have to break.

"Wait! Stop! Please don't break the door!" Brooke finally said. She got up and unlocked the door. Jade heard the click of the lock and entered the bathroom. Brooke had her back turned to Jade. "I don't want to talk to you," Brooke quickly said. She crossed her arms. Jade sat behind her and stayed silent. She let Brooke sit quietly with her back turned and arms crossed.

After a few long and tense minutes in silence, Brooke finally turned towards Jade. Jade smiled at little bit, relieved that Brooke finally turned around. "Hey, Brookie," she said softly. Brooke still kept her arms crossed over her chest. "Why did you scream at me? Only Daddy screams at me...right before he hurts me," she asked quietly. Jade took a deep breath. It was heartbreaking to know that Brooke had been abused too, along with her and her 15 year old brother, Andrew. "Because I was scared," she answered. Brooke tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brow. "If you were scared, then why did you yell at me?" she asked. "Fear comes out in many different ways. Some people cry, or scream, or get angry. For instance, I know that when you get scared, you freeze," Jade answered. "Why were you scared?" Brooke asked, confused. Jade sighed. "I was scared because..." she began.

"Because why?"

"Because I thought that maybe I actually was pregnant."

"Why is that scary? Were you scared that you were gonna get fat?"

"No, sweetheart."

"So then why were you scared?"

"I'm too young to have a baby. Maybe I'd like to have children when I'm older and married, but not right now. I want to finish up school and get a steady job, before even considering the thought of having kids."

"How are you too young? One girl had to quit the movie that I'm working on because she was having a baby. And she was like Andrew's age."

"Well my body is technically ready to have a baby. But since I'm still a teenager in school, having a baby wouldn't be the best idea. Babies are expensive and I don't have the money to care for one. I don't even like babies!"

"But you know how to take care of a baby and maybe daddy will help you! He has lots of money."

"Do you really thinking that he'd do that?"

"You're right, he wouldn't help at all."

"Brooke, I'm really sorry."

"I know, Jadey. I'm not mad anymore, because now I know why you got so upset. I guess I wasn't really mad at all. I was just scared."

Jade felt relieved as Brooke told her that she wasn't mad at her. Brooke crawled into Jade's arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry that I said I didn't want to be your sister anymore. And I'm sorry for asking Trina to be my new big sister. And I'm sorry for calling you 'not-sister,'" she said. She gave Jade a sweet kiss on the cheek. "It's okay, Brookie," Jade said. Brooke smiled and hugged Jade tighter. "Can we be sisters again?" she asked. Jade nodded. After hearing Brooke, she smiled, knowing that everything would be alright.


	19. Videos For The Slap

"Jadey, come on! You've been in there for a really long time! I really need to pee!" Brooke whined, knocking on the bathroom door in Beck and Jade's hotel room. Jade took Brooke to a convenience store that was a couple of blocks away from the hotel. She let Brooke put pick out some candy and snacks while she quickly found and bought five pregnancy tests. She had the tests hidden in her bag, before Brooke even noticed that she had purchased them. When they got back to the hotel, Jade gave Brooke some candy and a coloring book then turned on the television for her. Once Brooke was focused on colouring, Jade snuck off to the bathroom to take the tests.

"Umm...I'll be in a minute," Jade told Brooke. Brooke stood crisscrossed in front of the door, waiting. She squirmed in place.

The timer on Jade's phone beeped. She quickly shut it off and looked at her test results. All of the tests except one said that she was not pregnant. She figured that the positive test was just a fluke and ignored it. She quickly wrapped the tests up and put them in the trash can that was underneath the sink. She washed her hands and unlocked the door. "Finally!" Brooke exclaimed. She rushed past Jade and shut the door behind her.

When Brooke came out of the bathroom, Jade was sitting on the couch, eating some gummy worms. She hopped onto the couch and sat next to Jade. Jade was using her PearPhone to watch a video on SplashFace. She chuckled. "What's so funny?" Brooke asked. Jade showed her the video she was watching. "It's just some guy getting kicked by a donkey," Brooke said. "I don't get how that's funny." She shrugged and watched television with Jade until Beck came back from rehearsal.

* * *

Several hours later, Beck returned from his solo rehearsal. He found Jade and Brooke asleep on the couch. Jade was lying flat on her back, and Brooke was lying on top of her sister, with her head resting on Jade's chest. Jade'a arms are wrapped loosely around Brooke's tiny body. Beck smiled and covered the sleeping pair with a blanket. He snapped a quick picture and posted it on his Slap page. He captioned the photo "Sleeping Sisters: Peace at Last." He went into the bathroom to shower. Once Beck had finished showering and getting dressed, he checked on Brooke and Jade. The two sisters were still sleeping soundly. Beck sat down on the armchair next to the couch and quietly watched television.

* * *

Jade woke up a few hours later. She noticed that Beck had gotten back and smiled. "Hey, babe," she said softly. Beck looked at his girlfriend and smiled at her. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he said. He reached his hand towards Jade, and the couple held hands. A few minutes later, Brooke opened her eyes a little bit and blinked groggily. She looked up at her sister. Jade looked into Brooke's clear blue eyes and smiled. "Hey, kiddo," she said. Brooke smiled back at her sister. "I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" she asked. Jade looked at Beck. Beck shrugged. "Room service?" he responded. Jade shrugged too. "Sure."

Beck got up and grabbed the room service menu and handed it to Jade. "Do they have spaghetti and meatballs?" Brooke asked, leaning over to look at the menu. Jade scanned the menu for spaghetti and meatballs. "Yup, they have it," she said. Once she and Beck choose what they wanted, Beck called room service and ordered.

* * *

While she, Beck, and Brooke waited for their food, Jade decided to make another "What I Hate" video. She found a piece of cardboard and wrote "What I Hate" on it with a black marker. She set her camcorder up and placed it on its tripod. She held onto the camcorder's remote and sat on the couch. Beck was watching television in the bedroom. While Jade was filming, Brooke entered the shot. Jade paused and looked at her little sister. "Why are you making a video of yourself listing things you hate?" Brooke asked. "It's for my Slap page," Jade answered. Brooke sat down next to Jade. "Can I be in your video?" she asked. "Sure, I guess so," Jade said. She put her arm around Brooke and resumed with listing the things she hates. Once the video was shot and edited together, the two sisters watched it on The Slap.

* * *

**[What I Hate #Whatever]**

**Jade: Hey, so it's been a really long time since I've made a "What I Hate" video. So, here's a new episode of "What I Hate." You're welcome.**

**I hate people who don't bathe on a regular basis. That's just disgusting! ****Like, I don't want to have to deal with the body door if some big, smelly ape just because they're too lazy to clean themselves. Hear that, stinkpots? Good. Take a bath!**

**I hate Arbor Day. **

**I hate fruit flavored gum.**

**I hate people that come up to me and advertise stuff that I really don't care about, then don't leave me alone when I tell them to. How would you like it if your just trying to walk your dog and some guy comes up to you and starts shoving his product in your face. Like: Dude! I'm trying to get my mail from my mailbox. Shut up about your stupid product and get out of my face! **

**I hate when people ask me to repeat something again, because they weren't listening the first time. If I start a conversation with you, then that means that I'm taking time out of my day to speak with you. Pay attention!**

**Brooke: Why are you making a video of yourself listing things you hate?**

**Jade: It's for my Slap page.**

**Brooke: Can I be in your video? **

**Jade: Sure, I guess so. For those of you who don't know, I have a little sister. This is Brooke. Say hi.**

**Brooke: Hi!**

**Jade: Okay...where was I? ...Right! Stuff I hate. **

**I hate when people ask if someone is okay when they clearly aren't. If I'm lying face down on the ground, unconscious and hemorrhaging, I'm most likely NOT okay. It's not rocket science, geniuses.**

**Brooke: Jadey?**

**Jade: What?**

**Brooke: Since you're making a video about stuff you hate, you should make a video about stuff you don't hate next. **

**Jade: Maybe. So, kiddo! What are some things that YOU hate?**

**Brooke: Well hate is a strong word...**

**Jade: Okay, what are some things that you strongly dislike with a burning passion?**

**Brooke: Shellfish.**

**Jade: Why?**

**Brooke: I'm allergic to it.**

**Jade: Okay, what else?**

**Brooke: Ummm...when you're being bossy.**

**Jade: I'm not bossy!**

**Brooke: Sometimes you are...**

**Jade: I hate it when people call me "bossy!"**

**Brooke: Sorry.**

**Jade: What else do you strongly dislike with a burning passion? **

**Brooke: Milk, because I don't want to drink anything that's been squeezed out of an animal. That's gross. **

**Jade: I listed that in another video.**

**Brooke: I also don't like it when girls wear skirts and jeans at the same time. What's up with that? It's so dumb looking. You wear one or the other. You can't have the best of both worlds...well you can't have the best of both worlds _and_ be considered "fashionable."**

**Jade: Already listed that one too.**

**Brooke: I don't like when Andrew beats a level that he's been stuck on for a really long time.**

**Jade: Why not?**

**Brooke: Because he screams like a girl, and it startles me. I also don't like coffee because it tastes disgusting. What's some other stuff that you don't like?**

**Jade: Unitards.**

**Brooke: Why?**

**Jade: They look stupid.**

**Brooke: I agree. Anything else?**

**Jade: I hate making long "What I Hate" videos. Bye! (She turns the camcorder off)**

**[End of the Video]**

* * *

Once Brooke and Jade has finished watching their video, there was a knock at door. Jade answered it, and a room service waiter brought everyone's food into the room. He set up the cart and left. After everyone finished eating, Jade and Brooke made another video. This time they listed things that they love. When they finished, Jade edited their video then uploaded it onto her Slap page. They noticed that people had already commented on their first video, so they read some comments. Then they watched their new video together, just like they watched their "What I Hate" video.

* * *

**[What We Love]**

**Jade: First all, let me address some of the comments that people left on my last video. Number one: Brooke is not my daughter! I mentioned in my "What I Hate #Whatever" video that she was my little sister. I'm 16 years old. I'll be 17 in June. If she were my daughter, that means I would have been 11 when I had Brooke. Next time you want to comment, pay attention! If you do that, then you won't have to leave a moronic comment and get called out in the next video that I make. Okay. Number two: So some of you have noticed that I wasn't in my bedroom during my last "What I Hate" video. That's because I'm in Orlando, Florida. Does that make you jealous? If so, good! I love that. Speaking of things I love, this brings me to what this video is about. Brookie?**

**Brooke: We're going to be telling you things that we love! I even made a sign! (She holds up a sticky note with "What We Love" written on it)**

**Jade: Yup! We're going to list some things that we love because we're not predictable. I hate being predictable. Brookie, do you want to start us off or should I?**

**Brooke: I guess I'll start then we can alternate.**

**Jade: Sounds like a plan. **

**Brooke: I love purple. It's my favorite color!**

**Jade: Umm...I love...**

**Brooke: Come on! You can't think of anything that you love?**

**Jade: The list of stuff that I love AND can tell people about is pretty limited.**

**Brooke: There's got to be something that you love that's also okay to tell people about! Don't tell me that all the things you love can only be listed in two short, two-minute videos!**

**Jade: Fine. I love you and Beck. **

**Brooke: (She hugs Jade) I love you and Beck too! What else do you love?**

**Jade: I just told you! Now it's you turn.**

**Brooke: I said that I love you and Beck.**

**Jade: Ugh, okay. Umm...I love hearing about stunts that go horrendously wrong in movies.**

**Brooke: Jade!**

**Jade: What!?**

**Brooke: That's terrible!**

**Jade: But it's something that I love.**

**Brooke: Okay then...I love dance and gymnastics!**

**Jade: I love taking hot showers. **

**Brooke: I love horseback riding.**

**Jade: Oh right! You ride horses!**

**Brooke: Umm yeah...Uncle Jimmy taught me how to ride.**

**Jade: Right, so...I love...my PearPhone.**

**Brooke: I love pranking Jade.**

**Jade: So _you_ must be the blocked number that calls me every four hours on Fridays!**

**Brooke: That's not me...**

**Jade: What!?**

**Brooke: Just kidding! It is me. I'm also the one that froze your favorite pair of scissors in a block of ice. (She giggles)**

**Jade: (She gives Brooke a mock angry face) What am I gonna do with you, kiddo?**

**Brooke: (She smiles cheekily) I dunno! What else do you love?**

**Jade: That you're honest about everything, even when the truth hurts.**

**Brooke: (She smiles) Thanks, Jadey! I love seeing people with colored streaks in their hair, because they remind me of you.**

**Jade: (She smiles too) Awww! I love _The Scissoring_.**

**Brooke: I love Disney World!**

**Jade: I don't feel like listing stuff that I like anymore...can we be done now?**

**Brooke: (She sighs) Fiiiine...(She clicks the remote and turns the camcorder off)**

**[End of the Video]**

* * *

Jade closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table. Brooke suggesting that they should all play a game together. She called for Beck and when he came out of the bedroom, she invited him to play a game. They decided to play Candy World. The three played three games — Beck won every game — before going to bed. Brooke wanted to stay with her sister for the night, so she and Brooke went back to Brooke's hotel room to pick up a pair of pajamas, Brooke favourite stuffed animal, and a few other things. Before going back to her hotel room with her little sister, Jade left a note saying that Brooke was with her and Beck, so no one would get worried.

Once back at Jade and Beck's hotel room, Brooke and her older sister changed into their pajamas. Brooke had a lavender coloured camisole and a pair of hot pink spandex dance shorts on. Jade wore a black camisole and a pair of red spandex dance shorts. Beck wore a white tank top and a pair of red and black plaid flannel pajama pants. When she was finished changing, Brooke went up to Jade, who was removing her makeup in the bathroom. "Jadey, I'm cold," she said. Jade left the bathroom and dug around through her drawer. Once she found what she was looking for (a hooded sweatshirt), she took it out and shut the drawer. She helped Brooke put the sweatshirt on. She had let Brooke wear one of her Hollywood Arts sweatshirts. It was way too big for Brooke, and the tiny girl was practically swimming in it. Brooke didn't care. She wasn't cold anymore, so she was satisfied. Jade went back to the bathroom to finish removing her makeup, and Brooke went with her, so she could brush her teeth. Once everyone had finished brushing their teeth, they climbed into bed. Jade was on the right side of the bed, Beck was on the left side, and Brooke was in the centre. Jade and Beck laid on their sides, facing each other. Brooke laid on her back. Jade had one arm wrapped protectively around Brooke, and she held Beck's hand with her other arm. Beck didn't mind that Brooke was sleeping in their room that night, he loved Brooke like the little sister that he never had.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you more, Beck."

"I love you guys the most."

The three peacefully drifted into a deep slumber.


	20. Perfoming At Disney World

~ The Next Morning ~

* * *

Brooke woke up with Jade's arms wrapped protectively wrapped around her. "Jadey! Jadey! Wake up!" she whispered. Jade groaned and opened her eyes. "Hey, Brookie! What's up, kiddo?" she said. Brooke had a huge smile on her face. "Today is our first day performing at Disney World!" she told Jade excitedly. Jade smiled at her sister. "That's right. We should get up and get dressed, so we aren't late," she said, waking up Beck.

The three showered and got dressed, before making their way down to the hotel lobby. Tori, André, Cat, Robbie, and Trina met them down at the lobby. Felicia had sent a limo to pick everyone up. The limo took everyone to Disney World and dropped them off at a secret entrance for employees.

The group met with Felicia, and she explained where everyone was going to be and what the day would be like. After Felicia finished talking to everyone, she sent them away to get their bodies and voices warmed up for their first performance.

Once everyone was warmed up, they had their hair and makeup done. After that, they got changed into their custom made costumes. Jade was wearing a dark purple ball gown with black lace on it. Beck had on a matching Prince costume. Brooke's costume matched Jade's, however her dress was a lighter shade of purple. Cat had on an emerald green dress that had off the shoulder sleeves (like Belle's gold/yellow gown). Robbie's Prince costume matched Cat's dress. Tori had on a strapless salmon pink dress with a gemstone encrusted top. André's costume matched Tori's. Trina had a strapless red gown on. It glimmered in the sunlight.

After everyone had their costumes on, Felicia led them through the secret underground tunnels that could only be used and accessed by staff members. She brought them to the back of Cinderella's Castle. She gave them a quick pep talk, then sent them to the arch of the castle to wait. Microphones were attached to everyone's costumes while they were in the archway. Once everyone had a microphone, the sound people turned all of them (except Trina's) on.

* * *

There was a large crowd of people standing outside. The two ramps that led up to the raised, stage-like part at the entrance of the castle were blocked off by ropes and security guards.

Felicia stepped onto the stage with a handheld microphone. She introduced herself, then introduced the gang. As each person's name was called out, they walked through the archway and to the front of the castle. Applause erupted from the audience as everyone entered the stage. Brooke came out last, waving and smiling at the audience.

* * *

Felicia spoke for a few more minutes, before the performance started. As she was speaking, the gang got into their starting positions for their first routine. Once she was done talking, she exited the stage. She made some kind of subtle hand signal, and the group's music began.

Each person started with their back turned to the audience. Brooke was in the middle of the group. The guys lined up from tallest to shortest on her left side, while the girls lined up from tallest to shortest on her right side.

The two people on the ends turned around first. They sang the first line of the song. Then the people next to them sang the next line as they spun around. When Brooke finally twirled around, everyone was singing together in harmony. They did their routine, singing and smiling. At the end, the audience clapped and cheered.

The show lasted thirty minutes, and seven songs were performed. After the opening song, Beck and Jade performed a duet. Next Robbie and Cat sang a duet. André and Tori's duet was after that. Then all the guys performed a routine. All the girls performed their routine after the guys. Jade and Brooke had a duet before the show closed with one final group routine.

Once their show was over, the gang took their bows and left the stage. They did a meet and greet inside of Cinderella's castle afterwards. The group took pictures and signed autographs for twenty minutes before they given a break.

Everyone said goodbye, then they went through the underground tunnels again. They had a great time performing, but they were also happy to have a break from the hot Orlando sun.

* * *

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" a very hyped up little Brooke yells. She bounces up and down, still high on her adrenaline rush.

Felicia congratulated everyone on their first performance. She told them that they had three hours to rest before they needed to be ready for their afternoon show.

They have to do three shows a day. The first one is in the morning, another is in the afternoon, and the last one is at night. They also have a twenty minute meet and greet after each show.

Everyone except Brooke changed out of their costumes. Brooke was way too excited and hyper to change. She wanted to stay in her princess dress and see more people.

After going back and forth with Brooke for a while, Jade eventually came to a compromise with her little sister. She was able convince the child to take a nap, so she wouldn't tire herself out before the next show, but Brooke insisted on wearing her costume during her nap.

* * *

When their last show and meet and greet were over, Felicia took the group back to their the group change.

Beck changed into a ribbed white tank top, a red plaid shirt, and a pair of lightly distressed blue jeans. He wore his work boots.

Jade changed into a black muscle tee with a band logo screen-printed on the front of it and a pair of distressed, acid-washed denim shorts. She wore a simple pair of black Converse sneakers.

Brooke changed into a scoop-necked navy and cream striped shirt and a pair of khaki colored chino shorts. She wore a light tan pair of leather boat shoes.

Tori changed into a maroon graphic tee and a pair of long denim jeans. She wore tall brown leather boots.

André changed into a plain black t-shirt, a red Hollywood Arts hoodie, and a pair of jeans. He wore red high-tops.

Trina changed into long-sleeved light purple off-the-shoulder top with "Fazzini" written across the front in dark purple glitter and a pair of grey denim shorts. She wore the new pair of Fazzini boots that she got while shopping with Brooke. They matched the color of the dark purple glitter on her shirt.

Cat changed in a pink tank top that had ruffles at the top and a high-waisted floral skater skirt. She wore a pair of pink ballet flats. They matched the color of her too.

Robbie changed into a color-blocked raglan top and a long pair of dark-washed jeans. She wore red Converse sneakers that matched the color of his three-quarter length sleeves.

Since they didn't have anymore performances to do, Felicia set the gang loose in the park after they changed.

* * *

**Hi, eveyone! I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! I just got totally swamped with school work, and I totally forgot about this. I lost my writing mojo, but it's back now. I hope to continue with updating my fanfics. I also proofread every chapter of this, fixing the many error that I made and never noticed when I was writing this at 1 am. Anyway, that's all for now. Thank you so much for reading, and please review! :)**


	21. Jade Gets Caught

Once everyone was changed out of their costumes, Felicia brought them back to Cinderella's Castle. She set them loose in the park, so they could have some fun. Her only rule was for everyone not to stay out unreasonably late. It was 8 o'clock at night. She gave them a curfew of 11 o'clock, so they'd have three hours in the Magic Kingdom before they'd have to go back to their hotel. She handed everyone a special badge before they parted ways, so they wouldn't have to wait in any lines.

* * *

Since she wanted to spend some alone time with Beck, Jade let the rest of the gang watch Brooke, under the condition that they'd keep her safe and supervised.

Everyone agreed to meet back at the castle at 10:45 pm.

Cat and Brooke headed straight for the Jungle Cruise ride, which was Brooke's favorite. Tori, Trina, André, and Robbie made their way to the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad roller coaster. Unsurprisingly, Jade chose to go on the Haunted Mansion ride first.

* * *

When they arrived at the Jungle Cruise, Cat and Brooke showed an employee their badges, and they were quickly ushered through a separate queue. They were put on the next available boat. They squealed excitedly as the skipper on the boat began talking at the start of the ride.

* * *

Tori, Trina, André, and Robbie found Thunder Mountain within a few minutes. The used their badges to bypass the long line, and they rode in the first car. Trina and Tori were in the front, while André and Robbie were in the back.

* * *

Beck and Jade walked hand-in-hand to he Haunted Mansion, enjoying each other's company.

When they got to the Haunted Mansion, they flashed the employee their badges and were brought to the front of the line.

They entered the dark foyer, which is dimly lit by a flickering chandelier. As they walked through the foyer, a deep, resonant voice recites a monologue, setting the tone. Two sliding doors opened, and Beck, Jade, and several other guests were ushered into an octagonal portrait gallery. The deep voice introduced himself as their "Ghost Host."

There were four portraits in the gallery, each depicting a person from the chest up. The group became trapped in the room when a sliding wall panel closes over the place that they entered from. The room began to elongate, and the fates of the people in the portraits were revealed.

The room became dark with a sudden clap of thunder. The skeletal corpse of the Ghost Host dangles from a noose above everyone's heads, illuminated by flashing lightning. Then, the lights went completely out, and the room was pitch-black.

A different wall opened, and the group was lead down a hall of portraits. The people in the portraits changed into terrifying creatures each time lightning flashed. They rounded a corner and entered another room. In this room the ride's vehicles, Doom Buggies, ascended or descended staircases.

Neither Beck nor Jade was actually frightened, but several other guests were already scared. Jade laughed at the scared people. They boarded a Doom Buggy, then entered the ride part of the Haunted Mansion.

The ride had all of the usual things that haunted houses had, like ghosts, screaming, and darkness. Beck and Jade weren't impressed, so they just talked with each other a their Doom Buggy made its way through the Haunted Mansion.

Once they ride ended, they exited their Doom Buggy and looked for a different ride.

After not finding a ride that they wanted to go on, Beck and Jade settled on just walking around the park with each other. They held hands as they strolled around the park, looking at everything and everyone.

* * *

After the Jungle Cruise ride, Cat and Brooke went on the Flying Dumbo ride. They rode it six times before finally getting tired of it. After the Dumbo ride, they went to Frontierland.

In Frontierland, they rode Thunder Mountain several times. They also went to the Country Bear Jamboree attraction. They met back up with Tori, Trina, André, and Robbie at Splash Mountain, and the six of them rode in the same log flume.

After they got off Splash Mountain, the group went to the photo stand and checked out their ride photo. André, Brooke, and Cat were smiling with their arms up in the air in the photo. Tori and Trina were screaming and holding onto each other. Robbie's face just had a look of sheer terror, and he was gripping the holding bars inside of the log flume. Everyone bought an 8x10 copy of the photo, mostly because they wanted to commemorate Robbie's facial expression.

The group rode a few more rides, then they got some food.

* * *

As Beck and Jade were walking around the Magic Kingdom, Jade's phone rang. They paused and walked to a less crowded part of the park, so Jade could answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jade? It's Felicia."

"Hi, Felicia."

"The hotel called me after they cleaned out your room. They found pregnancy tests in the trash can. Would you care to explain?"

"Ummm..."

"Jade, are you pregnant?"

"No!"

"Then why were there pregnancy tests in your room's trash can?"

"Did the hotel tell you what the results of the tests were?"

"No."

"They were negative. I took them with my friends on a dare."

"Okay, don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry."

"That's all. Goodbye!"

"Bye."

Beck could see that his girlfriend was visibly shaken after hanging up. He asked if she was alright. He didn't pry any further because he knew that Jade would Jade was silent for a while. She stared at the ground.

"Can I tell you something?" Jade finally asked. Beck nodded, "Sure. You can tell me anything, babe."

Jade took a deep breath and looked at her boyfriend. Beck looked back at her. "Beck, remember when I was throwing up the other day?" Beck nodded. Jade took another deep breath. "I thought I was pregnant, so I took a few pregnancy tests," she told her boyfriend. Beck bit his lip and asked what the results were. When Jade told him, he relaxed a little bit, thinking that the one positive result was just a mistake.

"I think you should see a doctor...just so we can be absolutely sure that you aren't pregnant," Beck suggested. Jade sighed and told him that she didn't want to go the doctor's office. However, she eventually agreed to go after arguing back and forth with Beck for a short period of time. They looked up a clinic and made an appointment, then they continued walking around the park.

* * *

At 10:45 pm, everyone met back at Cinderella Castle.

Beck and Jade got there first. A few minutes later, the rest of the gang arrived. An angry little Brooke stomped over to Jade. She was wearing a new shirt with princesses on it.

"CAT THREW UP ON ME!" she screeched furiously.

"I said I was sorry!" Cat screeched back.

Brooke glared at Cat. "I told you not to go on Space Mountain after eating all that food!" she replied. She crossed her twig-like arms over her chest as Tori explained the situation and told Jade that they got her a new shirt because her old one had vomit all over it.

* * *

At 11 o'clock, Tori, Trina, André, Robbie, and Cat took a monorail back to the Grand Floridian, while Beck, Jade, and Brooke were brought to their suite in Cinderella's Castle.

* * *

When they got to their suite, their stuff from the other hotel was already in the room.

Beck changed into his pajamas while Jade gave her little sister a bath. After Brooke's bath, Jade put her into a clean set of pajamas. Brooke and Beck watched television on the flat screen TV in front of their beds while Jade was changing. The three watched Cinderella together before going to sleep.

Brooke slept in one of the queen-sized beds, and Beck and Jade slept in the other one.


	22. The Tower Of Terror

~ The Next Morning ~

* * *

Brooke sprung out of bed at seven o'clock in the morning. She climbed onto Beck and Jade's bed and jumped up and down.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she said excitedly, bouncing on the springy mattress. She almost bounced off the edge of the bed, but Beck caught her just before she ahit the floor. Brooke thanked Beck for saving her.

Brooke urged her sister and Beck to get out of bed. She was too excited go back to sleep, like they told her to.

Today the gang was going to Disney's Hollywood Studios in Bay Lake, Florida.

Coming to terms with the fact that they wouldn't get to sleep in any longer, Beck and Jade groggily rose from their bed and started getting ready. They got dressed. Jade wore a plain black off-the-shoulder shirt and a pair of distressed denim shorts. Beck wore a red Hollywood Arts t-shirt and a pair of dark-washed jeans. Brooke wore a pink tank top that was embellished with silver sequins and a silvery-grey tulle skirt.

After they got dressed, the three walked to the restaurant in Cinderella's Castle. Felicia had set up a special private breakfast for the gang. They would get to dine with the princesses.

Beck, Jade, and Brooke were the first ones to arrive. They walked around the restaurant, while they waited for everyone else to come.

Once everyone arrived, they found their name cards and took their assigned seats. Then, the princesses entered the room.

Brooke and Cat were the most excited. They ran up to the princesses and talked with them. Seeing the look of pure joy on her little sister's warmed Jade's heart.

Waiters brought out a delicious breakfast of eggs Benedict, various pastries and fruit tarts, and a wide assortment of breakfast meats.

* * *

After breakfast, the group was taken via limousine to Hollywood Studios.

They traveled through underground tunnels to their dressing room when they got to the amusement park.

All of the costumes were hanging up on a rack, clean and freshly pressed. Everyone got changed and did their own hair and makeup, the way they were taught yesterday. Brooke was the only one that doesn't do her own hair and makeup. Jade applied her makeup, and Trina styled her hair.

The teenagers were ushered to the different parts of the park where they'd make appearances and do meet and greets.

André and Tori were stationed on Hollywood Boulevard. Cat and Robbie were stationed at Echo Lake. Beck and Jade were stationed near the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, which was totally appropriate for Jade. Brooke was stationed at the entrance of Pixar Place. Four security personnel, who were outfitted in royal guard costumes, accompanied the small child and stayed with her wherever she went.

The gang had thirty minute shifts and fifteen minute breaks between each shift. They worked five shifts each, before being dismissed from work for the day.

They changed quickly, and Felicia gave them special passes, so they wouldn't have to wait in any lines. Then, she set them free in the park.

* * *

Cat, Trina, and Brooke headed over to the Animation Courtyard to catch the _Voyage of the Little Mermaid_ show. They enjoyed seeing glow-in-the-dark puppets and actors recreate scenes and songs from the film.

Tori, André, and Robbie wanted to ride the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster, which was near Sunset Boulevard, so that's where they ventured off to.

* * *

Jade dragged Beck to the Tower of Terror because she heard people screaming on it and saw some people come off the ride crying, so she wanted to get in on the action. She took off towards the ride, holding Beck's hand.

"Babe, are you sure you should ride this? You know...since you might be pregnant..." Beck cautioned as he stared at the Tower of Terror ride. He looked at the daunting ride, which was nearly 200 feet tall, with uncertainty. Jade brushed off her boyfriend's concern. "Beck, I'm not pregnant. I just made the appointment to shut you up. I'll be fine!" she told Beck. She pulled him along, showed the ride employee her special pass, and got onto the ride. They were seated in the front row. Jade took out her phone and started filming, using a special night-vision filter because flash photography/videography wasn't allowed on the ride.

The ride, which was based of the television series, _The Twilight Zone,_ took the riders up in a seemingly normal elevator. When the doors closed, a voice made an introduction. The elevator rose for a few seconds, then it made its first stop. The doors opened, revealing the poorly-lit hallway of a hotel. There was a window at the end of the hallway with a thunderstorm raging on outside of it. Five missing passengers from 1939 appeared. They beckoned the riders to come with them, then they disappeared in a burst of electricity. The window remained as the hallway faded away. It started to morph into the window from season 5, then it broke.

The doors closed, and the elevator continued to ascend. The voice narrated a story about the five missing passengers. The elevator made another stop. The doors opened and revealed a maintenance room, which slowly transformed into a field of stars. The elevator car moved horizontally into the Fifth Dimension section of the ride. The Fifth Dimension contained a strange collection sights, sounds, and star fields that were in the style of _The Twilight Zone's _opening sequence.

The elevator entered a pitch-black vertical shaft. The voice completed one more narration before the climax of the ride. The ride's drop sequence began on the voice's last word. The riders, who were only strapped down with seatbelts, were lifted out of their seats as a result of the elevator being pulled downwards. The elevator accelerated downwards faster than the pull of gravity. This elicited a startled shriek at an ungodly pitch and volume from Jade and a frightened screech from Beck, who quickly tried to conceal the fact that he just screamed like a little girl.

The riders experienced a series of randomized drops. The elevator dropped and rose at different times and different intervals. At one point, the elevator's door opened when the ride vehicle was at the height of 139 feet, which was the approximate height of a thirteen story building. This was when Beck started sobbing like a terrified child. He clung onto Jade, who had gotten over the shock of the first drop and was now giggling hysterically. On the full 139 foot drop, although Beck wasn't a follower of any religion, he began praying to every religious figure he could think of.

At the end of the ride, Beck was trembling and trying to fix his face, so it didn't look like he'd been crying. Jade was hyped up on adrenaline, and she was shaking with excitement.

"T-T-That ride is s-s-straight from the p-p-pits of Hell!" Beck shakily stammered as he and Jade exited the ride.

Once they were completely off the ride, they went to the photo booth to check out their on-ride photo and video. Half of Beck's face was hidden with his hands, and the other half had an expression of pure, unbridled terror. Jade had a natural, beautiful smile on her face, since the camera caught her mid-laugh. Seeing Beck's facial expression made Jade double over in laughter.

Against her boyfriend's wishes, Jade bought fifteen 8x10 copies of the ride photo (one for everyone in the group, a copy for each of Beck's parents, a copy for Sikowitz, and the extras were back ups, in case she lost her original copy). She also bought the digital download of the photo, three wallet-sized prints, a keychain, and a DVD of the on-ride video. In addition to her purchase of multiple copies of the picture, Jade set the photo as her profile picture on The Slap, and she made Beck's screams and cries of terror her new ringtone.

"I'm giving this to Sikowitz as soon as we get back to California! Looks like you aren't 'Mr. Unscareable' anymore!" Jade teased as she looked at the the ride photo. She laughed at Beck's face for a solid ten minutes, making her porcelain skin flush bright red.

Beck rolled his eyes. "I was holding onto you so you wouldn't fly out of your seat!" he claimed assertively. He playfully punched Jade's arm with a chuckle. "I didn't want you to get too scared," he said. He gave Jade a kiss on the lips.

"Beck, I have two videos of you screaming, crying, and praying on the ride," Jade stated after she and Beck pulled away from their kiss.

Beck made a pouty face. "I thought we were gonna die...just don't tell anyone about the Tower of Terror, okay?" he said in his defense.

"Oh, I'm telling _everyone_ about the Tower of Terror," Jade replied.

Jade took her boyfriend to the _Disney Junior – Live on Stage!_ show to calm his nerves. She and Beck walked hand-in-hand as they made their way to the Animation Courtyard.

* * *

After they finished watching the Disney Junior performance, Jade and Beck, who was significantly less traumatized, met back up with the rest of the group.

"Jadey! Did you go on the Tower of Terror yet?" Brooke asked, running up to her sister.

Jade nodded and told her sister that she and Beck went on the ride. "That reminds me...I got you guys something," she said, taking an 8x10 copy of the ride photo out of her bag. Beck rolled his eyes and groaned.

Tori started laughing so hard at the photo that she let out a small snort. "I'm framing this!" she announced with a giggle.

"Would you be willing to go on the Tower of Terror again?" Brooke asked.

Jade gladly agreed to ride the Tower of Terror again. The rest of the gang decided to ride it too, and Beck wanted to redeem himself. They bypassed the long line with their special passes from Felicia.

Jade, Beck, and Brooke took their seats in the front row. Cat, Tori, and André sat behind them. Robbie and Trina sat in the third row. They all decided to do the "Beck Face" when for the photo.

Beck leaned over to Brooke and whispered, "You can hold my hand if you get scared." Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Beck, I don't think I'm going to be the one getting scared. Don't worry. You can hold my hand. I'll tell people that your girly screaming is actually mine," she joked, taking Beck's hand.

The ride began and Beck tensed up. Brooke looked at his face, which he was trying to keep neutral. She held back a giggle.

The group was taken through the corridor and Fifth Dimension scenes, then they entered the drop part.

Jade, who was expecting the drop, didn't scream. She started giggling like a maniac again. Like her older sister, Brooke was startled by the initial drop, but she laughed for the rest of the ride. Tori and Cat screamed and clutched onto each other. André held onto his seat, Trina yanked on her seatbelt, tightening it as much as possible. Beck was screaming again, and Robbie was wailing.

At the end of the ride, Brooke and Jade remained untouched. André, Tori, Cat, and Trina were shaky, but relatively unscathed. Robbie was still crying when they came off the ride, and Beck, who had not successfully redeemed himself, was still traumatized, but to a lesser degree than the first time.

The gang made their way to the photo booth once they exited the Tower of Terror. The group's ride photo had everyone mirroring Beck and Robbie's horrified faces. Everyone bought an 8x10 copy of the photo.

* * *

They all hung out together at Hollywood Studio for the rest of the night until they left the park.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! I apologize for not updating sooner! I was in Las Vegas, and I didn't have access to a computer, so I couldn't post new chapters. I'm back home now, and I hope to post more sooner! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! :)**


	23. The Dream Come True Foundation

The next day, at 5:30 in the morning, everyone got a text from Felicia. The text said that something special came up. It also said that everyone could sleep in, since they didn't have to come to the Magic Kingdom at the normal time, which was 8:30 am. They could come in two hours later at 10:30 am.

Most of the teenagers were delighted by Felicia's text, and they just rolled over and went back to sleep after reading it. Brooke, however, was woken up by her phone's text alert tone. Once she was awake, she had trouble going back to sleep. She sent Felicia a text saying that she couldn't go back to sleep. Felicia, who had the same problem as Brooke, replied asking if the girl wanted to hang out with her until everyone else woke up. Brooke responded that she'd start getting dressed. She left her phone on her bed, then she skipped over to her suitcase to get her clothing.

She put on a cotton sundress that fell to her knees. It matched the blue in her eyes. She then slipped on her white sandals and waited by the door for Felicia.

* * *

Felicia picked Brooke up twenty minutes later. She sent Beck and Jade a text, letting them know that Brooke was with her, so they wouldn't worry.

* * *

"How come we don't have to come in until 10:30?" Brooke asked as Felicia buckled her into her carseat.

"Something came up," Felicia answered, getting in the driver's seat of her car.

"What came up?" Brooke prodded curiously.

"Have you ever heard of the Dream Come True Foundation?"

"Yes. They do nice things for sick kids."

"You're exactly right, Brookie. A girl from the Dream Come True Foundation is coming to DisneyWorld today. Her doctor finally approved her for the trip yesterday. He needed to wait until she was strong enough to go before he signed the approval documents. That's why it was scheduled so last minute."

"Okay, I don't see how that involves us."

"She saw you and your friends in the newspaper the other day, and she specifically requested to meet you all."

"Cool! Tell me about the girl! What's her name? How old is she? Why is she with he Dream Come True Foundation?"

"Well, this is all the information that I was given about her: her name is Katie, she's six years old, she has neuroblastoma, and she'll get here at noon."

Brooke furrowed her brow. "What's neuroblastoma? Does it involve rocket ships? Like neuroBLASToma and BLAST off?" she asked. Felicia shook her head and explained what neuroblastoma was to the child.

Brooke let what Felicia told sink in. She asked a few more questions before she had a good understanding of the Katie's condition. She and Felicia chatted about what the day would be like and ways to make Katie feel welcome for the rest of the drive to Felicia's hotel, which was Disney's Polynesian Resort.

* * *

Since Felicia was responsible for Brooke and the gang, she was also put in charge of planning Katie's visit. She and Brooke made a basic itinerary, which was subject to change based on Katie's wishes.

They hung out together until it was time to go to the Magic Kingdom.

* * *

Everyone went through their usual routine of getting into costume, then doing their hair and makeup.

When they were all ready, Felicia brought them to a special room with a stage in Cinderella's Castle. She gave told them about Katie and went over the itinerary that she and Brooke made. She also gave everyone tips on making Katie feel welcome.

* * *

At noon, a small, frail-looking girl and her family were lead into the room by Disney World employees. The girl, Katie, hid behind her mother's legs, shyly peeking at the everyone.

"Hi! I'm Brooke," Brooke said, extending her hand towards Katie.

Katie looks at her mother unsurely. Katie's mother nodded encouragingly, and Katie shook Brooke's hand.

"We have a special show planned for you! Then we'll explore the park! I'm really pumped to hang out in the Magic Kingdom with you!" Brooke excitedly told Katie. She and Felicia led Katie and her family to their seats in front of the stage. Then she scampered to backstage.

Their music started and the gang began the performance. They sang and danced to three songs then did their big finale, which included confetti and glitter cannons. Once the show was over, everyone had a meet and greet with Katie.

After the meet and greet, everyone changed into their normal street clothes. Brooke and Katie and her family left with Felicia to start their day in the park, and everyone else was given the rest of the day off.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm super sorry for not updating sooner! I got hit with writer's block, then got swamped with school work. I've still got some writer's block, but I'm trying to push through it. I can't promise regular updates, but I hope to update as frequently as I can. In the next chapter, Jade and Beck sort out the pregnancy scare. I also have a new story in the works, and the first few chapters are written, so be on the look-out! **


	24. Planned Parenthood

Since they were free for the rest of the day, everyone went on their way. Trina and Cat went on a shopping spree. Tori, Robbie, and André went to Universal Studios. Beck and Jade told everyone that they were going to explore Orlando. In reality, however, the two were going to a Planned Parenthood clinic to sort out Jade's pregnancy scare.

* * *

Beck and Jade drove to the clinic in Beck's pick-up truck. They parked, then walked into the building.

Jade signed in at the counter while Beck made awkward small talk with the receptionist. They were told to sit in the waiting room until a nurse called Jade's name.

They waited for a good twenty or so minutes before a nurse called out "Jade West".

The nurse ushered them into an exam room and gave Jade some paperwork to fill out. She told them that a doctor would be with them shortly.

Sure enough, a tall woman of medium build walked into the room a few minutes later.

"Hi! I'm Doctor Garvin! What seems to be the problem today?" the woman said.

"I've been feeling kinda suckish, and I threw up a day or two ago. I missed a few periods, but my cycle's always been a little irregular. I took five pregnancy tests just in case though. Only one was positive, so I ignored it because it was probably just a fluke. I'm only here 'cause my boyfriend was getting his underwear all up in a twist," Jade told the doctor. Beck rolled his eyes at the last part of Jade's statement.

"Okay, we'll run a few tests and do a ultrasound. Lay back please," Dr. Garvin said.

Jade laid back and the doctor hooked up the ultrasound machine. Dr. Garvin squeezed some of the sonogram gel onto Jade's stomach and moved the wand over it. She squinted at the screen.

"It looks like you are indeed pregnant. I'd say you're about six or seven weeks along. I'll see if I can detect a heartbeat," Dr. Garvin told the couple. She flicked a switch on the machine and listened.

The sound of a fetal heartbeat fills the room.

"Oh. My. God." Beck and Jade said in unison.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I have exciting news: I have a prequel for this story planned! I might also write a sequel to this, but I have to organize my thoughts about it more. As always, thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review! :)**


	25. Anxiety

After their appointment at the Planned Parenthood clinic, Beck and Jade left with two ultrasound pictures, a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and a boatload of anxiety.

* * *

"Jade..." Beck started as he put the key into the ignition of his car.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Jade snapped.

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his fluffy hair. "Babe, we need to talk about it," he said softly.

"No!" Jade snapped again. There was less fire in her voice this time. She bit her lip, trying to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Not right now," she said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Babe..." Beck said.

Jade suddenly turned to Beck, no longer able to hold back her tears. "What are we gonna do?" she cried softly.

Beck leaned over and hugged Jade tightly. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We'll get through this," he said encouragingly.

"I'm scared, Beck," Jade said after a pause.

"I know. I am too, but we'll get through this," Beck told her reassuringly. He kissed her on the lips. "I love you, and I will support you through this," he said.

Jade have her boyfriend a soft smile. "I love you too," she said.

* * *

When Beck and Jade get back from the Planned Parenthood clinic, a text from Brooke informed them that she and the gang were hanging out in André and Robbie's hotel room.

Beck dropped his truck off at the valet, then he and Jade went up to André and Robbie's room. They knocked on the door, and seconds later, André answered it.

"Hey, guys! Where you been?" André asked, ushering Beck and Jade into the room.

"Oh, ya know...exploring Orlando," Beck lied.

"Did you find any cool places?" Robbie asked.

"No," Jade answered flatly.

"Alright..." Robbie responded awkwardly as Jade brushed past him.

Jade saw Tori, Trina, Cat, and Brooke sitting around a table, trying to decided what card game to play. They were originally going to play Poker, but Cat ate all of the jellybeans that they planned to use in place of Poker chips.

"What about _B.S._?" Tori suggested.

"What does 'B.S.' stand for?" Brooke asked.

"Bullshi-" Trina started to say.

"Breadsticks!" Jade exclaimed, cutting Trina off. She gave Trina a quick glare before walking over to greet everyone.

"Jadey!" Brooke squealed. She ran to her older sister and gave her a hug. Jade ruffled Brooke's hair and hugged her back. Brooke pointed to two extra chairs at the table. "We saved you and Beck seats," she told Jade. Jade smiled and thanked her. Then, she greeted everyone else and took a seat in one of the extra chairs.

André and Beck joined everyone at the table, and the group started throwing out card game suggestions.

They finally settled _Go Fish_.

* * *

At 7:30 pm, everyone wrapped up their last game and went back to their hotel rooms.

Tori and Cat helped Brooke get into her pajamas, while Trina took off her makeup. Then, the four of them go to sleep early.

Robbie and André brushed their teeth and went to bed early.

Beck and Jade go through their nighttime routines. They try to go to sleep early too, but neither can fall asleep with Jade's pregnancy weighing heavily on their minds.

* * *

The next day, Beck and Jade had agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret for the time being, just until they figured out what to do.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for reading! Just so y'all know, t****here will be a time jump. It's the month of September in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review! :)**


	26. Three Months Later

~ Time Jump: 3 months ~

The gang had finished their stint at Disney World, and school had started back up.

Jade was now about nineteen weeks pregnant. She was barely showing, so she just wore baggier clothing to hide her growing baby bump. Other than Beck's parents, only Brooke, Andrew, Cat, and André knew about Jade's pregnancy. For the most part, they were all very supportive of the young couple.

Beck and Jade were still hesitant to tell the rest of their friends about the pregnancy.

* * *

It was the weekend.

Beck was on a class trip, so Jade and Brooke had the RV to themselves.

"Jadey?" Brooke said, looking up from her coloring book.

"Yes, kiddo?" Jade responded, not looking up from her laptop.

"If the baby is a girl, I think you should name her after mom," Brooke told her sister.

Jade thought for a moment, considering the idea. She looked at Brooke.

"Hmm...'Amelia Rose'? It _is_ a beautiful name. Good idea, Brookie," Jade said, looking at her laptop again. Brooke smiled at her older sister, then went back to coloring. She finished her picture and showed it to Jade. It was a relatively neatly colored picture of green giraffe. Jade complimented the child on her picture, before turning her attention back to her laptop.

"Jadey?"

"Brookie?"

"Tell me about mom."

"Oh..."

Jade was about to continue talking, but her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was her and Brooke's brother, Andrew. She held her phone to her ear and answered it.

* * *

**[Phone Call]**

**Jade: Hello?**

**Andrew: Jade! We have a situation!**

**Jade: What?**

**Andrew: Remember that crazy bitch that got expelled from Hollywood Arts? What was her name? Ella?**

**Jade: Elise?**

**Andrew: Yeah, her!**

**Jade: Oh god...what?**

**Andrew: So, there's this thing called Victim Information and Notification Everyday...**

**Jade: Yeah, the VINE System. It gives people information about prisoners and stuff. Brooke wanted me to sign her up for it.**

**Andrew: Th VINE System will notify victims if the custody status of a prisoner changes.**

**Jade: Alright...**

**Andrew: They called the house. Elise was released on parole. She's out of prison.**

**Jade: Oh my god...**

**Andrew: That's not all. Elise left a voicemail.**

**Jade: Well? What did it say!?**

**Andrew: "I'm coming for you, Brooke...and your whore of a sister too!"**

**Jade: Oh no...does she know where Brooke and I are?**

**Andrew: No, but she called dad, and she kno-**

**Jade: I gotta go! Brooke's coming towards me.**

**Andrew: Wait!**

**Jade: I'll talk to you later. Bye!**

* * *

Jade hung up and turned her attention to Brooke, who wanted to show her another picture that she colored in.

"Who was on the phone?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, it was just Andrew. He was telling me about this really difficult level he finally beat on his GameSphere," Jade lied.

"Oh, okay," Brooke said, accepting Jade's answer. She showed Jade her picture, which was an ostrich that she colored pink.

Jade was about to compliment Brooke on her coloring, but she was interrupted by someone banging on the door.

"JADE!" a deep, familiar voice boomed.

"Elise..." Jade groaned.

"ELISE!?" Brooke exclaimed.

"JADE ELIZABETH WEST!" Elise yelled. She kicked the door open.

The two sisters jumped up, startled when the RV's door swung open.

"I talked to your dad. He's pretty mad at you. I told him about how Beck got you pregnant. I asked where you were so I could come and talk some sense into you, and he told me you moved in with Beck. And now I'm here for revenge," Elise said evilly.

Brooke turned to Jade and whispered into her ear, "How'd did she know?" Unfortunately, Elise overheard what she said.

"Oh my god! Wait. You're actually pregnant? I thought I just made that up! Wow. You fucking whore! It was only a matter of time before Beck would knock you up!" Elise said. She grabbed Jade's arm with one hand and roughly jerked her towards her.

Jade shoved Elise away from her. "Back off!" she warned dangerously. Elise lunged for Jade, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. Jade struggled against the massive girl's grip, dropping her phone in the process. Elise just laughed and tightened her grip on Jade's arm. She twisted it even more, making Jade cry out in pain.

"Pregnant or not, I'm still getting my revenge! I never should've gone to jail, but you and your bitch sister got me thrown in juvie! So now, you both will pay!" she told Jade through gritted teeth. She saw Brooke trying to dial 9-1-1 on her phone and slapped the tiny girl's phone out of her hands, hitting it so hard that it flew into the wall. She grabbed Brooke with her free arm, then carried her out of the RV, dragged Jade behind her.

Elise first threw a kicking and screaming Brooke into the back of the van her father used for his pest control company. Then, she shoved Jade into the back of the van. Before anyone had the chance to react, Elise slammed the doors shut. She got into the driver's seat, fastened her seatbelt, and drove away.

* * *

Later that night, when Beck got home from his class trip, he found skid marks on the driveway. He furrowed his brow, bent down? and inspected the skid marks. He shrugged and headed towards the door of his RV. He was shocked he saw it left ajar with a huge dent in the center. He carefully pushed the door all the way open and looked around.

"Jade?" Beck called out, wondering if she and Brooke were trying to play a joke on him.

There was no response.

"Brooke?" Beck said.

Once again, there wasn't a response.

Beck took out his phone and called Jade. He was startled when he heard the shattering glass that was his girlfriend's ringtone. He looked around, trying to locate the ringing phone. It stopped ringing before he found it, so he called again. He eventually found it under his couch, where it had fallen when Jade dropped it during her struggle with Elise. He picked it up and looked at it. There were four missed calls from Andrew.

Suddenly, the overture from _Steamboat Suzy_ started blaring, startling Beck and making him flinch. He turned in the direction that the music was coming from. He traced the music to Brooke's phone, which was ringing and vibrating on the floor a few feet away. He picked it up and saw that Andrew was calling Brooke. He answered the call.

* * *

**[Phone Call]**

**Andrew: BROOKE! I've been calling Jade, but she won't pick up.**

**Beck: Andrew, it's Beck.**

**Andrew: Beck? Why are you answering my sister's phone? **

**Beck: It was in the floor of my RV. I can't find Brooke or Jade anywhere.**

**Andrew: No...**

**Beck: What?**

**Andrew: Has Elise stopped by?**

**Beck: I don't know. I've been on a class trip all day. I just got back.**

**Andrew: Oh god...**

**Beck: What?**

**Andrew: That crazy girl, Elise, is coming them. She was released on parole. She called the house and left a message. Part of it said: "I'm coming for you, Brooke...and your whore of a sister too!"**

**Beck: Wait. WHAT? Did she know that they were living in my RV?**

**Andrew: I was hoping she didn't, but she said also said she talked to my dad. I'm guessing he told her where they were.**

**Beck: Oh no! She must've come to my RV before I got home. Jade and Brooke weren't here, and there were skid marks in my driveway. And the door was dented and cracked open.**

**Andrew: No, no, no, no, no, NO!**

**Beck: This is really bad.**

**Andrew: Yeah, no shit, Sherlock!**

**Beck: I'm calling the police.**

**Andrew: I'm on my way over. Bye.**

**Beck: Bye.**

* * *

Beck ended the call and phoned 9-1-1. He talked to the police and was told that officers had been dispatched to his location. He was instructed to stay where he was until police officers arrived and to not touch anything else.

After hanging up, Beck anxiously paced back and forth, waiting for the police to show up.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger...**

**Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed reading this chapter. I can't wait to start on the next chapter of this story! I'm super excited to say that this chapter was written (and was supposed to be posted but this gosh dang website was giving me grief) on the two-year anniversary of this story! Yay! Anyways, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**


	27. Torture

"Well, now that I have you right where I want you..." Elise started to say, sauntering around in front of Brooke and Jade. Brooke and Jade had their wrists bound with duct tape, and Elise had duct taped their mouths shut as well. "..._Anyway_, I can finally seek my revenge on you bitches. I NEVER should've gone to the slammer! But you two bitches got me sent to juvie! So now, you're gonna pay!" Elise continued.

* * *

Beck ran towards the police car as soon as he saw its flashing lights and blaring sirens.

Two officers stepped out the police car. The female police officer introduced herself as "Officer Rita." The male police officer introduced himself as "Officer Ross." Beck quickly introduced himself to the police officers and shook their hands. He then explained the state that he found his RV in and the call from Andrew.

Officers Ross and Rita took Beck's statement, and they did a quick inspection of the RV. They decided to call in the forensics team to investigate the crime scene and collect evidence.

A few hours later, the forensics team had come, did their thing, and left. They dusted for fingerprints, photographed the scene, and searched for any microscopic evidence.

Officer Ross and Officer Rita gave Beck their number and told him call if anything new came up. Then, they left too.

* * *

"So, which one of you should I torture first?" Elise asked. She looked down at Brooke and Jade, who were sitting on the floor with their wrists bound with duct tape. They had duct tape over their mouths. Elise laughed at the two sisters. "Oh, right! I forgot that you two can't talk!" she said with a smirk. She made a big spectacle of deciding which one to torture first. She finally decided on Brooke.

Elise used her pocketknife cut the duct tape that bound Brooke's skinny wrists. She ripped the duct tape off of the tiny girl's mouth, making her yelp in pain.

She took a pack of cigarettes out of the chest-pocket of her shirt. She pulled a lighter out of her pants pocket and took out one cigarette. She lit the cigarette, then took one long drag from it. She exhaled the smoke into Brooke's face, making the scared child cough. She pointed to Brooke. "You! Get on all fours!" she commanded.

Brooke gave Elise a confused look and asked, "Why?"

Elise grunted angrily. She took the cigarette out of her mouth and grabbed Brooke's twig-like arm. She held the lit end of the cigarette to the girl's porcelain skin, leaving a circular burn on her forearm. Brooke screamed in pain.

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" Elise furiously yelled at the tiny child. She commanded Brooke to get on all fours again. This time, the little girl complied with her order, afraid of incurring the butch woman's wrath again. She smirked smugly. She bent down, so that she was eye-level with Brooke, and she ordered the girl to sit. Brooke sat like a dog.

"Now, bark like the little bitch you are!" Elise demanded.

Brooke let out a meek little bark.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Elise screamed at the fearful child, who was in tears. She used her cigarette to make another circular burn on Brooke's forearm. She ordered Brooke to bark again. Brooke barked as loudly as she could, and this pleased Elise.

Elise reached into her bag and pulled out a dog collar and a leash. She slipped the dog collar onto Brooke's neck, then clipped the leash onto it. "Walk, bitch!" she commanded, tugging at the leash, making Brooke wheeze. Brooke crawled next to Elise like a dog walking with its owner. The collar uncomfortably rubbed on the girl's neck.

Elise walked Brooke for a bit, burning her with the lit end of a cigarette and kicking her in the ribs any time the girl wasn't crawling fast enough for enough her liking. Then she gave the poor child more commands, forcing her to eat dog treats every time she performed a "trick". She relished in humiliating Brooke and treating her like an animal.

Jade felt utterly powerless. She hated that there was nothing she could do to save her little sister from being subjected to Elise's brutality. It was unbearable to watch Brooke being hurt and humiliated by Elise.

After a while, Elise grew bored with torturing Brooke. She uncovered a medium-sized dog cage, which had been hidden under a large cloth. She opened the door and pointed inside the cage.

"Get in your cage, bitch!" Elise ordered, unclipping the leash from Brooke's collar.

Brooke pathetically crawled into the dog cage, her hanging low. She collapsed as soon as she was inside the cage. Elise slammed the cage door shut behind her and locked it.

The cage didn't have anything at the bottom of it, so there was nothing to protect poor girl metal grating of the cage's floor. Brooke was in so much agony that she barely noticed the cage's metal wires pressing into her flesh, which was covered in cigarette burns. Her muscles ached from being on her hands and knees for so long. Her ribs hurt, and it was excruciatingly painful to breathe. Brooke thought that she was going to die from all the pain. After several humiliating hours of being treated like a dog, she found that she didn't have the will or energy to care, and she made peace with the fact that she might not be alive much longer.


	28. The Rescue

Beck called Andrew after the police left to update him on what was happening. He decided to start his own investigation and asked if Andrew wanted to help. Andrew was more than happy to help, and Beck picked him up and brought him back to his RV.

Beck had stayed up all night, calling everyone he knew to see if anyone knew anything about Jade and Brooke's whereabouts. No one had any information for him. Andrew, who was extremely skilled with technology, worked on using Elise's cellphone number to track her location.

At approximately one o'clock in the morning, just as Beck was beginning to nod off, Andrew screamed. Beck bolted upright and stared at Andrew.

"I DID IT! I FINALLY PINPOINTED THE LOCATION!" Andrew shouted victoriously. He showed his laptop's screen to Beck. There was a red dot that indicated Elise's location. She was at a storage facility that was about a mile and a half away from Beck's house. "We're closer to the storage facility than the Los Angeles Police Precinct. We'd get there ten minutes before the police would," Andrew told Beck.

"Let's go! We'll call the police on our way!" Beck said, running out the door.

* * *

Beck and Andrew arrived at the storage facility in forty-five seconds flat. They were lucky Beck didn't get a speeding ticket on the way.

When they got out of the car, they saw only one other vehicle in the parking lot: Elise's van.

The storage units were surrounded by a chainlink fence. An identification card or key was needed to open the gate. Neither Beck not Andrew had an I.D. card, so they climbed over the fence.

Once they were over the fence, they were faced with the daunting task of finding Elise's storage unit in a sea of over one hundred identical ones. Andrew was glad that the information from his PearBook Pro had synced with his phone and that he had his phone to guide him and Beck to the right storage unit.

* * *

Beck and Andrew were three-quarters of the way to Elise's storage unit when the police arrived. The officers were delayed by the locked gate. They had to break the lock with a pair of bolt cutters.

The wailing sirens of the police cars alerted Elise to their arrival. She fled from the scene, not even bothering to close the storage unit behind her. As she ran, she bumped into Andrew, knocking his phone out of his hand. She quickly got back on track and sprinted away.

"No, no, no, NO!" Andrew exclaimed as he picked up his phone. The impact with the cement ground caused the screen to go black. The screen was completely shattered, and the phone was beyond repair. "That was all I had to find them!" Andrew said dejectedly. Beck asked him if he knew what number the storage unit was, and Andrew told him that he only had the GPS coordinates, but he knew that Elise's storage unit was within a one hundred foot radius.

Beck and Andrew frantically looked for the open storage unit that Elise would've come from. They heard Elise get into a scuffle with a police officer in the distance, but they ignored it, too focused on finding Brooke and Jade.

"Over there!" Andrew announced, pointing out what looked like an open storage unit. He and Beck ran towards it, and sure enough, it was the one Elise had fled from.

"Jade!" Beck called out.

"Brooke!" Andrew called out.

"Beck!? Andrew!?" Jade exclaimed.

Beck and Andrew followed the sound of Jade's voice. They had to navigate their way through a maze of clutter that Elise had strategically laid out. They eventually found Jade tied to a chair. She had been stripped down to her bra and underwear. Cigarette burns and bruises covered various parts of her body. Her abdomen had the most bruising on it.

"Oh my god, Jade!" Beck gasped. He ran over to her and untied her. Jade hugged him tightly, still trembling from Elise's torture.

"She...she found out I was pregnant. She had a stun gun. She used it on me. She beat me. She was trying to cause a miscarriage," Jade said, breaking down.

"Jade, where is Brooke?" Andrew asked.

"Elise locked her in a dog cage," Jade told her brother.

Andrew nodded and took off, venturing further into the enormous storage unit.

Beck scooped Jade into his arms and carried her out of the storage unit. There were officers arriving as Beck and Jade came out. Beck told them that Jade needed an ambulance, and an officer used her police radio to call for one.

Andrew searched blindly for a dog cage. He eventually found one that was surrounded by clutter. He called out his sister's name, but there was no response. However, he heard Brooke's labored breathing. He fumbled with the lock mechanism and opened the cage's door. He found his little sister laying unconscious on the floor of the cage. Her chest heaved with every breath, and she was making a strange wheezing sound. The tags on the dog collar around Brooke's neck jingled, as Andrew carefully pulled her out of the cage. He ran out of the storage unit and was met by police officers outside the storage unit.

The police had called a second ambulance just in case, and paramedics were waiting for Brooke when Andrew brought her out.

Andrew gently placed Brooke onto the stretcher and watched as paramedics strapped an oxygen mask to her face. He was allowed to ride with Brooke in the ambulance, so he accompanied her to the hospital. He held his sister's hand as the ambulance sped away to the hospital.


	29. Los Angeles General Hospital

Jade's head was pounding. The strong smell of disinfectant filled her nostrils, and she realized that she was in a hospital. Her eyes shot open.

"Brooke!" Jade whispered to herself.

Beck and Andrew, who were sitting in Jade's hospital room, stood up.

"You're awake!" Andrew exclaimed happily.

"Brooke!" Jade repeated a little more urgently. She jumped out of bed, ignoring the fact that she was attached to several different monitors. Beck immediately went to her side.

"Jade, maybe you should get back into bed," Beck suggested, trying to coax his girlfriend back into the hospital bed.

"Move, Beck! I have to find Brooke!" Jade ordered, shoving her boyfriend out of the way. Beck gently grabbed her arm and suggested going back to bed again. Jade brushed him off and started trying to make her way towards the door. Andrew attempted to block her way, but she shoved him to the side. Beck held Jade back, and she started screaming.

"I HAVE TO FIND HER! LET GO OF ME, BECK! ANDREW, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Jade screamed, fighting against Beck's grip. She elbowed him in the ribcage, making him groan and release his grip on her. She removed her I.V., and she ripped her heart monitor off, making the machine beep wildly. She pushed her brother into the I.V. pole, and it came crashing to the ground.

The erratic beeping and commotion alerted the nurses' station to the situation in Jade's room. A nurse was sent to the room.

* * *

"Jade, I'm Nurse Jenna. You're at Los Angeles General Hospital. I need you to calm down for me, okay?" the nurse said, entering the room.

Jade's right arm shot out, and her fist collided Nurse Jenna's jaw, causing the nurse to stumble backwards.

"MOVE, BITCH! I NEED TO FIND MY SISTER!" she yelled.

Beck, and Andrew were doing their best to hold Jade back and guide her back to the hospital bed. Jade was kicking and screaming as she fought to get to the door. During her struggle, she punched Beck in the shoulder and kicked Andrew in the shin. Nurse Jenna called for back-up, and two more nurses came running into the room. One nurse was holding four padded restraints, while the other held a fairly large syringe.

"We need to sedate her," Nurse Jenna told Beck and Andrew.

Beck and Andrew laid Jade back down in the bed, as one nurse plunged the syringe of fast-acting tranquilizers into Jade's bicep. The other nurse and Nurse Jenna slipped the restraints onto Jade's wrists and ankles and fastened them to the bed.

The sedative took effect almost instantly. Jade relaxed and stopped fighting. She quieted down and stopped screaming at everyone. She blinked slowly and looked up at Beck and Andrew.

"Brooke..." Jade whispered groggily. Then, her eyes fluttered closed.

Once Jade was settled, Beck and Andrew thanked the nurses, and they apologized to Nurse Jenna on Jade's behalf.

* * *

~ Three Hours Later ~

Jade's head was swimming. She groaned loudly and slowly opened her eyes. She tried to bring her hand to her pounding head but found that she couldn't move it. She tried again, but her wrist was immobilized. She shifted her weight as she looked at what was holding her arms down. The shift caused her to pull at the ankle restraints. She tried to move her legs, but was barely able to. She sat up and yanked at her arm restraints, thinking that she could break free if she tried hard enough.

As Jade gave up on trying to use brute force to break the restraints, Beck and Andrew came back into the room. They had been getting an update on Brooke.

"You let them restrain me!?" Jade exclaimed indignantly at Beck and Andrew.

"You were being really aggressive...kicking...screaming...knocking things over..." Beck said.

"So, you let them restrain me!?" Jade angrily questioned.

"Jade, you punched a nurse..." Andrew said.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Where's Brooke? How is she?" she asked.

Beck and Andrew filled Jade in on everything that's happened since they found her in the storage unit.

* * *

**[What Happened]**

**Brooke was lucky that Andrew found her when he did. After being repeated kicked in the chest by Elise, she had several fractured and broken ribs, one of which punctured her left lung. Her punctured lung led to a pneumothorax (collapsed lung). She was taken into emergency surgery and has been in the operating room for the past four hours.**

**The paramedics insisted that Jade go to the hospital right away. Jade wanted to stay with Brooke. She became aggressive when the ambulance took her away, and the paramedics had to sedate her.**

**Jade was brought to the emergency room of Los Angeles General Hospital. She was sent to several tests and scans to check for internal bleeding, then an obstetrician checked on the baby. There was no internal bleeding, and the baby was alive.**

**Elise was arrested and taken into police custody. **

* * *

Shortly after bringing Jade up-to-date, a nurse came in to tell Andrew that Brooke was out of surgery and that she was being taken into the pediatric intensive care unit.

Forgetting about the restraints, Jade jumped up when Andrew relayed what the nurse told him back to her, before he dashed out of the room to see Brooke. She groaned angrily when the restraints held her back.

"Can I see her?" Jade asked.

Beck told his girlfriend that he'd ask a nurse if she could see her sister. He left momentarily, then returned with Nurse Jenna. Jade awkwardly bit her lip when she saw the bruising on the nurse's jaw. She sheepishly apologized for punching her. Nurse Jenna told Jade that she's had much worse patients and that there were no hard feelings. She made her promise that she'd behave if she took off her restraints, and Jade eagerly assured the nurse that she'd be on her best behavior. She was desperate to see Brooke.

Nurse Jenna released Jade from all of her restraints, and Jade thanked her. Then, Beck and Jade headed for the pediatric intensive care unit.

* * *

Andrew was sitting stoically by his little sister's bedside. His eyes brimmed with tears as he watched her breathe.

Brooke's thin chest rose and fell steadily. She looked so frail and weak in the giant hospital bed. She was intubated, and she had bruising all over her tiny body. She looked broken and battered. She eyes remained shut, and she had a chest tube protruding from her ribcage. She looked like she was near-death.

Beck and Jade watched Andrew through the doorway. He didn't notice their presence.

"I know you're probably scared. Don't be scared anymore. Elise is in jail. She can't hurt you anymore. Please...please, wake up, Brooke. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I don't want you to be scared. I can sing for you. I know that you and Jade are the singers of the family, but music has always made you feel better..." Andrew told his comatose sister. He gently picked up her tiny hand and held it in his. He used his other hand to quickly wipe way the tears that were about to fall. "Maybe my singing will be so bad that you'll wake up just to tell me to be quiet," he awkwardly joked. He took a deep breath. Then, thinking that no one was watching, he started to softly sing "I'll Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie to Brooke.


	30. Coming Home

As Andrew sang to her, Brooke's eyes gently fluttered open. She blinked and looked up at her older brother. She felt the breathing tube in her trachea and started panicking because of the intubation. Brooke's heart monitor started beeping wildly as she began to panic.

Beck and Jade saw Brooke awaken. Jade ran into the hospital room, while Beck ran to get a nurse.

A nurse ran into the room and

gently removed Brooke's breathing tube. Brooke coughed and gagged. The nurse helped the tiny girl sit up and held a cup of water with a straw up to her mouth. Brooke took a few sips on water and continued to cough a little bit.

"What happened?" Brooke asked in a hoarse whisper.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie. You've been in surgery for the past five hours," the nurse told Brooke. She started taking the child's vital signs.

Brooke was too dazed to say anything back to the nurse. Her head was spinning, and she squinted at the fluorescent lights in her hospital room. The nurse hooked the small child up to a morphine drip before leaving the room.

"You're not a bad singer, Andrew..." Brooke slurred, before falling into a hazy slumber.

* * *

Andrew, Beck, and Jade watched Brooke sleep. Several hours later, the small girl woke up, screaming in pain. The morphine had worn off.

"It hurts!" Brooke screeched, tears spilling from her eyes.

"What hurts, Brooke?" Jade asked, rushing to her little sister.

"Everything! Everything hurts!" Brooke cried out.

Beck and Andrew ran out to the nurses' station. They came back with a nurse. The nurse turned Brooke's morphine drip back on, and the tiny child drifted off into another drug-induced slumber.

* * *

A little while later, a doctor came into the room. She introduced herself to Jade, Beck, and Andrew.

She went over Brooke's surgery and told everyone what to expect during her recovery. She told them that Brooke would probably sleep a lot until she could be weaned off of her pain medicine. She checked her tiny patient's vital signs and wrote a few things down in her chart, then she left again.

* * *

Over the next three days, Jade was discharged from the hospital, and the doctors began to wean Brooke off the pain medicine. By day five of her hospital stay, Brooke was down to half of her original dosage of pain medicine. She was more awake and aware of her surroundings. Soon, she too was discharged from the hospital.

* * *

Beck and Jade took Brooke back to the RV, and hey let her rest. She was still tired from being in the hospital. She slept while Beck and Jade talked.

Beck tried to bring up Jade's pregnancy, but she kept shutting him down.

Brooke slept through the rest of the day, not waking up until the following morning.

When Brooke did wake up, she was still groggy. Her doctor had said that she might be slightly out of it until she has all of the anesthesia out of her system, which could take up to a few weeks.

Brooke sat up and asked for pancakes, so Jade made Beck go out and get some. Jade was eager to have Brooke eat something.

Because the pain medicine made her sleep for most of the time, Brooke hadn't been eating a lot lately. She had also been feeling nauseous, so when she did eat, she just picked at her food. This was the first time in a week that she was actually hungry.

When Beck came back with a short stack of pancakes, Brooke hungrily dug in, eating half of them before she was full. Beck put the leftovers in his mini fridge, in case Brooke wanted them later.

After Brooke was finished eating, Jade encouraged her to go outside for a little bit. Aside from going out to Beck's car after being released from the hospital and the trip from the car to the RV when she got home, Brooke hadn't been outside in almost ten days. Brooke told Jade that she was too tired to go outside, and she asked if they could watch a movie instead. Jade sighed and accepted this, but she suggested that Brooke go outside another time if she was feeling up to it. She asked her little sister what movie she wanted to watch, and Brooke told her that she wanted to watch _Finding Nemo_. Beck looked through his collection of DVDs and found it. He popped it into his DVD player then turned on his television. Brooke and Jade snuggled up on the couch, and Beck joined them once he started the movie.

The three watched the movie together, and Brooke fell asleep about halfway through it.

* * *

**Alas, school has started again, so this story is on semi-hiatus. I will update when I can. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
